Aus der Asche
by sorion
Summary: Eine Welt aus Schmerz erwartete ihn, als er sich der Dunkelheit bewusst wurde, die hinter seinen geschlossen Augen herrschte. Schuldig war allein.


Titel: Aus der Asche

Autor: SOrion

Fandom: Weiß Kreuz

Pairing: Sorry, so einfach mache ich es euch nicht… Aber es hat eines. (Und ein weiteres, leicht angedeutetes, das in einer allfälligen Fortsetzung zum Tragen käme.)

Rating: MA, NC-17, was auch immer.

Kategorie: angst, drama, action, adventure, lemon, romance

Disclaimer: WK und die ganzen Figuren gehören mir nicht (sonst hätte ich nicht zugelassen, dass sie das Chara Design ändern… und die Freizeitaktivitäten der Jungs sähen anders aus hg)

Kommentar: Da sich meine Begeisterung für Glühen und Side B massiv in Grenzen hält, ignoriere ich beide für meine Geschichte, mit Ausnahme von einzelnen Storydetails aus Glühen.

Dankeschön an Chija, Auribiel, Coco und DarkSerapha fürs Beta-Lesen .

**Aus der Asche**

Schmerz.

Eine Welt aus Schmerz erwartete ihn, als er sich der Dunkelheit bewusst wurde, die hinter seinen geschlossen Augen herrschte.

Er wachte auf.

Es war jemand bei ihm, er konnte es spüren. Aber es war nicht jemand, dem er genug traute, um seine Augen zu öffnen.

Warum er diesem jemand nicht traute, wusste er nicht.

Der Schmerz war noch da. Er schnürte ihm den Brustkorb zu, behinderte ihn beim Atmen, quetschte sein Herz und würgte seine Kehle.

Aber da war keine Verletzung, das wusste er. Er hatte einmal gelernt, bei sich selbst nach Wunden zu suchen.

Wo hatte er das doch gleich gelernt…?

Was war das für ein Schmerz? Wo kam er her?

Es tat weh. So weh. Aber warum? Er konnte diesen Schmerz nicht haben. Er nicht.

Sein Kopf schmerzte auch. Ein dumpfes Pochen – eine Auswirkung von Betäubungsmitteln, das wusste er – hielt ihn vom klaren Denken ab.

Der Druck auf seine Brust nahm zu. Bestimmt würde er gleich ersticken. Da war zu wenig Luft. Viel zu wenig Luft in dem Raum. Zu warm, zu stickig, zu eng.

Seine Lungen zogen sich kurz zusammen, und ein trockenes Schluchzen löste sich aus seiner Kehle.

Ein unverständliches Murmeln breitete sich in seinem Kopf aus.

Er kannte dieses Gefühl. Das Gefühl, Stimmen im Kopf zu haben. Warum konnte er sie nicht verstehen? Das sollte er doch, nicht wahr?

Schritte. Jemand kam näher, und ein grelles Licht drang durch seine Augenlider.

Er riss seine Augen auf und schnappte nach Luft.

Er wollte weg, konnte sich aber nicht bewegen. Er war festgebunden. An Armen, Beinen und Oberkörper.

Der Schatten einer Frau mit Locken beugte sich über ihn. Er erkannte sie nicht.

Er geriet in Panik und versuchte, sich los zu reißen, aber die Fesseln gaben nicht nach. Er wollte schreien, aber kein Laut kam über seine Lippen.

Er bekam keine Luft, japste und keuchte.

Das weiße Licht wurde undeutlich, weitete sich immer mehr aus, und alles wurde schwarz.

Schwarz…?

… _dunkle, blaue Augen… … _

… … „_Nichts ist es wert, dein Leben zu verlieren, Chibi. Merk dir das." …_

… _Wo bist du?… _

… … … „… _alter Freund." … _

… _ein helles Lachen eines jungen Mannes, das man so selten hören kann…_

… … _die Augen sehen ihn voller Liebe an, als der Blick in ihnen erlöscht…_

… _eine Waffe feuert… … … _

… _eine Explosion… … Tod… Blut…_

… … _blaue Augen sind geschlossen…_

… _alles wird schwarz_

_Sie sind alle tot. Du bist allein._

Schuldig wachte auf.

Und jetzt wusste er auch wieder, wer er war. Er wusste, was passiert war, warum er gefesselt hier lag und wo die Betäubungsmittel her gekommen sein mussten.

Das Murmeln war auch wieder da. Es war also immer noch jemand bei ihm.

Er öffnete die Augen und drehte seinen Kopf nach der Quelle um.

Diesmal stand die Frau in dem sterilen, weißen Raum an der Wand, die Arme gekreuzt. Er erinnerte sich an sie. Wie war noch mal ihr Name? Birmingham? Birman? Nein, Moment… das war die andere.

Er versuchte, in ihren Kopf zu dringen um ihren Namen zu finden. Es verwirrte den Feind immer, wenn man ihn direkt ansprach.

Aber er hörte nichts. Nur das statische Murmeln.

Er zwang sich, sich seine Überraschung nicht anmerken zu lassen und starrte die Frau unverwandt an.

Sie stieß sich von der Wand weg und kam auf ihn zu. „Ich nehme an, mittlerweile haben Sie gemerkt, dass Ihre Kräfte nicht funktionieren."

Er antwortete nicht. Wenn die tatsächlich dafür verantwortlich war, dass er seine Telepathie nicht einsetzen konnte, saß er verdammt tief in der Scheiße. Nicht, dass er da nicht ohnehin schon steckte…

„Ihr Team ist tot."

Schuldig schnaubte innerlich, zeigte aber nach wie vor keine Reaktion. ‚_Sag mir etwas, das ich noch nicht weiß. Wie zum Beispiel, was zum Teufel ich hier tue'_, dachte er

„Sie jedoch leben noch. Da stellt sich uns die Frage, warum." Sie lächelte kalt. „Das Naheliegendste wäre, dass Sie ihre Leute verraten haben…"

Schuldig funkelte sie wütend an.

„Ah." Sie lachte düster. „Das ist es also nicht."

Schuldig hatte genug von diesen Spielereien und wollte nicht durch sein Schweigen noch mehr unangenehme Fragen von ihr gestellt bekommen. „Was mache ich hier?"

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?"

Schuldig hob eine Augenbraue. Nur weil er momentan nicht Gedanken lesen konnte, bedeutete das nicht, dass er blöd war. „Ihr habt mich am Leben gehalten. Also wollt ihr was von mir", stellte er fest. „Vermutlich Informationen." Er grinste, obwohl ihm eher danach war, in Frusttränen auszubrechen. „Aber ihr habt da was außer Acht gelassen… Mein Team ist tot, ich kann euch also keine Infos über sie liefern, selbst, wenn ich wollte."

„Wissen Sie, wer Ihr Team ausschalten wollte?"

„Natürlich." Natürlich wusste er das. Rosenkreuz. Wer sonst? Sein ganzes Leben war von diesen Bastarden kontrolliert worden! Eine Kindheit voller Medikamente, Experimente und Training.

Dann kam er zu Schwarz. Und jetzt… jetzt hatte er nicht einmal mehr das.

Die Frau sagte nichts.

Ach ja… Max? Nein, Manx.

Und dann verstand Schuldig. Er drehte den Kopf weg und starrte an die jetzt ausgeschaltete Lampe über seinem Kopf. Er atmete tief. „Sie sind auch hinter euch her."

Manx schwieg.

Schuldig lachte trocken. „Ihr habt keine Ahnung, was ihr euch mit denen eingehandelt habt. Ihr dachtet, Schwarz sei schlecht?" Noch ein Lachen, und er wandte sich wieder ihr zu. „Ich sag euch, was ich weiß: Diese Leute schrecken nicht davor zurück, ganze Familien auszulöschen, wenn eines der Kinder gewisse Fähigkeiten an den Tag legt. Selbstverständlich _entsorgen_ sie die Kinder, bei denen sich ihre Erwartungen nicht erfüllen." Er starrte sie eiskalt an. „Dann kommt das Manipulieren und Experimentieren. Die Ausbildung zur willenlosen Exekutionsmaschine." Er lachte bitter. „Schwarz war denen wohl zu selbständig geworden."

Manx schluckte kaum sichtlich.

Aber Schuldig sah es. „Ach ja, ich vergaß… Natürlich haben sie eine kleine Armee von übersinnlichen Soldaten, die mein Team erledigen konnten. Und jetzt versucht ihr, gegen sie anzutreten? Viel Glück."

„Wir sind nicht wehrlos", protestierte Manx. „Eines ihrer Laboratorien konnten wir sicherstellen."

Schuldig zog einen Mundwinkel säuerlich hoch. „Ah… Ich dachte mir doch, dass mir diese Blockade im Kopf bekannt vorkommt." Er warf ihr einen herausfordernden Blick zu. „Ihr probiert also eine euch unbekannte Droge an einem Bewusstlosen aus. Wie… _weiß_… von euch."

„Seien Sie froh, dass sie noch am Leben sind. Ohne diese Droge hätten wir uns das nicht leisten können."

Schuldig wandte sich wieder der Lampe zu. „Glaub mir, Manx, wenn ihr das Labor finden konntet, war es unwichtig. Eine Probe, die sie nicht mehr brauchen und als ungefährlich erachten."

„Das Mittel funktioniert", konterte sie.

Schuldig nickte. „Das ist die Prototyp-Version. Ich erinnere mich daran, dass sie es an mir mal ausgetestet haben. Das muss so zehn Jahre her sein. Damals hielt eine Dosis drei Monate." Er warf ihr einen knappen Blick zu. „Wie lange es bei einem Erwachsenen anhält, weiß ich nicht." Er grinste wieder. „Am Besten haltet ihr eine neue Dosis bereit. Man weiß ja nie…."

Manx biss sich auf die Lippe. „Unsere Neurologen raten uns davon ab, eine weitere Dosis zu verabreichen." Sie funkelte ihn an. „Aber glauben Sie ja nicht, dass ich es nicht tun werde. Ich werde keine Risiken eingehen. Und eine Hirnschädigung an Ihnen bin ich bereit in Kauf zu nehmen."

Schuldig lachte. „Oh Mann. Ihr seid echt zum Kotzen." Er seufzte. „Verpiss dich, und lass mich in Ruhe, Weiß. Komm wieder, wenn du weißt, was du willst."

Zu seiner Überraschung ging sie tatsächlich und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

Er war wieder allein. Aber diesmal kam keine erlösende Dunkelheit. Dafür kehrte der Schmerz in seiner Brust zurück.

Bestimmt eine Nebenwirkung der Droge. Bestimmt. Es konnte keine andere Ursache haben. Keine…

Er schnaubte. Wen wollte er damit verarschen? Er kannte die Nebenwirkungen sehr genau, und das hier gehörte nicht dazu.

Schuldig zwang seine Gedanken zurück. Um seine Telepathie zu kontrollieren, hatte er jahrelang Meditationsübungen machen müssen. Diese kamen ihm nun zugute. Er leerte seinen Kopf, bis jegliches Gefühl für Zeit und Raum verschwand.

Er konnte jetzt keine Ablenkung brauchen. Auch nicht von einem Schmerz, der eigentlich nicht da sein konnte.

Das nächste Öffnen der Tür weckte ihn aus seiner Trance. Wieder das Murmeln, aber diesmal waren es mehrere Stimmen.

Er öffnete die Augen gelassen – entgegen der Unruhe, die er tatsächlich fühlte – und drehte seinen Kopf zu den Ankömmlingen um.

Die Frau, Abyssinian und Bombay.

Das konnte ja heiter werden. Immerhin war er zum Teil für das Koma von Abyssinians Schwester verantwortlich… Und für den Tod von Bombays Schwester – oder Cousine, was auch immer – die Familienverhältnisse dieses Jungen waren ja wohl an Verkorkstheit nicht mehr zu übertreffen.

Schuldig war nicht überrascht, dass Abyssinian derjenige war, der die Stille brach.

„Nicht mehr so überlegen, was, Schwarz?"

Schuldig grinste. Wenn er schon untergehen musste, dann aber mit Stil. „Ich stehe unter Drogen und bin festgebunden. Ich würde sagen, ihr seid am Zug. Mach was draus."

Manx machte einen Schritt vorwärts. „Die Nebenwirkungen der Droge müssten verschwunden sein."

Ah. Sie schien also doch noch Skrupel deswegen zu haben.

„Die chemischen Nebenwirkungen, ja", bestätigte Schuldig. „Aber nicht die Wirkung. Sonst wäre ich hier längst raus."

„Schuldig…" Bombay, diesmal. Er kam bedächtig näher, bis er direkt neben dem OP-Tisch stand, auf dem Schuldig festgebunden war. „Es ist doch wohl klar, weswegen wir dich nicht einfach so laufen lassen."

Schuldig erwiderte den Blick des Jungen. Der Blick, der Nagis so ähnlich war. Er zögerte nur eine Sekunde, in der er die aufwallenden Gefühle wieder zurück zwang. „Schon möglich. Aber ihr habt Rosenkreuz im Nacken. Sie konnten Crawfords Voraussagen umgehen, meine Telepathie und Nagis Telekinese." Seine Stimme war eiskalt. „Ihr wollt Informationen? Ha! Die werden euch auch nicht weiterhelfen." Er grinste düster. „Da ich jetzt weiß, woher die Gefahr kommt, hätte ich vielleicht sogar etwas ausrichten können… Oh, Moment mal", fügte er sarkastisch an. „Ihr habt ja dafür gesorgt, dass ich meine Telepathie nicht benutzen kann." Er schnalzte mit der Zunge. „So ein verdammtes Pech aber auch."

Bombay schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab keine Lust auf deine Spielchen. Ich mach es kurz: Wir können dich beschützen, wenn…"

Schuldig lachte laut. „Du bist süß, Schätzchen. Wirklich süß." Sein Lachen verschwand. „Sieh's ein, Kleiner. Wir sind tot."

Bombay schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

Schuldig beachtete ihn nicht und redete weiter: „Der einzige Vorteil, den ihr im Moment habt, ist Zeit. Rosenkreuz ist dabei, die Organisation neu zu strukturieren. Die kamen nur her, um Schwarz auszulöschen. Sobald sie soweit sind, kommen sie wieder und Kritiker sind die Nächsten." Er schürzte sarkastisch die Lippen, als würde er intensiv nachdenken. „Es sei denn natürlich, sie kriegen heraus, dass ich noch am Leben bin. Dann kommen sie eher. Hm… In dem Fall sollte ich mich wohl für die Droge bedanken. Telepathie entdecken sie schneller."

Bombay wandte sich ab. „Aya, was denkst du?"

Abyssinian kreuzte seine Arme, er war sichtlich unzufrieden. „Er bestätigt, was wir wissen. Also lügt er wohl nicht."

Schuldig lachte leicht, amüsiert. „Ich bin ja vieles, aber kein Lügner. Gedanken, Worte und Taten sind für mich einerlei."

Bombay beugte sich über ihn. „Haben wir eine Chance zu überleben?"

Schuldig schwieg lange. Was sollte er darauf antworten?

Was wollte er überhaupt? Wollte er weiterleben, weiterkämpfen? Wollte er aufgeben? Lohnte es sich überhaupt, gegen das unvermeidliche Ende anzugehen?

Ja, was wollte er?

Er spürte den Schmerz in der Brust aufsteigen. Der Schmerz sagte ihm, dass er tot sein wollte, dass er nichts mehr hatte, dass alles zu Ende war… Aber mit dem Schmerz hörte er auch Worte, ganz leise Worte: ‚_Du bist es wert.'_

Der Schmerz wich Entschlossenheit. Er war Schuldig. Er war Schwarz. Schwarz war unbesiegbar! Und er würde es beweisen. Sollte Rosenkreuz sich doch von der nächsten Klippe stürzen!

Er wollte und musste leben.

Schuldigs Gesichtsausdruck war ungewohnt ernst, als er antwortete: „Sie stehen mies, Kleiner. Wirklich, wirklich mies." Er grinste. „Aber ich habe mich noch nie leicht unterkriegen lassen."

Schuldig sah Bombay diese Aussage stillschweigend verarbeiten.

Dann langte der junge Assassin unter die Liege ohne die Augen von ihm abzuwenden, und mit einem deutlichen Klicken fielen die Fesseln von Schuldig ab.

Der Deutsche rührte sich nicht, starrte nur auf den Mann neben sich.

Die ließen ihn frei? Einfach so?

Seine Augen wanderten kurz zu den anderen beiden im Raum, die gegenseitig ihre sauren Gesichtsausdrücke zu übertreffen versuchten.

Bombay lenkte Schuldigs Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich: „Hier spielt die Musik. Ich hab die Entscheidungsgewalt, nicht sie."

„Du bist ganz schön risikofreudig, Kleiner."

Omi verdrehte die Augen. „Das war keine spontane Entscheidung. Du warst fast eine Woche im Koma, erst im Polizeikrankenhaus und dann hier, als sie sicher waren, dass du bald aufwachen würdest. In der Zeit waren wir nicht tatenlos. Wir haben alle verfügbaren Quellen genutzt und sind dabei zu dem Schluss gekommen… dass wir es ohne Insider… nicht schaffen."

Schuldig grinste, setzte sich und schwang seine Beine über die Tischkante. „Süß. Und ich soll dieser Insider sein?"

Omi legte den Kopf schief. „Du überlebst nicht allein. Keiner von uns hat eine Wahl."

Das Grinsen schwand. Lange sahen sie sich gegenseitig an, ohne sich zu rühren.

Keine Wahl? Nein. die hatte er wohl wirklich nicht…

Schuldig saß neben Omi in einem Taxi. Man hatte ihm Zeit zum Waschen, Essen und Trinken gegeben, und das auch nur – so vermutete er – weil man nicht wollte, dass er vornüber kippte.

Die Anwesenden waren schon mehr als erstaunt gewesen, dass er nach einer Woche liegen wieder aufstehen konnte. Offenbar hatten sie aber danach beschlossen, die Situation zu nutzen und ihn gleich loszuschicken.

Er wusste, dass sein Körper immer für Überraschungen gut war, und seine Telepathie war nur eine davon… Und er wusste auch, dass alles nebst der Telepathie wohl die Wirkung von dem einen oder anderen Gift war, das Rosenkreuz ihm irgendwann einmal verabreicht hatte.

Trotzdem war er nicht ohne Hilfe zu dem Fahrzeug gelangt und musste von zwei Leuten gestützt werden.

Er hatte seinen Kopf an die Rückenlehne des Taxis gelehnt und hörte mit einem Ohr zu, wie Omi ihm einen Vortrag hielt.

„Dass du momentan nicht besonders viel Spielraum hast, ist klar, oder?"

„Absolut", bestätigte Schuldig desinteressiert.

„Du stehst sozusagen unter Hausarrest. Ohne einen von uns wirst du das Koneko nicht verlassen."

Schuldig nickte nur.

„Ich erwarte, dass Anweisungen befolgt werden. Von allen von uns."

„Ja, ja…"

Omi wandte sich genervt nach ihm um.

Schuldig grinste. „Ich frage mich, warum du glaubst, dass ich euch mehr brauche als ihr mich."

Omi lächelte nur. „Dein Leben steht auf dem Spiel. Alles, was Weiß tun muss, um zu überleben, ist verschwinden und keine weiteren Aufträge übernehmen."

Schuldig hob eine Augenbraue.

„Wir interessieren Rosenkreuz nicht weiter, solange wir nicht mit Kritiker arbeiten. Kritiker ist das Ziel, nicht Weiß. Möglicherweise haben wir eine Chance."

Schuldig ließ sich das durch den Kopf gehen. Es war zwar unwahrscheinlich, aber tatsächlich möglich… … Verdammt. „Ich bleib im Blumenladen, gehe nie allein raus und folge Befehlen. Verstanden", bestätigte er säuerlich.

Omis Lächeln wurde geradezu klebrig süß. „Na bitte, geht doch." Er warf einen Blick auf eine kleine Einkaufsliste. „Gibt es irgendetwas, außer Kleidern und Toilettenartikel, was du in naher Zukunft brauchen wirst?"

„Alkohol", murmelte Schuldig kaum hörbar.

Omi verdrehte die Augen und tat, als hätte er das nicht gehört. „Computer? Bücher?"

„Nein. Computer waren… Nagis…", er zögerte kurz, sprach aber gleich weiter, „… Spezialgebiet. Ich kann damit nicht umgehen. Geht mir alles zu langsam. Und nach Büchern ist mir nicht. Gebt mir einfach was zu arbeiten."

„Hm", Omi nickte. „Top Priorität hat alles, was du über Rosenkreuz weißt."

„Nicht viel."

Wieder ignorierte Omi die leise Zwischenbemerkung. „Vielleicht lassen wir dich mal mit auf eine Mission, damit du dich daran gewöhnst, ohne deine Begabung zu arbeiten. Das wird sich aber erst noch zeigen."

Schuldig schielte auf Omis Zettel und verzog unzufrieden das Gesicht. Den Notizen nach zu urteilen, würde er nicht die Art Kleidung bekommen, die er gewohnt war. Vermutlich würde es nur wage besser ausfallen, als die Fetzen, die er bei Kritiker bekommen hatte.

Omi grinste, als er Schuldigs unzufriedenes Gesicht bemerkte. „Das muss vorerst reichen. Solltest du tatsächlich für Kritiker arbeiten, bekommst du dein eigenes Geld und kannst damit machen, was du willst."

„Kann ich wenigstens wieder eine Sonnenbrille und ein Stirnband haben?" fragte er.

Omi hob eine Augenbraue und teilte ihm dadurch stumm mit, dass er dafür besser eine sehr gute Erklärung parat haben sollte.

Schuldig schnaubte entnervt. „Ich hab empfindliche Augen, okay? Und ohne Stirnband sind meine Haare im Weg."

„Okay", stimme Omi zu.

„Okay?"

Omi lachte. „Ich lasse mit mir reden. Aber reden musst du schon." Er drückte Schuldig noch einen Saft in die Hand und lies ihn im Taxi warten.

Schuldig musste sich schlussendlich mit drei Paar Hosen, vier T-Shirts, zwei Hemden, zwei Paar Schuhen, einer Jacke und Unterwäsche begnügen. Zwei Drittel davon Sonderangebote – was Schuldig beim Durchwühlen der Einkaufstaschen besonders missfiel.

Aber der Deutsche bekam sein Stirnband und seine Sonnenbrille, bei der Omi sogar zu einem teureren Modell mit entsprechend hohem Lichtschutz griff. Das besänftigte den Mann ein wenig, und er holte sie sofort heraus.

Darauf stapelte er seine Einkaufstaschen neben sich und Omi auf dem Rücksitz und fühlte sich schon ein bisschen mehr wie er selbst, mit Brille und Stirnband auf dem Kopf.

Omi beäugte ihn kritisch. „Wenn du doch empfindliche Augen hast, warum steckst du die Brille dann auf den Kopf?"

„Meistens kommt es schubweise. Dann brauch ich sie griffbereit. Außerdem ist es schon dunkel." Schuldig sah aus dem Fenster und bemühte sich, belanglose Gedanken zu denken. „Warum bist du mit mir einkaufen gegangen und nicht jemand mit Auto?"

Omi lachte auf. „Du hättest mit Aya einkaufen fahren wollen?"

Schuldig grinste. „Eigentlich nicht."

„Und Youji… Na ja, ich bin mir nicht so ganz sicher, was er von dieser Lage hält. Außerdem hat er keine Ahnung, wie man Geld vernünftig einsetzt."

„Ein Mann nach meinem Geschmack."

Nach langen, unbehaglichen Schweigeminuten hielt das Taxi vor dem Blumenladen an, Omi nahm die Taschen an sich, bezahlte den Fahrer und stieg aus. Er behielt Schuldig im Auge, zum einen, weil er ihm natürlich nicht traute, und zum anderen, weil er sicher gehen wollte, dass der Mann alleine gehen konnte.

Schuldig versuchte, nicht zu zögerlich zu folgen. Wann immer er die Möglichkeit hatte, stützte er sich an einer Wand, einem Tisch oder an was auch gerade herumstand. Aber er konnte alleine gehen.

Der Laden war geschlossen, und Omi führte den nur zum Teil freiwilligen Gast durch die Hintertür und den Laden nach oben.

Omi stellte seine Last eine Ecke. „Ich lass die Sachen hier. Ich zeige dir nachher, wo dein Zimmer ist." Er grinste amüsiert. „Denn zuerst wirst du dich deinen Mitbewohnern stellen müssen."

Schuldig rollte seine Augen. „Kann's kaum erwarten." Er hörte Geräusche – vermutlich aus der Küche – und gleich darauf Stimmen. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, die Stimmen den entsprechenden Personen zuordnen zu können.

„Und ich sage euch, es ist Wahnsinn!" Hidaka.

„Sieh mich nicht so an. Ich war dagegen." Fujimiya, ohne Zweifel.

Ein Lachen – nach Ausschlussverfahren logischerweise Kudou. „Er ist allein. Er hat seine ‚_Superkräfte' _nicht. Was will er denn schon ausrichten?"

Schuldig war sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob er den Mann immer noch mochte.

„Er ist ein Killer!" Wieder Hidaka, diesmal klang er aber leicht hysterisch.

Kudou schnaubte. „Das sind wir auch, Kenken."

Omi schüttelte nur den Kopf und stieß die angelehnte Tür auf.

Ken erstarrte zu einer Salzsäule, Ayas grimmiger Gesichtsausdruck wurde noch ein paar Grad kälter, und Youji lachte laut.

„Und um das eben zu hören, musste er nicht einmal Gedanken lesen."

Schuldig grinste. Doch, er mochte Kudou.

Omi – ganz der Taktiker – ignorierte die Spannung um sich herum. „Schuldig. Ken, Aya, Youji", stellte er knapp vor. „Aber das wusstest du wohl bereits. Kaffee?"

Kens Augen weiteten sich, bei der Gleichgültigkeit, mit der Omi den Neuankömmling behandelte. Ayas Augen wurden noch etwas schmaler.

Youji grinste nur, goss einen weiteren Kaffee ein und hielt die Tasse Schuldig entgegen. „Willkommen bei Kritiker. Du wirst es noch bereuen."

„Youji!" Ken war entsetzt.

Youji lachte nur leise weiter vor sich hin.

Schuldig nahm einen Schluck und setzte sich unbekümmert auf einen Stuhl. Er versuchte, seine Erleichterung darüber, dass er eine Sitzgelegenheit gefunden hatte, zu verbergen.

Er hatte die Mitglieder von Weiß früher lange genug studiert um zu wissen, dass Kudou nicht so lässig war, wie er sich gerne gab. Oh, nein. Der Mann klebte an jeder einzelnen seiner Bewegungen und trug natürlich seine praktische Uhr…

Ken zog es vor, die Welt nicht mehr zu verstehen und stürmte aus der Küche.

Aya folgte ihm nur Sekunden danach. Allerdings nicht, ohne sein Missfallen noch einmal deutlich durch einen eisigen Blick an Schuldig und an Omi gerichtet auszudrücken.

Omi betrachtete Schuldig eindringlich. „Kopfschmerzen?"

Schuldig blinzelte. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass es so offensichtlich war. „Nicht mehr als sonst."

„Kommst du klar, oder willst du ein Aspirin?"

„Das hilft nicht. Und die Schmerzen sind nicht heftig genug, dass ich was Stärkeres nehmen würde."

Omi zuckte nur die Schultern. „Dann zeig ich dir dein Zimmer."

Schuldig stand vorsichtig auf und nahm seine noch halbvolle Tasse mit. An der Tür blieb er kurz stehen und sah sich nach Youji um. Er würde mit dieser Gruppe überleben müssen. Das bedeutete, ihr Vertrauen gewinnen. Vielleicht war er ja mal darauf angewiesen, dass einer von ihnen ihm den Rücken deckte.

Und sein Überlebensinstinkt war sehr ausgeprägt…

Er ließ sein übliches Grinsen weg. „Da war etwas, was dich früher immer… _beschäftigt_ hat…"

Youji erwiderte den Blick unsicher, sein Lächeln schwand.

„Du hast sie nicht getötet. Glaub mir, sie war schon lange vorher tot." Damit verließ er die Küche und folgte Omi.

Youji vergaß einige Sekunden lang zu atmen, dann wanderte er zu zwei Schränken und goss er sich einen großen Whiskey ein.

Omis Gesichtsausdruck, als er auf Schuldig wartete, war penibel kontrolliert; er ließ sich nicht anmerken, was er über diese Bemerkung zu Youji dachte. Ruhig wandte er sich ab, stieg die Treppe hoch und hörte die Schritte des anderen hinter sich.

Omi blieb vor einer Tür stehen, schloss sie auf und drückte Schuldig den Schlüssel in die Hand. „Der passt für den Laden, den Hintereingang und dein Zimmer." Er trat ein und machte das Licht an.

Schuldig folgte ihm stumm.

„Du hast einen Fernseher und eine Stereoanlage", Omi deutete auf die Einrichtung. „Wenn du noch was brauchst, fragst du mich. Toilettenartikel liegen auf dem Bett. Das Bad ist gegenüber, du teilst es dir mit Ken und Aya."

Schuldig sah aus dem Zimmer in den Gang auf die leicht geöffnete Tür, auf die Omi gezeigt hatte. Er nickte.

„Den Ventilator an der Lampe kannst du mit der Fernbedienung auf dem Nachttisch regulieren."

Schuldig starrte auf den kleinen Schlüssel in seiner Hand. Das war es also. Sein neues Zuhause. Er schnaubte leise. _Zuhause_ konnte er das Zimmer, in dem er von Leuten umgeben war, die ihn hassten, nun wirklich nicht nennen. Er leerte seinen Kaffee und stellte die Tasse auf den Nachttisch.

„Noch Fragen?"

Schuldig schüttelte den Kopf.

„Steh morgen zeitig auf. Du kannst im Blumenladen mithelfen."

Schuldigs Kopf schnellte hoch. „Na toll."

Omi lächelte nur. Ernster fuhr er fort: „War es die Wahrheit? Was du zu Youji gesagt hast?"

Schuldig warf die Hände in die Luft. „Du hast doch diese Neu-Tusse gesehen. Denkst du wirklich, die hatte noch irgendetwas mit Kudous Partnerin zu tun? Die war ein Zombie, nichts weiter." Genervt und müde, sowohl körperlich als auch mental, schnaufte er laut. „Ich hab es heute schon mal gesagt: Ich bin kein Lügner."

Omi kreuzte die Arme. „Das habe ich aber anders in Erinnerung."

Schuldig zwang sich zu grinsen. Es war also soweit. Jetzt kamen die Anschuldigungen. „Ich bringe Leute gerne dazu, Dinge zu schlussfolgern, die nicht stimmen. Aber wenn ich eine klare Aussage mache, ist es die Wahrheit."

Omi überlegte kurz. Dann nickte er einmal. „Gut. Ich werde es mir merken."

Schuldig wartete auf eine weitere Tirade, von wegen Schwester und so weiter, aber die kam nicht.

Omi wandte sich zum Gehen. „Du bist bestimmt müde. Wir frühstücken um acht. Gute Nacht."

Die Tür schloss sich hinter dem Teenager und Schuldig war allein.

Lange blieb er stehen.

Dann besann er sich und schloss als erstes gleich einmal ab. Den Schlüssel ließ er sicherheitshalber stecken.

Erledigt setzte er sich auf sein Bett und wühlte abwesend durch Shampoo, Handtuch, Seife, Rasierer, Deo…

Er seufzte und schob die Sachen vom Bett. Der Teppich sorgte dafür, dass alles den Aufprall unbeschadet überstand.

Er ließ sich zurück fallen und war von einem Moment zum anderen eingeschlafen.

Der Schmerz und die Träume ließen nicht lange auf sich warten.

… _Dunkle, weiche Haare liegen auf dem weißen Kissen. Die Brust hebt und senkt sich langsam im Schlaf._

_Die blauen Augen öffnen sich, der Junge lächelt ihn an._

„_Nur weil man die Zukunft kennt, bedeutet das nicht, dass man sie auch ändern kann, alter Freund."_

„_Wenn ich schon zur Hölle fahre, reiße ich wenigstens ein paar von euch Bastarden mit mir!"_

_Ein grelles Licht. Ein lautes Grollen. Nichts._

… „_Du warst es wert."_

_Die blauen Augen verlieren ihren Fokus, es ist kein Leben mehr in ihnen. Das Lächeln gefriert._

„_Nein!"_

„Nagi!"

Schuldig schoss hoch und atmete heftig. Schweiß lief in Strömen an ihm herunter, seine Kleidung war völlig durchnässt.

Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis sein Herz wieder auf Normalgeschwindigkeit arbeitete.

Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das verschwitzte Gesicht und kniff die Augen zu.

„Scheiße."

Das konnte ja noch heiter werden.

Er sah auf den Wecker. Die roten Leuchtziffern zeigten 05:58.

Schuldig wusste, dass er nicht wieder einschlafen würde. Erst recht nicht, weil er auch nicht mehr schlafen _wollte_.

Seine Schmerzen waren etwas erträglicher, aber die Träume würden wieder kehren.

Er machte eine geistige Notiz, das nächste Mal seine Meditationsübungen nicht zu vergessen.

Sein Shirt und seine Hosen klebten unangenehm auf der Haut. Um seine Haare stand es nicht viel besser.

Die Luft war schwer und roch nach Schweiß.

Ihm wurde übel. Er riss das Fenster auf, schnappte sich seine Duschsachen und hastete aus dem Zimmer in Richtung Bad. Er schloss nicht einmal hinter sich ab.

Im Flur rannte er beinahe Aya um, der offensichtlich frisch geduscht und angezogen bereit für den Tag war.

Schuldig ging um ihn herum. War ja klar, dass der ein Morgenmensch war.

„Gut geschlafen?", fragte Aya.

Schuldig schnellte herum und suchte im Gesicht des anderen Anzeichen dafür, ob er etwas von seinen Träumen mitbekommen hatte. Immerhin lagen ihre Zimmer Wand an Wand.

Aya betrachtete ihn nur kühl.

Schuldig konnte nichts entdecken, was darauf hingedeutet hätte, dass Aya ihn absichtlich mit einem Schlag unter die Gürtellinie treffen wollte. Es war wohl einfach erzwungene Freundlichkeit. Nichts desto trotz war Schuldig nicht in der Stimmung für diesen Gefrierschrank und seine Launen. „Verpiss dich", murmelte er, ohne wirklichen Biss und knallte die Badezimmertür hinter sich zu.

„Dieser…!", schimpfte Aya vor sich hin, als Omi die Treppe nach oben geschlichen kam.

„War das Schuldig?", flüsterte er.

Die Dusche wurde angemacht.

Aya nickte. „Ich hab nur gefragt, ob er gut geschlafen hat." Er kreuzte seine Arme und starrte missmutig die Badezimmertür an.

Omi meinte leise: „Du hast vorhin geduscht… Also hast du wohl nicht mitbekommen, dass er mit einem Schrei aufgewacht ist. Ich hab was gehört."

„Schrei?"

Omi nickte. „Es klang wie ‚_Nagi'_."

Aya schwieg einen Moment lang. „Er hat jemanden verloren. Fein. Na und? Geschieht ihm recht." Damit wandte er sich ab und stapfte nach unten.

Omi blieb stehen. Er erinnerte sich an das hämisch grinsende Gesicht des Deutschen, als er ihn und Ouka wie Marionetten an seinen Fäden führte. Wie sie in seinen Armen starb, weil Schuldig und Farfarello mit ihm spielen wollten…

Geschieht ihm recht…? „Ja. Vielleicht."

Aber er selbst hatte damals Weiß gehabt. Weiß war seine Familie, er war nicht alleine mit seinem Verlust.

Schuldig hatte niemanden.

Was wusste er schon über den Mann?

Ja, natürlich, er war sadistisch, ein Killer und abgrundtief böse obendrein, wenn er wollte. Aber jetzt war er irgendwie… stumpf.

Ohne Zweifel hatte auch er seine Vergangenheit vor Schwarz. Das wurde sowohl nach seinen eigenen Aussagen über Rosenkreuz deutlich, als auch in den Recherchen, die Kritiker selbst eingeleitet hatte.

Omi seufzte. Eine schlimme Vergangenheit entschuldigte zwar nicht, was Schwarz alles getan hatte, aber…

Er fragte sich, ob Schuldig beim Verlust des jüngsten Schwarz jetzt ebenso litt, wie er, als er Ouka verloren hatte. Der Schrei heute Morgen klang in etwa so, wie es sich für ihn damals angefühlt hatte.

Er würde Schuldig nicht einfach vergeben. Aber vielleicht konnte er seinen Groll ja vorerst mal zur Seite schieben…?

Laut stieß er die Luft aus, als er auf die Badezimmertür schaute. „Ich hoffe, du bist die Mühe wert."

Schuldig ließ sich Zeit mit Anziehen; die Kleider, die gestern unten liegen geblieben waren, hatte er nach dem Duschen vor seiner Tür gefunden. Zweifelsfrei hatte Omi sie da hingelegt. Er hatte es ganz und gar nicht eilig, wieder auf eines der Kätzchen zu treffen. Die Begegnung vorhin hatte ihm eigentlich gereicht.

Andererseits war er aber auch nicht der Typ, der sich auf seinem Zimmer verkroch.

Leise lachte er.

Er war in einem Haus voller Kätzchen. Was macht der Durchschnitts-Schuldig in so einer Situation?

Spielen, natürlich.

So folgte er um halb acht dem Geruch von frischem Kaffee in die Küche.

Man konnte dumpfe Geräusche vom Laden unter ihnen ausmachen. Wahrscheinlich Fujimiya. Der war ja schon länger wach.

Er lugte um die Ecke in die Küche und sah Hidaka mit einer Tasse in der Hand aus dem Fenster sehen.

Schuldig grinste. „Guten Morgen!", rief er aus.

Ken fuhr zu Tode erschrocken herum und verschüttete die Hälfte von seinem heißen Kaffee. Zu seinem Glück erwischte es dabei nur den Fußboden, jedoch nicht seine Kleidung oder Hände, bis auf ein paar kleine Spritzer. Er atmete heftig und starrte den Neuankömmling mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Äh…" Er tastete sich mit der Hand zum Waschbecken, weil er es nicht wagte, seinen Blick von Schuldig abzuwenden und stellte seine Tasse weg. „… … Morgen."

Schuldig schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Na, was sind wir schreckhaft heute Morgen." Er trat zu den Schränkchen und öffnete drei davon, bis er eines mit Tassen darin entdeckte, goss sich ebenfalls einen Kaffee ein und setzte sich an den Tisch.

Ken bewegte sich die ganze Zeit über keinen Zentimeter.

Schuldig verdrehte die Augen. „Nun krieg dich wieder ein! Du solltest echt dem Koffein aus dem Weg gehen."

Ken blinzelte. „Was?"

Schuldig lachte. „Beruhig dich wieder, mach die Sauerei weg, und setz dich hin."

‚_Mach die Sauerei weg'_? „Hey!" Was dachte der denn, wer er war?

Schuldig hob nur eine Augenbraue. „Du hast es verschüttet. Ich hab nur guten Morgen gesagt."

„Und mich überrascht", murmelte Ken kleinlaut.

Schließlich suchte er sich doch einen Lappen und wischte den Boden sauber. Jedoch nicht, ohne dabei vor sich hin zu schimpfen.

Danach überlegte er sich, ob er es noch mal mit einem Kaffee versuchen wollte, entschied sich aber für Orangensaft und setzte sich.

„Also, Kenken…", begann Schuldig und bekam dafür auch gleich einen wütenden Blick, den er amüsiert ignorierte. „Ich dachte, ihr frühstückt um acht. Warum schon so früh auf den Beinen?"

Ken stellte sein Glas demonstrativ auf den Tisch und kreuzte die Arme. „Ich konnte nicht schlafen."

„Ach? Und daran soll auch ich Schuld sein, oder was?"

Ken kam über seine anfängliche Unsicherheit offensichtlich schnell hinweg und hatte nun absolut keine Probleme mehr damit, zu sagen, was er dachte. „Ich bin nun mal nicht begeistert davon, dich im selben Haus zu haben", meinte er in einem fast schon sarkastischen Ton.

„Ganz zu schweigen von dem Bad, das wir uns teilen müssen", fügte Schuldig nicht gerade hilfreich an.

Ken blinzelte. „Halt die Klappe." Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck Orangensaft.

Schuldig lachte leicht. „Entspann dich, Hidaka. Ich bin von der Situation in etwa so begeistert wie ihr."

„Ach ja? Ich dachte eher, du amüsierst dich mit der Tatsache, dass wir deine Hilfe brauchen." Die Wut in seiner Stimme versuchte er nicht einmal zu verbergen.

„Unter normalen Umständen hättest du wohl Recht", nickte Schuldig. „Andererseits wäre ich unter normalen Umständen auch nicht bereit, euch zu helfen."

„Normale Umstände?", fragte Ken und runzelte die Stirn.

Schuldig lehnte sich etwas vor – bis Ken instinktiv zurückwich – und meinte ruhig: „Normale Umstände. Schwarz am Leben und ich nicht mit Drogen voll gepumpt."

Ken blinzelte. Es war so leicht zu vergessen, dass der andere nicht mehr die Vorteile wie früher hatte. Es war ja nicht so, als sähe dieser Schuldig anders aus. Und das Bild von Schuldig rief eine Menge deutlicher Erinnerungen wach.

„Daran hast du nicht mehr gedacht, hm?" Er trank einen Schluck. „Ich hab dir noch etwas, worüber du nachdenken kannst, Kenken. Wusstest du, dass Nagi vor einer Woche siebzehn geworden wäre?"

Ken schluckte. Siebzehn? Der war ja noch ein Kind! Sogar jünger als Omi…

„Er hat auf der Straße gelebt, bevor er zu uns kam." Er schnaubte. „Geben uns ein Leben, nur um es uns wieder weg zu nehmen. Bastarde." Verdammt! Er schweifte ab. Er sollte doch eigentlich mehr Kontrolle haben, als einfach drauflos zu plaudern. Oder lag das auch an diesem Gift?

Er rieb sich die Schläfen und kniff die Augen zusammen. Hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern tanzten bunte Punkte.

„Alles… okay?", fragte Ken, kam sich aber albern vor dabei. Natürlich war nichts okay. Er lachte leise über sich selbst. „Sorry. War wohl lange nicht mehr so nicht-okay wie jetzt."

Das brachte Schuldig tatsächlich zum Lachen. Das Pochen in seinem Kopf wurde nicht besser. „Habt ihr Schmerzmittel? Ich meine ein _richtiges_ Schmerzmittel."

Ken stand auf und durchsuchte ein Schränkchen, das Schuldig vorhin kurz auf der Suche nach einer Tasse geöffnet hatte. Er nahm eine Verpackung mit zwei Tabletten raus. „Das nehmen wir bei Schusswunden." Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich nehme mal an, du hast keine gewöhnlichen Kopfschmerzen?"

Schuldig hielt sich die flache Hand an die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf. Er erkannte das Medikament. „Ich benutze dasselbe manchmal, wenn ich's mit der Telepathie übertrieben hab."

Ken drückte Schuldig das Briefchen in die Hand, und dieser schluckte beide Tabletten zusammen mit einem großen Schluck Kaffee hinunter.

„Doch nicht beide!", rief Ken.

Schuldig atmete tief. „Glaub mir, ich weiß, was ich tue."

Ken setzte sich und sah Schuldig skeptisch an. „Ich dachte, die Telepathie funktioniert nicht. Warum hast du also Kopfschmerzen?"

Schuldig grinste müde. Die Wirkung würde nicht lange auf sich warten lassen. „Die nette Droge, die ihr mir verabreicht habt, ist ein Nervengift. Es blockiert irgendwelche neuralen Verbindungen…" Er wedelte seine Hand wage durch die Luft. „Das heißt, mein Gehirn empfängt weiterhin die Gedanken um mich herum, aber ich kann sie nicht verarbeiten. Ich kriege also dauernd Zeug in meinen Kopf rein, mein Gehirn will was damit anfangen und kann nicht. Daher die Schmerzen." Er leerte seinen Kaffee. „Lustig, nicht?"

Ken starrte ihn nur an. „Ich dachte, das Zeug hat keine Nebenwirkungen? Das haben die Ärzte bestätigt."

Schuldig lachte. „Hattet ihr denn einen Telepathen, an dem ihr es ausprobieren konntet?"

Ken schüttelte den Kopf.

„Woher wollen die denn dann wissen, wie ein Gehirn mit Telepathie auf das Gift reagiert?" Er winkte ab. „Aber ist auch egal. Nach einer Weile hören die Kopfschmerzen auf… Damit rechne ich zumindest. Über lange Zeit kann ich diese Schmerzmittel nicht schlucken."

Ken schnaubte. „Von denen sollte man nur eine alle zwölf Stunden nehmen."

Schuldig zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ohne sie funktioniere ich nicht mit solchen Schmerzen. Aber die zwei sollten bis heute Abend anhalten."

Die Küchentür öffnete sich und Omi kam herein. „Was sollte bis heute Abend anhalten?"

Schuldig hielt das leere Briefchen hoch.

Omis Augen weiteten sich. „Da waren doch noch zwei drin!"

Schuldig grinste. „Jetzt nicht mehr. Ihr hättet euch genauer über die Nebenwirkungen von dem Nervengift informieren sollen. Ich denke, bis morgen Abend werden die Kopfschmerzen nachgelassen haben… Aber bis dahin brauche ich noch mal vier davon, wenn ich nicht im Bett bleiben soll."

Omi sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Gestern waren die Kopfschmerzen doch noch nicht so stark."

„Tja… es dauert ein bisschen, bis ein Gehirn gemerkt hat, dass etwas nicht stimmt."

Omi nahm ihm das Briefchen aus der Hand. „Na schön. Ich besorge mehr davon. Aber länger als bis morgen Abend schluckst du das Zeug nicht. Dann gehen wir zu einem der Ärzte, wenn es nicht besser wird."

Schuldig zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. „Von mir aus. Ist mir egal. Ach ja…", fügte er an. „Meine Reaktionsgeschwindigkeit und Wahrnehmung sind mit den Tabletten etwas eingeschränkt. Aber ich bin es gewöhnt."

Omi nickte. „Verstanden. Heute Morgen kommen Manx und Birman vorbei. Sag ihnen alles, was du weißt."

„Meinetwegen." Ihm drehte sich zwar der Magen um, bei dem Gedanken, für diese Idioten zu arbeiten. Aber die Alternative war keine Möglichkeit.

Entsprechend Omis Voraussage fand er sich knapp zwei Stunden später im Keller des Koneko wieder.

Vor ihm saßen die beiden Agentinnen und Manx stellte ein Aufnahmegerät vor ihm auf den Tisch.

„Die Daten werden hinterher ausgewertet", erklärte sie.

Schuldig atmete tief. „Euch ist klar, dass, je mehr Material ihr dokumentiert und je mehr Leute an dem Projekt arbeiten… um so eher dringt etwas nach außen, ja?"

Birman lehnte sich zurück. „Nur Weiß und wir beide. Ist das ausreichend sicher für Sie?"

Schuldig grinste. „Ihr werdet noch früh genug merken, dass nichts ausreichend sicher ist."

Manx schnaubte verärgert. „Zum Punkt. Sie nannten die Organisation Rosenkreuz?"

„Ja." Er nahm sich nicht die Zeit zu nicken. Das würde man auf dem Band ja nicht hören. Er blieb regungslos sitzen. „Manche nennen sie auch einfach das Institut."

Birman blieb stumm, während ihre Kollegin durch die Befragung führte.

„Wo ist der Sitz der Organisation?"

„Der Sitz ist irgendwo in der Schweiz. Ich war selbst natürlich nie da. Von ein paar Ausbildern, die schwächer waren als ich, habe ich ein, zwei Bilder aufschnappen können. Aber das war's auch schon, sie sind zu gut abgeschirmt. Es muss irgendein Kaff sein. Eine bewohnte Ortschaft. Sie verstecken sich wohl einfach unter den Leuten."

„Wo wurden Sie ausgebildet?"

„Ich war in Österreich. Die Ausbildungsstätten bleiben immer nur für eine Gruppe bestehen. Keiner der Schüler bekommt eine andere Schule zu sehen, als die, in der er ausgebildet wird. Im Allgemeinen existiert nie mehr als eine solche Stätte auf einmal."

„Haben diese Ausbildungsstätten wenigstens eine Gemeinsamkeit?"

Schuldig grinste. „Ja. Sie befinden sich an einem abgelegenen Kurort, nicht zu weit vom Hauptsitz weg. Getarnt als Privatschule oder Klinik. So in der Art. Sie fallen äußerlich nicht auf. Ein Großteil der Anlagen befindet sich unter der Schule selbst."

Manx zögerte. „Worin… besteht die Ausbildung?"

„Natürlich werden die Schüler ihrem Talent entsprechend ausgebildet. Dazu kommt Nahkampf, Schusswaffen, Strategie, Fremdsprachen… Nicht zu vergessen die Gehirnwäsche, die wir verpasst bekommen." Er sah Manx direkt in die Augen. „Und die normalerweise auch ziemlich effektiv ist."

„Bei Ihnen nicht?"

Wieder grinste er, diesmal breiter. „Crawford… und ich waren zu stark. Sie kamen nie ganz durch unsere Schilde durch. Bei mir zumindest nicht mehr nach dem ‚_Abnabeln'_, bei dem alles gelöscht wird, was vor Rosenkreuz war. Und Nagi… Er war nicht lange genug bei ihnen. Sie hatten keine andere Wahl, als ihn so früh schon wieder zu uns zu schicken." Er schnaubte. „Wir wurden immer schwerer zu kontrollieren. _Zu _schwer, wie sich herausgestellt hat."

„Was ist mit dem vierten? Farfarello?"

Schuldig lachte leise. „Ja… Jay. Ich habe ja immer noch den Verdacht, dass sie den zu uns geschickt haben, weil sie uns beibringen wollten, dass wir nicht immer nur gewinnen können. Sie haben wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass Crawford ihn so unter Kontrolle bringen würde. Er hat Crawford aufs Wort gehorcht. Jay war nie in Ausbildung bei Rosenkreuz. Sie haben ihn gefunden und hielten ihn als Killermaschine für brauchbar."

„Er war nicht unter den Toten", warf Birman nervös ein.

Schuldig lächelte engelsgleich, was den Agentinnen einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. „Als ich ihn vor einem Jahr das letzte Mal gesehen habe, war er in einer Nervenheilanstalt."

„Da ist er nicht mehr", fuhr ihm Manx ins Wort.

Schuldig lachte. „Ihr habt nachgeforscht." Er seufzte und meinte ernst: „Er braucht euch nicht weiter zu kümmern. Er gehört nicht mehr zu Schwarz und ist außer Landes."

„Er läuft frei rum?", fragte Manx entsetzt.

„Er wird betreut", erwiderte Schuldig ruhig. Dann funkelte er seine Gegenüber düster an. „Aber wenn ihr denkt, ich verrate ihn, dann habt ihr euch geschnitten. Er kümmert euch nicht", wiederholte er.

„Vielleicht kümmert er das Institut", meinte Birman. „Sind Sie sicher, dass er vor denen geschützt ist?"

Schuldig zuckte die Schultern. „Die waren es, die ihn aus dem Team geholt haben. Die sind nur froh, dass er weg ist."

Weitere zwei Stunden später war Schuldig kurz davor, mit dem Kopf gegen eine Wand zu rennen.

Nach wie vor war er von den Schmerzmitteln beduselt, aber nach so lange still sitzen und blöde Fragen beantworten, machte sich das Dröhnen im Kopf wieder bemerkbar.

Genervt rieb er sich die Schläfen.

Birman zitierte mit dem Handy Omi nach unten, da sie mit dem zweiten Teil der Befragung – was auch immer das heißen mochte – weitermachen wollten.

Nach etwa fünf Minuten, in denen sich Schwarz und Weiß gegenseitig in den Boden starrten, stieg Omi die Treppe hinunter und balancierte vorsichtig ein Tablett mit beiden Händen. Einen Rucksack hatte er ebenfalls bei sich.

Er stellte das Tablett mit einer Kanne Wasser und Keksen auf den Tisch und legte den Rucksack auf einen Sessel. Zuerst schenkte er Schuldig und dann den beiden Agentinnen ein Glas Wasser ein. Zu Schuldig meinte er: „Austrinken."

Schuldig musste sich das nicht zweimal sagen lassen.

Omi schenkte ihm gleich noch einmal nach. „Ehe die Kopfschmerzen wieder kommen", erklärte er.

Manx richtete sich auf. „Was für Kopfschmerzen?"

Omi zuckte die Schultern, holte einen Laptop und ein paar Kabel aus seinem Rucksack und meinte beiläufig: „Sein Gehirn hat ein bisschen Mühe damit, dass es ständig Informationen bekommt, die es nicht verarbeiten kann." Er schloss die Kabel an den Computer an. „Damit hätten wir eigentlich rechnen müssen. Er hat heute Morgen zwei von den starken Schmerzmitteln genommen."

Manx rutschte unbehaglich hin und her. „Ist das nicht etwas übertrieben?", fragte sie kleinlaut.

Omi ließ Schuldig gar nicht erst antworten. „Nein. Er hat es gebraucht, das versichere ich dir." Der Computer startete ein Programm. Omi nickte zufrieden, als die Anzeige erschien.

Er nahm etwas aus dem Rucksack, das aussah, wie ein Spinnennetz aus Kabeln. Er stand auf und trat auf Schuldig zu.

Schuldig seufzte, als er es erkannte.

Omi lächelte nur. „Das war ja wohl klar, oder?", fragte er.

Schuldig hielt still, und Omi hantierte mehrere Minuten, um ihm die Gerätschaft auf den Kopf zu setzen.

Nach den Fragen über Rosenkreuz, kamen jetzt wohl die Fragen über ihn selbst.

Omi wandte den Bildschirm von Schuldig ab, so dass dieser die Anzeige nicht mehr sehen konnte und beobachtete die Kurven, die auf dem Monitor gezeichnet wurden. „Entspann dich."

Schuldig schnaubte. „Ist eine Weile her, dass man mich so was hat machen lassen."

Omi ging nicht darauf ein und sagte: „Die ersten beiden Fragen beantwortest du bitte wahrheitsgemäß, bei den zweiten beiden lügst du."

Schuldig nickte. Er kannte die Prozedur.

„Wie alt bist du?"

„Dreiundzwanzig."

„Bist du das einzige noch lebende Mitglied von Schwarz?"

„Ja."

Omi hielt den Blick fest auf die Kurven gerichtet, die geradlinig weiterliefen. „Wie ist dein gebürtiger Name?"

„Johanna von Orléans", kam die Antwort ohne zu zögern.

„Familienstand?"

„Verheiratet mit sechs Kindern."

„Wie lange hat es gedauert, dich darauf zu trainieren, einem Lügendetektor etwas vor zu lügen?"

Schuldig grinste breit. „Nur zwei Tage."

Omi verdrehte die Augen, nahm Schuldig die Kabel wieder ab und fuhr das Programm herunter. „Damit kommen wir nicht weiter", sagte er zu den beiden Agentinnen. „Der Detektor hat nicht das kleinste bisschen reagiert. Und zumindest bei seinem Namen weiß ich, dass er gelogen hat."

Schuldig lachte. „Wieso? Mache ich auf dich keinen jungfräulichen Eindruck?"

„Nicht im Geringsten", antwortete Omi prompt und lehnte sich zurück. „Es gibt aber noch eine weitere Möglichkeit zu testen, ob du die Wahrheit sagst."

Schuldig trank einen Schluck von seinem Tee, lehnte sich ebenfalls zurück und kreuzte die Arme. „Ah. Ich habe mich schon gefragt, ob du es bemerkt hast, oder nicht."

Omi grinste zufrieden. „Gut. Dann weißt du also, dass es schwierig wäre, mich anzulügen."

Schuldig zuckte die Schultern. „Kommt darauf an. Im Prinzip ist es wie beim Lügendetektor. Wenn ich die Emotionen zurückhalte, kann ich auch einen Empathen anlügen."

Omis Lächeln schwand. „Dann werde ich dafür sorgen müssen, dass deine Emotionen hoch kommen, nicht wahr?"

Lange hielten die beiden Assassins dem Blick des anderen stand.

Schuldig war derjenige, der den Blickkontakt resignierend abbrach. „Na schön. Fein. Schieß los."

Omi nickte zufrieden. „Na bitte. Geht doch. Antworte bitte wenn möglich nur mit ja oder nein."

Schuldig nickte.

„Wirst du uns helfen, Rosenkreuz zu zerstören?"

„Ja." Schuldig gab sich Mühe, die Emotionen nicht oder nur zum Teil zu blocken. Er hatte keine Lust, von diesem Knirps sonst mit persönlichen Fragen angegriffen zu werden. Er beschränkte sich auf das, was er denken sollte – nicht mehr.

Bei dieser Frage fiel es ihm nicht einmal schwer. Allein das Wort ‚_Rosenkreuz'_ rief genügend Emotionen in ihm hervor.

Omi empfing diese Emotionen klar und deutlich.

Angst und Hass.

Zufrieden mit der Antwort fuhr Omi mit der nächsten Frage fort: „Wenn es aussichtslos würde, würdest du uns verraten und zu ihnen zurückkehren?"

„Nein."

Omi sah in die kalten, grünen Augen.

Mehr Angst. Abscheu. Der Drang, frei zu sein.

„Was würdest du stattdessen tun?"

„Ich würde mich eher selbst töten, als zu denen zurück zu kehren."

Entschlossenheit. Stolz.

„Würdest du während oder nach dem Auftrag einen von uns töten?"

„Nein. Aber nach dem Auftrag bin ich weg."

Das Gefühl, losbrechen zu wollen. Gleichgültigkeit. Emotionale Erschöpfung.

„Hast du alle Fragen über Rosenkreuz vorhin zu Manx und Birman vollständig und wahrheitsgemäß beantwortet?"

Schuldigs Augen zogen sich zu wütenden Schlitzen. „Ja."

Wut. Hilflosigkeit. Resignation.

Omi ließ sich ein Grinsen darauf hin nicht nehmen. „Er sagt die Wahrheit."

Manx und Birman tauschten einen unsicheren Blick aus, und Manx holte darauf seufzend die Disk aus dem Aufnahmegerät.

Omi nahm sie entgegen.

„Da ist alles drauf. Aber viel verwertbares Material gibt es nicht."

Omi nickte. „Damit hatten wir gerechnet." Er wandte sich an Schuldig, der auf einem Keks herumkaute. „Du wirst uns doch sagen, wenn dir etwas entfallen sein sollte, oder?"

Er schluckte und rieb sich die Krümel von den Händen. „Ich hatte eigentlich vor zu überleben, ja", meinte er sarkastisch.

Omi gab sich damit zufrieden und packte seinen Laptop wieder ein. „Gut. Du kannst dich bis zum Mittagessen etwas ausruhen. Am Nachmittag hilfst du Youji im Gewächshaus." Er stand auf und verließ mit den Frauen den Keller.

Schuldig blieb einige Minuten sitzen, aß noch ein paar Kekse und leerte den Eistee. Dann ging er zurück in sein Zimmer und legte sich hin.

Die Fragerunde hatte ihn ziemlich geschlaucht. Es war anstrengend, sich mit den Schmerzmitteln zu konzentrieren und an alle Details zu erinnern.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er einschlief.

Eine Stunde später war Omi zusammen mit Aya in seinem Zimmer und hörte sich mit Kopfhörern die Aufnahme an, die Manx und Birman zuvor von Schuldig gemacht hatten.

Aus heiterem Himmel spürte Omi plötzlich einen heftigen Druck auf der Brust und schnappte nach Luft. Dann riss er sich den Kopfhörer vom Kopf.

Aya schaltete das Gerät aus und hob eine Augenbraue. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Omi schluckte und zwang sich zu lächeln. „Ja. Ich bekomme von Kopfhörern Kopfschmerzen, das ist alles." Er warf einen alibihaften Blick auf die Uhr. „Es ist auch schon fast Mittag. Ich gehe Schuldig aufwecken. Der ist bestimmt eingeschlafen." Er stand auf, hastete aus dem Zimmer und nach oben.

Aya sah ihm noch misstrauisch hinterher, schüttelte aber den Kopf. Es war wirklich gleich Mittag.

Vor Schuldigs Zimmertür überlegte sich Omi kurz, ob er anklopfen sollte, drückte dann aber zuerst die Türklinke, um zu sehen, ob der Deutsche vielleicht vergessen hatte abzuschließen.

Die Tür sprang auf. Und wie Omi erwartet hatte, lag der andere Mann keuchend im Bett und wälzte sich hin und her.

Omi atmete tief ein, trat auf das Bett zu und schüttelte Schuldig an der Schulter. „Schuldig!"

Dieser reagierte nicht.

Omi schüttelte heftiger. „Schuldig! Wach auf!"

Diesmal schien es zu wirken. Grüne Augen wurden weit aufgerissen. Schuldig rang nach Luft und schoss hoch.

Omi hielt ihn diesmal an beiden Schultern fest. „He! Ganz ruhig! War nur ein Traum." Aber Traum hin oder her, die Emotionen dazu waren für den jungen Mann fast überwältigend

Schuldig war noch nicht ganz wach und lachte hysterisch. „Oh, im Gegenteil. Kein Traum. Kein Traum…" Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und kniff die Augen zusammen, als seine Gedanken langsam wieder in seinen Kopf zurückkehrten. „Fuck!", fluchte er und beruhigte willentlich seine Atmung.

Omi setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Er musste nicht fragen, was der andere geträumt hatte… oder von wem. Der Schrei, von dem er heute Morgen geweckt worden war, sprach Bände, ebenso wie die Gefühle, die ihn dazu gebracht hatten, jetzt hierher zu kommen.

Stein für Stein baute Schuldig die Fassade um sich herum geübt wieder auf. Er warf einen kalten Blick auf Omi und grinste. „Weißt du nicht, dass es unhöflich ist, in den Gefühlen anderer Leute herumzustöbern?"

Omi hob eine Augenbraue. Und in den Gedanken anderer Leute herumzustöbern war wohl in Ordnung? Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte es ja nicht mit Absicht getan. Er lächelte verhalten. „War keine Absicht. Ich kann…", er streckte seine Hände aus, „… na ja… ich kann nach den Gefühlen von Leuten langen. Das hab ich bei dem Test unten gemacht. Aber es dauert immer ein Weilchen, bis… ähm…" Er suchte nach Worten und zog schließlich die Hände wieder zurück. „Bis diese… ähm… Antennen… wieder zurückkommen."

Schuldig verdrehte die Augen. „Amateure", murmelte er. „Hat dir keiner gezeigt, wie man Schilde aufbaut?"

Omi blinzelte. „Nein. Wer sollte mir das denn auch zeigen können?"

„Aber sie haben keine Probleme damit, dich Fähigkeiten benutzen zu lassen, über die du nicht die geringste Kontrolle hast?"

Omi zuckte die Schultern.

„Fuck! Vollidioten!" Er schwang sich aus dem Bett und krallte eine Hand kurz in seinen Haaren fest. „Na schön. Ich bring's dir bei. Vielleicht bringt uns das einen Vorteil. Mit einem ‚_Talentierten'_ – und sei es nur ein Empath – rechnet das Institut nicht."

Omi blieb still sitzen. „Kannst du das denn? Ohne dein…?"

Schuldig wandte sich wieder zu ihm um und grinste. „Es wäre natürlich um einiges einfacher. Ich könnte dir die entsprechenden Techniken ruckzuck schnell einpflanzen. Aber der traditionelle Weg geht auch."

„Und… ich könnte es zu unserem Vorteil einsetzen?"

Schuldig dachte darüber nach. „Hm. Ich weiß nicht, wie ausgeprägt dein Talent ist, Kleiner. Aber es wäre möglich, dass du andere Talentierte, die in der Nähe sind, schneller entdeckst… ohne selbst sofort entdeckt zu werden." Den letzten Teil fügte er überlegen grinsend an.

Auf dem Weg zur Küche konnten Omi und Schuldig einen beißenden Geruch ausmachen, der sich die Treppe hoch ausbreitete.

Omi hielt kurz inne, blinzelte überrascht und ging weiter, als Schuldig gegen ihn prallte.

Im Wohnzimmer stießen sie auf Aya, der an einem offenen Fenster stand und meinte: „In einer halben Stunde kommt Pizza."

Die drei zuckten zusammen, als aus der Küche ein lautes Scheppern tönte.

Gleich darauf stürzte Youji lachend aus der Tür.

„RAUS!", schrie Ken von drinnen.

Omi stützte die Hände in die Hüften und schaute Youji tadelnd an. „Was hast du angestellt?"

„Nichts", erwiderte der Playboy mit weit geöffneten Augen, mit denen er in etwa so unschuldig wirkte, wie ihr Gast. „Ken hat das Essen anbrennen lassen, ich hab versucht, ihn aufzuheitern und Aya hat Pizza bestellt." Er ließ den aufgesetzten Gesichtsausdruck fallen und lachte.

Die wütende Stimme aus der Küche war anderer Meinung: „Ich hab überhaupt erst _deinetwegen_ das Essen anbrennen lassen!"

Youjis Grinsen schwand kaum merklich, als er Schuldig neben Omi stehen sah. Noch hatte er dessen Bemerkung von gestern nicht vergessen, und sie spukte unaufhörlich in seinem Kopf herum.

Schuldig bemerkte Youjis Zögern und erwiderte das Grinsen, als wäre nichts. „Ich seh zu, dass er sich nicht verletzt." Damit trottete er in die Küche.

Omi, Youji und Aya starrten ihm mehr misstrauisch als verwundert hinterher.

Schuldig spürte die Blicke, die sich in seinen Rücken bohrten und drehte sich noch mal um. „Was? Mir ist langweilig!" Er öffnete die Tür und verschwand.

Ken hörte die Schritte hinter sich, griff nach dem nächstbesten Topf, der ihm zwischen die Finger kam und holte aus. „Ich sagte… r-raus…" Erschrocken hielt er inne, als nicht wie erwartet Youji, sondern Schuldig vor ihm stand. Das beruhigte ihn natürlich erst mal gar nicht. Er hatte zwar zuvor gesagt, dass Youji an der Katastrophe in der Küche Schuld war, aber ohne den Deutschen unter ihrem Dach, wäre er nie so leicht abzulenken gewesen.

Schuldig lehnte sich an den Türrahmen und grinste. „Vielleicht liegt es auch einfach an der Küche", meinte er gespielt ernst.

Ken traute sich nun doch nicht mehr, den Topf zu werfen und stellte ihn wieder auf die Abstellplatte. „Halt die Klappe."

„Von dir kriege ich wohl nie etwas anderes zu hören", lachte Schuldig und sah sich in der Küche um. Der Schaden begrenzte sich auf die Herdplatte und den Fußboden direkt davor.

„Was willst du denn hören?", murrte Ken und kratzte rigoros mehr verkohltes Essen vom Herd.

„Irgendetwas Nettes." Schuldigs Grinsen wurde immer breiter.

Ken schnaubte. Warum sollte er jemandem etwas Nettes sagen, der ihm ohne Zweifel in nicht zu ferner Zukunft in den Rücken fallen würde? „Ich traue dir nicht weiter, als ich dich werfen kann."

„Das ist aber nicht nett."

Ken warf den Plastikschaber auf die Ablage und drehte sich um. „Was machst du überhaupt hier? Wenn du schon nicht aufräumen hilfst, dann verzieh dich. Glaub ja nicht, dass ich dich nicht rausschmeißen kann."

„Süß."

Ken blinzelte ein paar Mal. „Bitte was?"

„Du bist süß, wenn du wütend wirst."

Ken machte mehrmals geräuschlos den Mund auf und zu. „D-du nennst mich… _mich_… süß?"

Schuldig zuckte die Schultern. „Zugegeben, nicht so süß wie Omi mit diesen großen Kulleraugen… Aber die Art von süß würde dir auch nicht stehen."

Die drei Assassins, die im Wohnzimmer mit gespitzten Ohren saßen und hofften, dass die beiden in der Küche sich nicht gegenseitig an die Gurgel gingen, schreckten hoch, als die Küchentür aufsprang und Schuldig vor Kens Rage in Sicherheit brachte.

Der Deutsche lachte und setzte sofort sein unschuldigstes Gesicht auf, als ihn die düsteren Blicke der drei Weiß trafen. „Ich glaube, der mag mich nicht."

Aya schnaubte verärgert. „Als ob ein Youji nicht mehr als genug wäre."

Das Mittagessen war ruhig. Kaum einer sagte mehr als „Gib mir doch bitte mal den Saft".

Schuldig fühlte sich wie eine schwarze Spielfigur mitten unter weißen.

Bis Ken schließlich die Stille brach, da er es offensichtlich nicht mehr aushielt. „Omi. Erklär mir doch bitte noch mal, warum wir ihm vertrauen."

Schuldig schnaubte. „Ich dachte, nach der Fragerunde heute Morgen wär das aus der Welt."

Ken starrte ihn mit einem ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck an. „Du kannst mir nicht weismachen, dass du es nicht schaffen würdest, einen Lügendetektor auszutricksen!"

Schuldig verharrte mit der Pizza in der Hand auf dem Weg zum Mund. Lügendetektor?

Omi antwortete auf Kens Tirade gelassen: „Mein Programm ist einfach so gut. Du wirst mir vertrauen müssen, Ken-kun."

Schuldigs Augen schielten knapp zu Omi, dann biss er in die Pizza. Interessant. Die restlichen Weiß-Mitglieder wussten also scheinbar nichts von Omis Talent…

Ken warf die Hände in die Luft.

Aber es war Aya, der darauf etwas erwiderte. „Wir mögen dir vertrauen, aber nicht ihm." Er nickte abschätzig in Richtung Schuldig.

Omi nickte ruhig. „Gut. Dann vertraue auf mein Urteil, wenn ich sage, dass er uns nicht anlügt."

Aya seufzte, Ken schob seinen Teller weg, Youji aß schweigend weiter und Omi hakte das Thema für sich ab.

Schuldig tat es Youji gleich. Er hatte zwar seinen Appetit verloren, aber er wusste, dass er essen musste, wenn er nicht früher als nötig die Kopfschmerzen zurück haben wollte.

Diesmal hielt das Schweigen für etwa fünf Minuten. Dann klingelte das Telefon.

Omi stand auf und sah auf die Anzeige. Er runzelte die Stirn und hob ab. „Ja."

Das weckte das Interesse aller Anwesenden. Es war selten, dass sie per Telefon etwas von Kritiker hörten.

Omis Miene wurde nach und nach düsterer. „Ich verstehe." Er holte tief Luft, wohl, um sich zu beruhigen. „Dafür sorge ich." Er hängte auf.

Aya kreuzte die Arme. „Was ist?"

Omi wandte sich zu seinen Kollegen um, blieb aber stehen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte deutlich, dass er als ihr Anführer zu ihnen redete und nicht als der liebe, kleine Florist. Er hob seinen Blick und sah geradewegs auf Youji. „Es ging um unseren letzten Auftrag."

Youji rutschte unruhig auf seinem Sitz umher. Dieser Blick von Omi gefiel ihm gar nicht. „Ist etwas schief gelaufen? Die Zielperson ist doch erledigt, oder?"

Omi nickte. „Oh, ja. Das ist auch nicht das Problem. Das sieht etwas anders aus." Er baute sich vor ihm auf, was trotz seiner geringen Körpergröße einen Einfluss hatte, solange alle anderen saßen. „Die Spurensicherung der Polizei hat etwas vor Ort gefunden. Eine Zigarettenkippe."

Youji leckte sich nervös die Lippen.

Omi nickte. „Ja. Es war deine. Und bevor du fragst… Sie haben eine DNA-Analyse daran vorgenommen. Glücklicherweise bist du natürlich nicht in der Datenbank der Polizei, und Kritiker haben das Beweismittel verschwinden lassen."

Youji entspannte sich sichtlich.

Aber Omis Gesicht blieb hart. Er trat auf Youji zu, drückte dessen Oberkörper nach vorne, griff dem Mann in die Gesäßtasche und nahm die Zigaretten heraus. Wütend pfefferte er sie in das Waschbecken und schaltete das Wasser ein.

Youji reagierte zu langsam, um es zu verhindern. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. „Verdammt noch mal, Omi. Das waren meine Letzten!", protestierte er.

Omi schoss wieder herum. „Da hast du verdammt recht! Es waren die Letzten!"

Youji wurde jetzt ebenfalls wütend. „Dazu hast du kein Recht…"

„Ach nein?", fuhr Omi ihm eisig ins Wort. „Ich bin der Teamleiter. Ich hab die Entscheidungsgewalt. Und wenn ich sage, dass mit dem Rauchen Schluss ist, dann ist mit dem Rauchen Schluss, hast du mich verstanden?"

Youji biss die Zähne aufeinander und suchte offensichtlich nach einer Ausrede.

Omi ließ ihn gar nicht weiter überlegen. „Das ist ein Befehl."

Youji schmiss seinen Stuhl um und stürmte aus der Küche.

Ken und Aya starrten Omi verblüfft an. Sie wussten natürlich, dass Omi auch anders konnte. Aber bisher hatte er nie in ihre persönlichen Angelegenheiten eingegriffen.

Omi kniff die Augen zusammen.

Schuldig lehnte sich zurück. „Warum hast du ihm nicht den wahren Grund gesagt, Kleiner?"

Omi funkelte ihn wütend an. „Was weiß du schon?"

Schuldig zuckte die Schultern. „Ich hatte früher genaue Anweisungen, euch im Auge zu behalten. Du überlegst dir nicht erst seit heute, ihm das Rauchen zu verbieten."

Omi schluckte. „Das geht dich nichts an." Er schnappte sich seinen Teller und stellte ihn in die Spüle. „Bist du Raucher?", fragte er Schuldig.

Schuldig schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht mehr."

„Gut. Der Befehl gilt ab sofort für alle." Dann verließ auch er die Küche.

Schuldig verdrehte die Augen. Na toll. Was war das doch für ein Haufen von verklemmten Idioten. Und was noch besser war: Er würde den ganzen Nachmittag mit Youji auf Nikotin-Entzug arbeiten. Spitze. Wirklich.

Der Höflichkeit halber räumte er seinen Teller ebenfalls weg und ließ Aya und Ken alleine zurück.

Ken trank einen Schluck und murmelte: „Der Typ ist nicht gerade gut für die Team-Dynamik."

Aya schnaubte nur. „Das hat sich Kudou selbst zuzuschreiben."

Ken sah auf. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst!"

Aya zuckte die Schultern. „Trotzdem er mir auf die Nerven geht, ist Youji mein Freund. Unser Freund. Aber eine Kippe an einem Tatort liegen zu lassen, war mehr als nur unachtsam."

Ken ließ seinen Kopf hängen. „Mag sein."

„Und Omi war im Recht, ihm das Rauchen zu verbieten, wenn er so verantwortungslos damit umgeht."

Ken schob einen Pizzakrümel auf seinem Teller hin und her. „Ich mag es trotzdem nicht, dass Schuldig hier ist."

Aya lächelte leicht. „Ich auch nicht. Aber nicht einmal er kann etwas dafür, dass Youji schlampig ist."

Schuldig fand Youji im Gewächshaus, wo er wie ein Wilder Düngersäcke stapelte.

Youji drehte sich um, als er die Tür quietschen hörte. „Was zum Teufel willst du?"

Schuldig grinste. „Der Boss hat mir gesagt, ich solle mich nach dem Essen hier bei dir zur Arbeit melden."

Youji schmiss den Sack, den er gerade trug, kräftig auf den Boden. Sehr zu seinem Missfallen brach er dabei nicht auf. „Der ‚_Boss'_ kann mich mal."

Schuldig hob eine Augenbraue. „Um das zu sehen würde ich sogar Eintritt zahlen."

Der Spieler in Youji kam nicht umhin, bei dieser Bemerkung zu grinsen.

Schuldig seufzte. Kudou war erbärmlich. Er ließ sich viel zu sehr von Äußerlichkeiten ablenken. „Ich sag dir was…", begann Schuldig.

„Bloß nicht!"

Schuldig lachte leicht. „Weißt du, warum er das eben getan hat?"

Youji fand so sehr schnell seine Wut wieder und trat den unschuldigen Düngersack. Diesmal platzte eine Naht an der Seite. Youji grinste zufrieden. „Weil der kleine Pisser schon seit Ewigkeiten eine Ausrede sucht, mir die Zigaretten zu streichen." Er war frustriert und wütend, hatte aber trotzdem sofort den Anflug eines schlechten Gewissens dafür, Omi so zu titulieren.

Schuldig nickte nachdenklich. „Wo du recht hast…" Er machte ein paar Schritte vorwärts. „Hast du dir schon mal überlegt, _warum_ er sie dir wegnehmen wollte?"

Youji sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Oh, komm schon, Kudou. So dumm bist du nicht."

Youji seufzte. Er wusste, dass er zuviel rauchte. Und natürlich würde Omi das nicht gefallen, immerhin waren sie Freunde und Omi von Natur aus besorgt. „Dann soll er das sagen und mir nicht Befehle erteilen", murmelte er kleinlaut.

Schuldig lachte, laut diesmal. „Willst du mir allen Ernstes weismachen, dass du auf einen freundschaftlichen Rat hören würdest?"

„Fuck you", fauchte Youji.

Schuldig lachte nur weiter. „Oh-ho. Erst der Kleine und jetzt ich. Du hast wohl schon lange keine fremde Hose mehr aufgekriegt, was, Kudou?"

Youji stapfte bedrohlich auf den Deutschen zu. „Hör mal zu, du Arschloch. Was macht dich so plötzlich zum Experten, was unser Team angeht?"

Schuldig wich keinen Zentimeter zurück. „Was mich zum Experten macht? Bis vor kurzem war alles, was ich tun musste, die Augen schließen und zuhören. Ich kenne eure erbärmliche, kleine Truppe besser als ihr selbst."

Youjis Augen wurden schmaler. „Wenn wir so erbärmlich sind, was machst du dann hier?"

Schuldig zuckte gleichgültig die Schultern. „Widrige Umstände." Er grinste. „Und jetzt raus und red mit dem Kleinen. Ich hab keine Lust draufzugehen, weil ihr euch im falschen Moment streitet."

Wütend stapfte Youji aus dem Zimmer und ließ Schuldig zurück.

Der Deutsche blieb lange stehen.

Weiß. Sie waren so anders als Schwarz.

Bei Schwarz wurde nicht zurückgehalten. Wenn jemand ein Problem mit etwas hatte, wurde es gesagt, und scheiß drauf, ob man damit jemandem zu nahe trat. Das Team wurde immer in alles eingeweiht. Keine Geheimnisse, insbesondere nicht solche, die in einem Ernstfall wichtig sein konnten.

Er verstand es nicht. Die Kätzchen waren doch dicke Freunde mit allem drum und dran. Er lachte knapp auf. Trotzdem waren sie bei Dingen, die Missionen betrafen, wie ausgewechselt… …

… Ah… Langsam verstand er. Für Schwarz war es nie ein Problem gewesen, Leute zu töten. Entsprechend gab es keinen Unterschied zwischen dem Team während den Aufträgen und dem Team dazwischen.

Und Omi hielt seine Gabe vor den anderen geheim. Das passte ihm nicht, er würde das noch ändern müssen…

Dann war da die Sache mit Youjis Zigaretten und dem Alkohol.

Schuldig schnaubte. Brad hätte nicht mit Befehlen zurückgehalten, weil er sich nicht in das ‚_Privatleben'_ seiner Leute einmischen wollte. Er hätte den Befehl verdammt noch mal erteilt, ohne sich um Reaktionen zu kümmern. Einfach, weil es für das Team das Richtige war.

Warum machten diese Kätzchen so ein Trara um alles?

Wenn sie auch dieses Mal mit dem Leben davonkommen wollten, mussten sie diese letzte Grenze zwischen ihrem Blumendasein und den Killern brechen.

Und Schuldig würde dafür sorgen, dass sie das auch taten.

Hätte Youji nicht gewusst, dass Schuldig seine telepathischen Kräfte im Moment nicht gebrauchen konnte, wäre er sich sicher gewesen, dass dieser an seinem plötzlichen, schlechten Gewissen schuld war.

Aber so war es wohl sein eigenes.

Er fand Omi alleine im noch geschlossenen Laden eine Bestellliste durchsehen.

Der junge Assassin sah kurz auf, wandte sich aber gleich wieder den Blättern zu. „Ich werde meine Meinung nicht ändern, Youji."

Wütend riss Youji ihm die Liste aus der Hand und knallte sie auf Omis anderer Seite wieder auf den Tisch. „Es tut mir leid, okay?", rief er aus. „Ich hab Mist gebaut. Und, fein, vielleicht hab ich es verdient! Aber _das_", er deutete auf Omi, „habe ich nicht verdient."

Omi seufzte tief. Was konnte er darauf schon antworten…? „Nein. Das hast du nicht. Aber du hörst ja nur auf Befehle."

Youji warf die Hände in die Luft. „Und den hab ich doch gekriegt, oder? Können wir jetzt bitte wieder wie Freunde reden?"

Omi biss sich auf die Lippe. „Seit dem Zwischenfall mit… Seit _dem_ Zwischenfall…" Youji würde wissen, welchen ‚_Zwischenfall'_ er meinte. „Du hast seitdem bestimmt viermal so viel geraucht wie vorher. Du kommst öfters betrunken nach Hause." Noch ein Punkt, den er Youji gerne verboten hätte. Aber solange es ihre Aufträge nicht gefährdete… Youji war nie an Tagen mit Mission betrunken.

Youji sah zur Seite. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass es so offensichtlich gewesen war. „Das ist dir aufgefallen?"

Omi lachte kurz bitter auf. „Ich schlafe im Zimmer neben dir. Wer muss sich denn mit anhören, wie du nach einer Sumpftour kaum noch den Schlüssel ins Schlüsselloch kriegst? Wer hört dich die halbe Nacht lang deine Lungen auskotzen?"

Youji fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. „Shit."

„Ja. Shit." Omis Anführer-Fassade bröckelte. Dabei hatte er sich so vorgenommen, das nicht zuzulassen. Er musste um Youjis Willen hart bleiben. Er schluckte schmerzlich. „Hast du eine Ahnung, wie es ist, einem Freund zusehen zu müssen, wie er sich langsam umbringt?" Er blinzelte heftig. Keine Tränen. Nicht jetzt. „Wir alle sterben wohl eher früher als später. Aber…" Er holte tief Luft. „Nicht mehr, Youji. Mit dem Rauchen ist Schluss. Und den Alkohol solltest du auch lassen, solange wir es mit diesen Verrückten zu tun haben."

Youji sagte lange nichts. Dann lächelte er. „Hast du für den Alk auch noch eine Ausrede gefunden?"

Omi kreuzte die Arme und… schmollte. „Solange es die Arbeit nicht einschränkt, kann ich dir nicht verbieten zu trinken. Aber da wir momentan bedroht werden, wirst du etwas runterschrauben müssen. Lieber wäre es mir, du würdest es ganz lassen."

„Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag."

Omi sah auf.

„Ich gehe nur noch zweimal die Woche weg, und ich sag immer, wo ich bin."

Omi dachte darüber nach. „Einmal die Woche. Und einer von uns geht mit."

Youji verzog das Gesicht. Das konnte ja noch was werden. „Du kämpfst mit harten Bandagen, was?"

„Ich will nicht, dass du drauf gehst, Youji", erwiderte Omi kühl.

Youji atmete tief. Verdammt! Er wollte eine Zigarette! „Fein. Einverstanden. Aber wehe ich höre Beschwerden, weil ich allen auf die Nerven gehe ohne Zigaretten."

„Habe ich dein Wort?", presste Omi noch einmal.

Youji sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Du hast mein Wort."

Das Lächeln und die feste Umarmung, die Omi ihm darauf schenkte, waren es wert.

… Bis er zum hundertsten Mal an diesem Tag reflexartig nach seiner Zigarettenschachtel greifen würde, die nicht mehr da war…

Aber das kam erst später. Jetzt war er glücklich, den jungen Mann in den Armen zu halten und zu wissen, dass er ihm zumindest eine der vielen Sorgen ersparen konnte.

Der nächste Tag brachte genau das, was er versprochen hatte. Zwar waren sie erst beim Frühstück, aber die kommenden Stunden zeichneten sich schon deutlich ab.

Schuldig brauchte seine Medikamente.

Youji kaute an seinen Fingernägeln, zitterte und wuselte durch die Küche.

Ken hatte sich immer noch nicht an die Anwesenheit von Schuldig gewöhnt und war entsprechend schreckhaft.

Aya hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, den Hausgast zu ignorieren und dafür Youji als Belohnung für seine Enthaltsamkeit einen Beruhigungs-Tee zu kochen.

Und Omi… Omi war so wie immer. Er tat, als wäre die Erweiterung ihres Teams durch einen ehemaligen Schwarz absolut nichts Außergewöhnliches und wartete geduldig, bis Schuldigs Schmerzmittel einsetzten, damit er seinen Unterricht bei dem Deutschen beginnen konnte.

Schließlich ließ sich Youji auf seinen Stuhl plumpsen, öffnete die große Tüte Schokochips, die er in einem Schrank gefunden hatte und schob sich eine Handvoll davon in den Mund. Der Reihe nach schickte er allen Anwesenden einen düsteren Blick. „Kein Wort!", knurrte er.

Von Omi bekam Youji als Antwort nur ein sonniges Lächeln und für einen kurzen Augenblick ließ die Anspannung, die durch seinen ganzen Körper ging, von ihm ab.

Dann wurde eine Tasse vor ihm hingestellt, er hob den Kopf und sah in zwei amethystfarbene Augen. „Tee, Aya? Ich trinke keinen Tee. Ich will meinen Kaffee", maulte er fest entschlossen.

Aya seufzte nur. „Versuch den Tee, Kudou. Kaffee macht dich nur nervöser." Über Ayas Gesicht huschte ein warmer Ausdruck, der Youji stumm mitteilte, dass er sehr zu schätzen wusste, dass er sich diesem einen Befehl nicht widersetzte.

Youji war so überrascht von diesem Ausdruck, dass er blind nach der Tasse griff und einen Schluck probierte. Erstaunt blinzelte er, nahm einen weiteren Schluck und sah wieder zu Aya auf. Das schmeckte ja _gut_.

Aya lächelte sanft und klopfte Youji auf die Schulter. „Trink aus."

Schuldig lehnte sich breit grinsend zu Youji und klaute ihm eine Handvoll Chips.

„Finger weg!", schnauzte Youji.

Schuldig lachte nur. „Wusstest du eigentlich, dass der Körper nur drei Tage braucht, um sich vom Nikotin zu entgiften?"

Youji trank einen Schluck Tee und überlegte sich, den anderen einfach zu ignorieren. Er tat es nicht: „Ja, du Klugscheißer, das weiß ich. Und du weißt so gut wie ich, dass das nicht das einzige Problem ist."

Schuldig seufzte laut und schüttelte übertrieben den Kopf. „Nein, was ist das doch schade, dass ich meine Telepathie nicht hab." Er grinste.

Youji schossen tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf. Aber der eine, in dem er sich überlegte, den Deutschen zu fragen, ob er ihn später mit Telepathie von den psychischen Entzugserscheinungen befreien könnte, drängte sich ungefragt in den Vordergrund.

Keiner der Anwesenden musste Gedanken lesen können, um das zu sehen. Schuldig studierte seine Fingernägel. „Wer weiß… Vielleicht lasse ich mich sogar dazu überreden."

Wütend schaufelte sich Youji eine weitere Ladung Chips in den Rachen.

Schuldig ließ natürlich nicht ab, dazu hatte er viel zu viel Spaß. „Bis dahin… Der erste Zug an der Zigarette ist der wichtigste. Man entspannt sich am meisten. Du kannst deinem Körper auch so geben was er will. Stell dich an die frische Luft, atme einmal tief durch und entspanne bewusst einen Muskel nach dem anderen. Vielleicht hilft es." Dann stand er auf. „Na, los, Chibi. Ich will sehen, was du drauf hast."

Omi erstarrte mit seinem Kaffee in der Hand und warf Schuldig nach dem ersten Schreckmoment einen düsteren Blick zu.

Schuldig grinste nur und lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen.

Die drei restlichen Weiß starrten abwechselnd von Schuldig zu Omi.

Ken fragte schließlich, was sie alle plagte. „Omi? Wovon redet er?"

Omi knallte seine Tasse auf den Tisch und fauchte Schuldig an: „Was glaubst du eigentlich, was du da machst? Hast du eine Ahnung, wie wichtig es ist, dass möglichst wenige Leute davon wissen? Ganz abgesehen davon, dass du Befehle verdammt noch mal zu befolgen hast!"

Schuldig kreuzte lässig die Arme. „Genau genommen hast du keinen Befehl erteilt. Also musste ich auch keinen befolgen."

„Du wusstest ganz genau, dass ich es geheim halten wollte!"

Schuldig zuckte die Schultern. „Natürlich."

Aya, Youji und Ken folgten dem Schlagabtausch mit den Köpfen wie bei einem Tennis-Match.

Omi blitzte ihn gefährlich an. „Fordere mich nicht heraus, Schuldig."

Schuldig zeigte sich nicht beeindruckt. Aber er war zu schlau, als dass er auch tatsächlich nicht beeindruckt gewesen wäre… Omi konnte tödlich sein, wenn er wollte. „Glaubst du, ich will drauf gehen? Oder von diesen Wahnsinnigen erwischt werden? Mir ist klar, dass Geheimhaltung wichtig ist, aber es ist sehr viel gefährlicher, wenn dein eigenes Team einen Vorteil im Gefecht nicht kennt."

Omi kreuzte ebenfalls die Arme. „Und wie zum Beispiel sollte das gefährlich werden?"

Schuldig schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und murmelte: „Und so was will ein Profi sein." Er stieß sich vom Türrahmen weg und machte ein paar Schritte vorwärts. „Ein Beispiel. Okay. Ein Auftrag, die Kommunikation ist unterbrochen. Du bist im Zielgebäude und draußen ist deine Rückendeckung. Nehmen wir mal an, die Leute draußen sehen, wie jemand das Gebäude betritt. Sie wollen dich warnen, weil sie natürlich annehmen müssen, dass du dir der Gefahr nicht bewusst bist." Er sah Omi herausfordernd an. „Ein unnötiges Risiko. Glaub mir, das könnt ihr euch gegen das Institut nicht leisten."

Youji zählte zwei und zwei zusammen und starrte Omi mit offenem Mund an. „Du bist ein Telepath?"

Omi knirschte fast hörbar mit den Zähnen. „Ein Empath."

Youji hob eine Augenbraue. „Deswegen warst du dir so sicher, dass Schuldig nicht gelogen hat."

Omi nickte nur und spielte nervös und verärgert mit seinen Fingern.

Aya saß stumm da und ließ die Rädchen in seinem Kopf für ihn arbeiten. „Schuldig hat Recht", meinte er nach einer Weile. „Dieses Wissen kann maßgeblich sein auf einer Mission."

Ken wusste nicht so recht, ob er wegen Omis Empathie oder wegen Ayas Zustimmung zu etwas, was Schuldig gesagt hatte, mehr verblüfft sein sollte. „Omi…?"

Omi seufzte. „Ich kann Emotionen von Leuten spüren. Ich weiß das schon seit einer ganzen Weile."

Ken blinzelte. „Und was hat Schuldig gemeint, dass er sehen will, was du drauf hast?"

Schuldig lachte. „Der Kleine hat keine Ahnung, wie er mit seinem Talent umgehen soll. Ich werde ihn trainieren."

„Was!", platzte Ken.

Youji legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Das macht Sinn, Ken."

„Aber… aber… er ist Schuldig!"

„Ken", begann Omi. „Er hat mich nicht angelogen. Er wird uns nicht verraten. Er wird uns helfen. Ich _weiß_ das."

Ken warf einen zweifelnden Blick zu Schuldig.

Dieser verdrehte die Augen. „Ich will diese Arschlöcher genau so loswerden wie ihr. Außerdem… hab ich mit einem von ihnen noch eine persönliche Rechnung offen." Er grinste düster. Dann wandte er sich an Omi. „Komm schon, Kleiner. Ich will hier nicht den ganzen Tag rumstehen."

Omi leerte seinen Kaffee etwas zögerlich und ging mit dem Mann in den Keller.

Youji starrte den beiden baff hinterher. „Ich werd nicht schlau aus diesem Kerl."

Aya bedachte eine Zeit lang seine Teetasse mit einer Intensität, die er sonst nur Aufträgen entgegenbrachte. „Ich würde das mit der Atemtechnik ausprobieren. Könnte wirklich helfen", meinte er schließlich gespielt gleichgültig und zuckte die Schultern.

Kens Kiefer klappte nach unten. „Du auch?", fragte er fast verzweifelt.

Youji lachte.

Aya grinste.

Omi ging hinter Schuldig her, der langsam die Treppe zum Keller hinab stieg und sich dabei fest am Geländer festhielt. Der Mann hatte nicht gelogen, als er sagte, dass seine Koordination eingeschränkt sei mit den Medikamenten.

Schließlich setzten sie sich einander gegenüber hin.

Schuldig grinste etwas, als er Omis wissbegierigen Blick sah. „Okay, Kätzchen. Dann wollen wir mal."

Omi ging nicht auf den Namen ein und nickte.

Schuldig seufzte. „Irgendwie bereue ich jetzt, dass ich mir dein Talent nie genauer angeschaut hab. Alles, was mich interessiert hat, war, dass du keine Konkurrenz für mich bist."

Omi grinste. „Wie sich so ein Blatt wenden kann…"

Schuldig verdrehte die Augen. Kleine Kröte. „Na schön. Also erst die Basis. Gehst du in den Kopf von anderen Leuten rein, oder holst du die Emotionen raus?"

Omi überlegte kurz. So genau hatte er sich das nie überlegt. Er hatte es einfach genutzt. „Beides…", meinte er langsam. „Normalerweise gehe ich in den Kopf von Leuten rein. Aber wenn sie ihre Emotionen unterdrücken, hole ich sie raus."

Schuldig nickte. Das hatte er vermutet. „Wie stellst du dir dein Talent vor?"

Omi blinzelte ihn mit großen Augen an. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Dringst du mit einem Schlagbohrer in die Köpfe ein und holst die Emotionen mit einem Löffel raus?", fragte er und hob eine Augenbraue. „Man stellt es sich immer vor. Was siehst du?"

Omi lachte etwas bei dem mentalen Bild. Auch wenn es sich schmerzhaft anhörte. Er dachte wieder nach. „Es ist wie ein rotes Licht. Wenn ich nur hinhöre, ist es ein rotes Licht, das den anderen einhüllt und durchdringt. Aber wenn ich etwas raushole, dann wird das Licht zu leuchtenden Fäden. Die wickeln sich um die Gefühle und holen sie raus."

Schuldig nickte gelangweilt. „Standard. Mit ein paar Variationen, aber nichts Ungewöhnliches."

Omi legte den Kopf schief. „Siehst du deine Telepathie auch?"

„Früher, ja. Nicht mehr. Manchmal verschwinden die Bilder mit genügend Übung."

Omi nickte nachdenklich.

„Es ist ja auch nicht wirklich da. Der Kopf versucht nur zu erklären, was er macht." Er schlug ein Bein über das andere und lehnte sich zurück. „Den Mechanismus, mit dem du die Emotionen rausholst, kann man relativ leicht kontrollieren. Die Basis wird etwas schwieriger."

„Okay…"

„Du hast gesagt, dass es dauert, bis die ‚_Antennen'_", er grinste amüsiert, „wieder zurückkommen, ja?"

Omi nickte.

„Hast du schon mal versucht, sie eine nach der anderen zurückzuziehen, oder immer nur alle zusammen?"

Omi musste wieder überlegen. Er hatte zwar immer diese Bilder gesehen, aber sich nie Gedanken darüber gemacht. „Ich hab immer versucht, sie einfach wie das Licht langsam wieder auszulöschen. Dann kommen sie zurück."

Schuldig nickte. Ein Fall wie aus dem Lehrbuch. „Bis du mehr Kontrolle über sie hast, musst du sie eine nach der anderen einziehen. Konzentrier dich immer nur auf eine. Dann stell dir einen Knoten oder ein Knäuel in dir selbst vor, um die du ihn wickelst. Klar?"

Omi leckte sich die Lippen. „Klar."

Schuldig seufzte tief. Jetzt kam der Teil, der ihm am wenigsten passte. „Das wirst du ausprobieren müssen. Versuche zuerst nur das Licht allein heller zu machen."

„Okay… Es ist ja immer da. Es heller zu machen ist leicht."

„Ich weiß."

Omi konzentrierte sich auf das rote Licht. Er lächelte leicht, als es sich ohne Probleme ausweitete.

Schuldig beobachtete seinen Gesichtsausdruck. „Weiter. So weit es geht. Ich will wissen, was du für eine Reichweite hast."

Omi atmete tief, schloss seine Augen und ließ das Licht fließen, wie bei einem Sonnenaufgang. Weiter und weiter. Dann spürte er, wie es nach außen immer schwächer wurde und schließlich ganz verblasste. Er öffnete die Augen und bemühte sich, das Licht aufrecht zu erhalten. "Okay."

„Spürst du die anderen im Haus?"

Omi nickte.

„Wie weit darüber hinaus?"

Omi schloss wieder die Augen. „Das Haus gegenüber… zwei, nein, drei Häuser weiter. Ein Auto fährt vorbei. Es ist schnell, drei Leute sind darin. Sie fahren weiter… Jetzt sind sie weg. Ich glaube, ich spüre insgesamt etwa um die fünfzig Personen." Er öffnete die Augen und sah Schuldig erwartungsvoll an.

„Nicht schlecht für den Anfang. Hol es zurück."

Das war leicht. Omi lächelte. Das Licht zog sich zusammen und bündelte sich um ihn herum.

„Gut." Schuldig ballte seine Fäuste. „Jetzt brauchst du die Fäden. Sieh nach, was du bei mir findest. Aber wehe, du stöberst mehr als nötig in meinem Kopf herum!"

Omi sah vor seinem geistigen Auge, wie sich das Licht zu Fäden flocht und schickte sie vorsichtig in sein Gegenüber. Er blinzelte, als er auf den ersten Blick nichts finden konnte.

Schuldig starrte ihn direkt an. „Leicht machen werde ich es dir nicht. Du musst dich schon anstrengen."

Omi stieß tiefer vor und suchte nach Gefühlen. Ah… Da waren auch schon welche. Er wickelte seine Fäden um eines davon und holte es aus der Dunkelheit nach oben.

Schuldig zog zischend Luft ein, als er eine gut behütete Emotion in sich aufsteigen spürte. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, der Schmerz drückte durch seine Fassade…

Omi war verwundert, als er sah, wie Schuldig sich mehr und mehr verkrampfte. Dabei hatte er doch absichtlich nach einer guten Empfindung gesucht… Verwirrt sah er sich das Gefühl genauer an, er wollte wissen, warum der Mann so reagierte. Es war doch ein schönes Gefühl… Es war warm, stark, vertraut, glücklich… Plötzlich konnte er das Bild vor sich sehen, das zu dem Gefühl gehörte. Omi keuchte, ließ die Emotion erschrocken los, schoss aus seinem Sessel und trat zurück, bis er an die Wand stieß. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wollte ich nicht…", stotterte er.

Schuldig klammerte sich mit beiden Händen an den Armlehnen fest und hatte die Augen fest geschlossen. Er atmete heftig. Ein kehliges Lachen löste sich aus seinem Rachen, das eigentlich eher wie ein Rasseln oder Röcheln klang. Er sah unter seinen Stirnfransen zu dem jungen Mann vor sich auf. Schweißperlen glitzerten auf seinem Gesicht. „Du hast ja sehr zielgenau das Richtige erwischt, Kleiner."

„Ich habe… ich wollte… Ich hab doch extra nach etwas Gutem gesucht!", verteidigte sich Omi.

Wieder ein unheimliches Lachen. Schuldig riss sich das Stirnband vom Kopf – die Sonnenbrille landete dabei unbeachtet auf dem Boden – und wischte sich damit das verschwitzte Gesicht ab. „Und du hast wohl auch das einzige Gute gefunden." Er beruhigte seine Atmung und meinte schließlich in professionellem Ton: „Was hast du gesehen?"

Omi traute sich nicht von seinem Platz an der Wand weg. Er hatte zwar die Emotion losgelassen, aber die Fäden schwirrten immer noch im Raum herum. Er wollte nicht näher an Schuldig heran. „Ich hab das Gefühl gesehen." Er schluckte. „Es war sehr schön."

Schuldig grinste ein sarkastisches Grinsen. „Was du nicht sagst. Sonst noch was?"

„Es war stark und… Ich habe… ein Bild gesehen."

Schuldigs Kopf schnellte hoch. „Ein Bild?"

Omi nickte langsam. „Ein Bild von der Person, für die das Gefühl war." Er sagte den Namen nicht. Er hatte schon genug Schaden angerichtet.

Schuldig lachte leise und legte seinen Kopf zurück. „Ich hab dich unterschätzt. Da ist etwas Telepathie in deinem Talent versteckt."

Omi blinzelte ihn nur erstaunt an. Telepathie? Nun, das machte Sinn. Ein Bild war keine Emotion. Aber ihm schien es fast so, als wäre Nagi selbst die Emotion gewesen.

„Nicht viel wahrscheinlich, sonst hätte ich es früher entdeckt." Er rieb sich erneut mit dem Stirnband übers Gesicht. „Setz dich wieder hin und hol die Fäden zurück, wie ich's dir gesagt habe. Danach machen wir eine Pause. Es sei denn, du übst mit einem anderen Versuchskaninchen weiter."

Omi setzte sich zurück auf seinen Stuhl. „Wir machen nachher eine Pause", murmelte er schuldbewusst. Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf einen der Fäden. Er zog ihn zurück und wickelte ihn um dieses Knäuel, wie Schuldig es ihm aufgetragen hatte. Der zweite Faden… der dritte.

Es funktionierte tatsächlich.

Schuldig trat nach draußen vor den Laden, um frische Luft zu schnappen und traf auf Youji, der an der Wand gelehnt wohl gerade dasselbe gedacht hatte.

Er lehnte sich neben den Eurasier.

Youji atmete mit geschlossenen Augen langsam ein und aus.

Schuldig grinste. „Funktioniert's?"

Youji öffnete irritiert ein Auge. „Nein. Aber ich versuche gerade, nicht daran zu denken."

Schuldig lachte.

Nach langem, unangenehmem Schweigen fragte Youji: „Wie macht sich Omi?"

Schuldig nickte. „Gut. Sein Talent ist ausbaufähig."

Youji nickte ebenso.

Plötzlich lachte Schuldig leise. „Warum fragst du nicht nach dem, was du eigentlich fragen willst?"

Youji zog einen Mundwinkel hoch. „Ich dachte, du kannst nicht Gedanken lesen."

„Dafür muss ich nicht Gedanken lesen. So tiefgründig bist du nicht." Er grinste.

Youji schwieg lange. Dann atmete er tief durch. „Was weißt du?"

Schuldig hatte schon lange gewusst, dass diese Frage früher oder später kommen würde. Die Antwort war leicht: „Wir waren zu der Zeit erst im Hintergrund für Takatori tätig. Die haben sie schwer verletzt ins Labor gebracht. Ich weiß nicht, woher Takatoris Leute sie hatten oder woher sie wussten, wo sie sein würde. Aber als sie dort ankam, war sie bereits mehr tot als lebendig. Masafumi hat sie mit einem neuralen Stimulator wieder belebt und unter Kontrolle gebracht. Oder so ähnlich. Ich hab keine Ahnung von so etwas. Hättest Brad fragen sollen."

Youji biss sich auf die Lippe. „Aber… Sie hat sich an mich erinnert…"

Schuldig stieß sich von der Wand weg und stellte sich direkt vor Youji. „Jetzt hör mir mal zu. Nur, weil noch eine Diskette im Computer steckt, bedeutet das nicht, dass die Festplatte läuft. Sie war tot. Da war nichts mehr von dem übrig, was du gekannt hast. Die Erinnerungen waren ein paar Nervensignale, nichts weiter. Ich habe es gesehen."

Youji steckte seine Hände in die Hosentaschen. Er starrte geradeaus. „Warum hilfst du uns?", fragte er schließlich und wandte seine Augen Schuldig zu, ohne sich sonst zu bewegen. „Und ich meine nicht gegen diese Typen vom Institut. Du hilfst Omi, du redest mit Ken, du… hilfst mir." Er grinste schief. „Auch, wenn es mit den Atemübungen nicht weit her ist… Warum?"

Schuldig zuckte die Schultern und kreuzte die Arme. „Ich verstehe euch nicht. Ihr macht aus allem ein Riesentheater. Mit dem Scheiß bringt ihr euch in Gefahr und damit auch mich", schloss er fest.

Beide Männer sahen auf, als sich das Klacken von zwei Paar Frauenschuhen ihnen näherte.

Manx und Birman.

Birman nickte in Richtung Eingang. „Der Laden bleibt bis am Nachmittag geschlossen."

Kurze Zeit darauf fanden sich alle sieben im Keller wieder.

Schuldig hatte sich auf einen Sessel gesetzt und lehnte seinen Kopf zurück. Dass ihn ein Briefing nicht sonderlich interessierte, brauchte er weiter nicht zu sagen, es war überdeutlich.

Manx warf ihm einen düsteren Blick zu und ging gleich zur Tagesordnung übrig. „Schuldig."

Dieser winkelte seinen Kopf gerade so weit an, dass er sie sehen konnte. „Anwesend", grummelte er.

Manx stützte ihre Hände in die Hüften. Sie hatte eine Idee, wie sie die Aufmerksamkeit des Mannes erlangen konnte. „Sie werden ab sofort vollständig in Weiß integriert, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, zu dem wir Rosenkreuz ausgeschaltet haben. Die Nur-Beraterfunktion ist somit aufgehoben."

Sie hatte Recht: Schuldigs Kopf schoss hoch und er sah sie ungläubig an. „Was?", fragte er sehr langsam und deutlich.

Ein weiteres, gequietschtes „Was?" kam von der anderen Seite des Kellers, wo Ken saß.

Manx grinste den Deutschen an.

Birman fuhr fort, richtete sich aber an alle: „Er wird aktiv an Missionen teilnehmen und bei der Planung mithelfen. Das erweiterte Team muss funktionieren und kann nur in der Praxis auf die Zusammenarbeit gegen das eigentliche Ziel vorbereitet werden."

Schuldig ließ sich das durch den Kopf gehen. Na ja… War doch gar nicht so schlecht, endlich etwas zu tun zu bekommen. „Krieg ich eine Waffe?"

Manx warf einen Blick in einen Ordner, den sie bei sich trug. „Ihre Spezialität sind Handfeuerwaffen?", fragte sie.

Schuldig nickte.

„Wir werden Sie natürlich nicht ohne Waffe auf Mission schicken."

Aya hob eine Augenbraue, Youji lachte leise und Ken atmete in dem Moment nicht einmal. Omi verzog keine Mine.

Schuldig grinste breit. „Das hört sich doch gut an."

Birman machte einen Schritt auf Schuldig zu und schien sich deutlich Mühe zu geben, nicht zu lachen. „Da ist noch etwas…", begann sie.

Schuldig gefiel ihr Ton gar nicht.

„Die Frage nach einem Code-Namen."

„Ich werde mich nicht nach einer verdammten Katze benennen lassen!", protestierte Schuldig postwendend.

Diesmal lachte Youji laut.

Birman biss sich schmunzelnd auf die Lippe.

Manx redete an ihrer Stelle weiter: „Sie sind Teil dieses Teams. Als solcher werden Sie auch entsprechend benannt. Zumindest solange Sie Ihre Telepathie nicht benutzen können. Bei telepathischem Kontakt sind Code-Namen überflüssig." Sie klappte den Ordner zu. „Aber bis es soweit ist… werden Sie bei Missions-Besprechungen und auf den Missionen selbst auf den Namen ‚_Neva'_ hören. Drücke ich mich klar aus?"

Schuldig warf seinen Kopf förmlich wieder auf die Rückenlehne zurück. „_Neva_", schnaubte er verächtlich. „Ist das überhaupt eine Katze?"

Birman räusperte sich. „Natürlich. Neva Masquarade."

„Niedlich", murmelte Schuldig sarkastisch.

„Das reicht jetzt!", wies Manx beide an. „Ihr habt eine Mission, Weiß." Sie nickte Omi zu. „Omi?"

Der junge Mann nickte und schaltete den Computer ein, der an den Video-Beamer angeschlossen war.

Manx reichte ihm eine CD, die er auch gleich einlegte.

Ein Bild erschien auf der weißen Wand.

„Das ist die Zielperson", erklärte Birman. „Der Name ist…"

„Yamada. Ich kenne ihn", unterbrach Schuldig. „Wir haben mal für ihn gearbeitet."

Aya schielte den Deutschen misstrauisch an.

Schuldig zuckte nur die Schultern. „Dichtes Sicherheitsnetz, aber zu knacken. Außerdem kenne ich seinen MO." Modus Operandi (lat: Die Art und Weise zu handeln. Wird meist benutzt, um Täterprofile zu erstellen.) Er sah Birman direkt in die Augen. „Worin ist er denn diesmal verstrickt?"

„Kinderprostitution. Und er ist nicht darin _verstrickt_, er leitet das Ganze."

Schuldig hob eine Augenbraue. „Dann hat er seinen Ring erweitert. Früher war er nur Drogendealer."

„Was weißt du noch, Neva?", fragte Manx und Schuldig hätte schwören können, dass sie sich ein Grinsen verkniff, als sie ihn beim Namen nannte.

Er legte seinen Kopf schief. „Dass ihr seinen Geschäftspartner Takagi auch erledigen solltet. Yamada ist nur der Geldgeber. Sein Partner ist viel gefährlicher, und wenn ihr Yamada ausschaltet, sucht der sich einfach den nächsten Trottel."

Manx und Birman wechselten einen kurzen Blick. Letztere meinte schließlich: „Wir werden das überprüfen. Die Daten, die wir zusammengetragen haben, befinden sich auf der Disk. Neva, du wirst aufgrund deiner Erfahrung mit der Zielperson mit Bombay die Lücken füllen."

Die Frauen wandten sich zum Gehen.

Schuldig meinte noch betont beiläufig: „Ihr solltet euch um eure Leute wirklich besser kümmern."

Manx verdrehte die Augen. „Ist das nicht ein bisschen übertrieben, nur wegen einem Codenamen?"

„Ich rede nicht von dem verdammten Namen!", fauchte Schuldig. „Habt ihr eine Ahnung, wie gefährlich es für einen untrainierten Empathen ist, ihn solche Stunts wie gestern Morgen durchführen zu lassen?" Er wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, was es bedeuten konnte, jemanden ohne Training ins Feld zu schicken.

Birman machte ein erschrockenes Gesicht.

Aber Manx war sauer. Erst Recht, als sie sah, dass der Rest von Weiß offensichtlich wusste, wovon der Deutsche redete. „Das war eine klassifizierte Information!"

Omi drehte sich bedächtig zu ihr um. „Ich habe entschieden, dass es für das Team sicherer ist, wenn sie es alle wissen."

Schuldig blinzelte, ließ sich aber weiter seine Überraschung nicht anmerken. Der Kleine deckte ihn?

Manx atmete tief, um sich zu beruhigen. „Bombay… Du hast solche Entscheidungen mit uns abzusprechen, wenn…"

„Ich habe das Kommando. Wenn ich eine Entscheidung fällen will, dann tue ich das, Manx." Sein Gesichtsausdruck ließ keinen Raum für eine Diskussion.

Manx warf einen missbilligenden Blick zu Schuldig: „Mir gefällt der Einfluss nicht, den du auf das Team hast, Neva."

Damit wandten sich die Frauen ab und verließen den Keller.

Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und es herrschte Stille.

Aya brach sie: „Warum hast du ihn gedeckt?"

Omi zuckte nur die Schultern. „Es spielt keine Rolle. Schuldig hatte mit seinem Einwand recht. Dadurch, dass ich sagte, es sei meine Entscheidung gewesen, hab ich uns einen unnötigen Streit erspart."

Aya nahm diese Erklärung an und stand auf, blieb aber stehen, um die weiteren Entwicklungen zu beobachten.

Schuldig lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und murmelte etwas über die Ungerechtigkeit von Codenamen.

Youji grinste breit, beugte sich vor und hielt sich die Hand an ein Ohr. „Hast du was gesagt, Kätzchen?"

Schuldig konnte ein kleines Lachen nicht zurückhalten. „Dafür bezahlst du noch, Kudou."

Omi lächelte leicht, schaltete den Computer aus und stand auf. „Na los. Wir kochen was zu Mittag. Danach müssen wir den Laden wieder aufmachen."

Schuldig hielt Omi am Ärmel fest, als er an ihm vorbei gehen wollte. „Du nicht, Kleiner. Dein Training heute Morgen ist noch nicht beendet."

Omi senkte sofort seinen Blick. „Ich dachte… Bist du… sicher?"

Schuldig verdrehte die Augen. „Wofür hältst du mich? Für ein verlorenes Hündchen? Setz dich gefälligst wieder hin!"

Die anderen nahmen das als Zeichen, dass sie nicht mehr gebraucht wurden.

Omi verzog den Mund zu einem Grinsen, was an seinem Gesicht irgendwie fehl am Platze wirkte. „Ja, Professor Neva", murmelte er und setzte sich.

Youji, der bereits halb die Treppe hoch war, lachte laut.

Aya stieß ihn an, damit er schneller ging und ihm nicht den Weg versperrte. „Los, Kudou. Ich will heute noch oben ankommen."

Ken trottete den beiden hinterher, warf aber einen weiteren, mehr als unsicheren Blick auf ihr jüngstes Mitglied und die vertrauensunwürdige Teamerweiterung. Er seufzte laut. Was konnte er schon dagegen tun? Schuldig gehörte jetzt zu Weiß. Verdammt, er hatte sogar einen Codenamen!

Er schüttelte den Kopf und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Schuldig nickte zufrieden. „Weiter geht's."

Omi sah ihn abwägend an und meinte leise, bevor der andere weiter reden konnte: „Neva Masquarade… Ich finde, das passt zu dir."

„Wieso?" Schuldig grinste. „Denkst du, ich trage eine bööse Maske und hab eigentlich einen ganz flauschigen, süßen Zuckerwatte-Kern?"

Omi lächelte schief. „Nicht wirklich." Er dachte kurz nach. „Aber du trägst eine Maske. Und im Gegensatz zu uns vieren hast du vergessen, was darunter ist."

Schuldig hob eine Augenbraue. „Das macht mich so gut in meinem Job."

„Aber zu welchem Preis?"

Schuldig rieb sich genervt das Nasenbein. „Hör mir gut zu", begann er mit einer sehr ruhigen und gleichmäßigen Stimme. „Ich bin kein guter Mensch. Ich bin ein fieser Bastard, und ich _weiß_ das. So bin ich. Das hat nichts mit einer _Maske _zu tun."

Omi nickte. „Ich weiß. Aber du vergisst dabei etwas…"

„Da bin ich aber mal gespannt", lachte Schuldig sarkastisch.

„Du bist immer noch ein Mensch."

Schuldigs Lachen fror ein und er starrte in die blauen Augen vor ihm.

Omi lehnte sich zurück. „Das ist etwas, das _ich _weiß."

Und dass Omi damit seine empathischen Entdeckungen bei Schuldig meinte, war beiden klar.

Schuldig sagte lange nichts. Was hätte er darauf auch antworten sollen? Natürlich war er ein Mensch. Ein Mensch, der um seine Team-Kameraden trauerte, insbesondere… Er brach den Gedankengang hastig ab. Natürlich war er ein Mensch, und sei es nur, weil er auf zwei Beinen ging und mit Besteck aß.

„Du kriegst noch etwas Theorie. Übungen machen wir morgen wieder", sagte er schließlich.

Omi salutierte grinsend und lehnte sich zurück.

Schuldig schien zufrieden und begann mit dem Unterricht: „Als Empath kannst du nur mit Emotionen arbeiten, die bereits in deinem Ziel vorhanden sind. Etwas Fremdes einpflanzen kannst du nicht." Er dachte einen Moment lang nach. „Zumindest jetzt noch nicht. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie sich das bisschen Telepathie in dir noch auswirken wird."

Omi lehnte sich vor. „Aber wenn Emotionen schon da sind, was nützt mir das dann?"

Schuldig grinste. „Du kannst sie verstärken, oder besser: Du kannst sie in den Vordergrund holen. Wie man eine Emotion hoch holt, weiß du ja."

Omi nickte. Allerdings wusste er das. Und heute Morgen hatte er zum ersten Mal die Auswirkungen gesehen, die das haben konnte.

„Fast alle Menschen haben vor irgendetwas Angst. In einem Kampf wird es dir nützen, wenn der Gegner plötzlich eine Panikattacke hat…"

Omi blinzelte und ein erneutes, un-omisches Grinsen blühte auf seinem Gesicht auf. „Verstehe…"

Schuldig tippte sich an die Lippe. „Vielleicht ist es dir später mal möglich, ein Bild im Gegner zu kontrollieren. Wenn eine spezifische Phobie vorhanden ist, hat die Zielperson meistens ein passendes Bild bereits im Kopf."

Omi nickte langsam. „Also, jemand der Angst vor Spinnen hat, hat vermutlich sehr deutliche Bilder von Spinnen irgendwo im Unterbewusstsein."

„Richtig. Meistens nicht einmal im Unterbewusstsein." Er grinste. „Mit etwas Training müsstest du an solche Bilder ran kommen. Vielleicht noch mehr… Später."

„Was, wenn jemand eine Blockade hat? So wie du?"

„Willst du in meinem Kopf herumstöbern?", tadelte Schuldig mit einem erhobenen Zeigefinger.

Omi lächelte. „Nein", antwortete er ehrlich. „Aber die Leute von Rosenkreuz werden Barrieren haben, oder nicht?"

Schuldigs Gesicht wurde ernst. „Ja, die haben welche. Ich glaube aber nicht, dass du durch die durch kommst."

Omi zuckte die Schultern. „Und wenn ich es doch versuchen will?"

Schuldig überlegte. „Dann ist es am einfachsten, auf die primären Instinkte zurückzugreifen." Er sortierte die Möglichkeiten stumm für sich aus. „Für einen Empathen wären das Lust und Schmerz."

Omis Augen weiteten sich. „Darauf habe ich Einfluss?"

Schuldig nickte. „Das sind die primitivsten Emotionen. Sie sind dadurch schwer zu erreichen, weil der Mensch kaum Kontrolle über sie hat und sie mehr unbewusst ablaufen. Aber sie sind auch entsprechend schlecht geschützt. Mit Training bekommst du das wahrscheinlich hin."

„Ich dachte nicht, dass das überhaupt Emotionen sind."

„Vielleicht ist _Empfindungen_ das passendere Wort. Aber wie auch immer du es nennen willst, du kannst Zugang dazu erlangen, und damit kommst du sozusagen durch eine Hintertürl in ein Bewusstsein rein, das dich abzuschirmen versucht. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, du schaffst es auch, und der Gegner ist nicht auf so etwas vorbereitet."

Omi verarbeitete immer noch die erhaltenen Informationen. „Was ist mit Hunger? Ist das nicht auch eine primäre Empfindung?"

„Hunger ist auch ein Schmerz."

Omi biss sich die Lippe. „Also könnte ich zum Beispiel dafür sorgen, dass jemand Hunger bekommt?"

Schuldig nickte. „Die Emotion ist mit Sicherheit schon in der Zielperson vorhanden, du kannst lernen, Zugang dazu zu erhalten und die Kontrolle darüber ist nur noch ein weiterer Schritt. Also, ja."

Man konnte fast sehen, wie Omi die neuen Informationen in seinem Kopf hin und her drehte. Seine Augen leuchteten vor Wissbegier, und langsam lächelte er immer breiter. Irgendwie wollte er in Worte fassen, was in dem Moment in ihm vorging, aber alles, was raus kam, war: „Cool."

Schuldig lachte.

Am Nachmittag fanden sich die beiden erneut im Keller wieder, diesmal, um an der Missionsplanung zu arbeiten.

Omis Finger flitzten über die Tastatur und der Bildschirm wechselte in schnellem Takt von einem Bild zu nächsten.

Schuldig stand hinter ihm. Seine wachen Augen nahmen jedes Bild, jede Information, schnell und genau auf. Ab und zu machte er einige Schritte hin und her. „Gib mir noch einmal die Baupläne vom Bürogebäude."

Ein paar wenige Tastenkombinationen von Omi später hatte er die gewünschten Pläne vor sich. „Das vierzehnte Stockwerk", verlangte er weiter.

Omi kam der Aufforderung sofort nach.

Schuldig grinste. „Ich wusste doch, da war noch was." Er zeigte auf eine bestimmte Stelle im Plan. „Was glaubst du, was das ist?"

Omi sah sich die Linien an. „Es sieht aus wie ein Fahrstuhl, aber es ist zu klein dafür."

„Ein Lastenaufzug. Ich würde sagen, zwei Leute können da rein kauern. Direkt vom Keller ist das der einzige Weg nach oben, der nicht durch die Eingangshalle führt."

Omi schaltete noch einmal auf die Ansicht um, in der man das ganze Gebäude sehen konnte. Und tatsächlich, die Linie führte bis ganz nach unten in einen Lagerraum.

Er drehte sich in seinem Stuhl und grinste Schuldig an. „Gar nicht mal schlecht dafür, dass Planung nicht dein Spezialgebiet ist…"

Schuldig erwiderte das Grinsen automatisch. „Ich bin eher ein Außendienstmitarbeiter. Aber nur weil ich normalerweise keine Planung mache, bedeutet das nicht, dass ich es auch nicht kann."

Omi wandte sich wieder an den Bildschirm. Im Kopf passte er seinen Plan den neuen Erkenntnissen an. „Ich denke, morgen Abend können wir losschlagen. Der Aufzug macht alles leichter."

Schuldig nickte. „Aber einen Ersatzplan brauchen wir auch. Kann ja sein, dass die Kiste nicht mehr funktioniert."

Omi wehrte mit einer Hand ab. „Das ist klar. Der Fahrstuhl macht es uns leichter, er ist nicht zwingend notwendig."

Schuldig leckte sich die Lippen. „Wird das ein Spaß. Der ist so ein geldgieriges, erbärmliches, kleines Arschloch."

Omi lachte leise. „Wenn du solchen Spaß daran hast, Bösewichte auszuschalten, warum machst du es dann nicht öfters?"

„Die zahlen besser", meinte er sarkastisch.

Omi schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Irgendwie hatte ich das erwartet."

„Solche Typen halten sich für unverwundbar. Ihnen zu zeigen, dass sie es nicht sind, ist ungemein befriedigend."

„Du bist doch einfach ein Sadist."

„Auch wieder wahr."

Omi sah, wie Schuldig sich zwang, sein Grinsen aufrecht zu erhalten. Und er wusste auch, weswegen es wankte. War nicht Schwarz ebenso von sich überzeugt gewesen…?

Omi traf eine Welle von Wut und Rachegefühlen, die aber schnell wieder unterdrückt wurden. Er blinzelte.

Schuldig schien die Augen zu fühlen, die auf ihm ruhten und warf Omi einen dunklen Blick zu: „Hör auf, mich anzustarren!", fauchte er.

Omi blinzelte und wandte sich wieder an den Bildschirm. „Sorry", murmelte er. „Er ist so gut wie erledigt."

Schon am nächsten Tag – viel früher als sie es erwartet hatte – wurde Manx wieder in den Keller vom Koneko zitiert, um sich den endgültigen Plan anzuhören.

Sie saß mit gekreuzten Armen auf dem Sofa und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Auf keinen Fall. Ihr könnt nicht heute losschlagen."

Schuldig verdrehte die Augen. Er wusste genau, warum ihr dieser Tag missfiel, und die Party, die ihr Zielobjekt heute Abend schmeißen würde, war nicht der Grund.

Sie fuhr fort: „Es hat zu viele Unschuldige im Gebäude heute. Es gibt keinen Grund, warum ihr die Mission nicht auf morgen verschieben könnt."

Omi seufzte. „Takagi verlässt morgen für mehrere Monate das Land. Es ist nicht mal klar, ob er überhaupt zurückkommt. Wir können ihn und Yamada nur heute ausschalten."

Manx schlug die Beine übereinander. „Wir konnten noch nicht bestätigen, dass Takagi in die Machenschaften von Yamada verstrickt ist."

„Ich habe es überprüft", widersprach Omi. „Alles, was Neva gesagt hat, stimmt mit meinen Recherchen überein."

„Aber hast du einen klaren Beweis?", hakte Manx weiter nach.

Schuldig funkelte sie düster an. „Du kannst mich mal…", er hielt seine beiden Zeigefinger X-förmig zusammen, „… kreuzweise."

Omi ignorierte Schuldigs Ausbruch und starrte Manx unverwandt an. „Das ist nicht notwendig. Neva ist Teil dieses Teams. Ich habe mich selbst überzeugt, dass er die Wahrheit sagt. Es ist unsere Pflicht, Takagi auszuschalten, sonst macht er hier oder im Ausland einfach weiter."

Manx machte ein Gesicht, als hätte sie in einen Holzapfel gebissen. Sie atmete tief durch und hielt sich an ihren ersten Plan. „Das ändert nichts daran, dass Takagi und Yamada heute zusammen mit um die dreihundert Unschuldigen im Zielgebäude sind. Das kann ich nicht verantworten. Und ich bin ehrlich gesagt enttäuscht von dir, Bombay, dass du das nicht sehen willst."

Omi war nicht beeindruckt, und er wusste wohl, wo Manx' Zweifel lagen. „Es war zwar meine Idee, Schuldig her zu holen. Aber die Entscheidung, ihn vollständig zu integrieren, kam von euch. Ich habe mich damit abgefunden, ebenso, wie die anderen. Neva ist Teil dieses Teams", betonte er erneut, „er hat uns Informationen zu unserem Auftrag geliefert und ich habe sie überprüft." Er legte den Kopf leicht schief. „Wir werden heute losschlagen. Wie du aus unserem geplanten Vorgehen herauslesen könntest, würdest du dir die Mühe machen, sind die Gäste nicht in Gefahr", schloss er und kreuzte die Arme. „Damit ist die Sache für mich erledigt. Weiß hat einen Auftrag, und wir werden ihn übernehmen. Heute."

Manx holte tief Luft und streckte ihren Rücken. Sie machte ein paar Schritte auf Schuldig zu. „Wenn auch nur einem der Gäste etwas während dieser Mission passiert, werde ich dich persönlich zur Verantwortung ziehen."

Schuldig seufzte gelangweilt, kam aber nicht dazu, eine Antwort auf den Angriff zu geben.

Omi schoss aus seinem Sitz, stellte sich wie eine Mauer zwischen Schuldig und Manx und fixierte die Frau ohne zu blinzeln mit seinen Augen an ihrem Platz. Als er die Starre zwischen ihnen löste, sprach er langsam, leise und deutlich: „Das wirst du nicht tun."

Manx' Gesicht wurde noch ein bisschen saurer. „Du weißt nicht, worauf du dich einlässt."

Omi lächelte nur. „Das hatten wir doch schon einmal, nicht wahr?"

Manx warf einen Blick von Youji über Ken und zu Aya. Was sie sah, gefiel ihr nicht.

Die drei Männer hatten den Wortabschlag gebannt beobachtet, machten aber auf Manx' flehenden Blick hin keinerlei Anstalten, sie zu unterstützen.

Es war davor schon ersichtlich gewesen, dass Omi im Zweifelsfall Schuldigs Partei ergreifen würde. Dazu kam noch, dass die anderen drei mit dem Plan einverstanden gewesen waren und keiner einen Grund hatte, sich jetzt dagegen zu sträuben.

Manx hatte ihnen ja schließlich selbst aufgetragen, Schuldig ins Team aufzunehmen. Und genau das hatten sie getan – zu einem gewissen Grad natürlich.

Sie seufzte.

Omis Lächeln wurde etwas breiter, seine Augen funkelten amüsiert. „Und gib Neva seine Waffe. Ich weiß, dass du sie dabei hast."

Manx riss sich zusammen, um nicht laut zu schnauben. Sie holte ihren Koffer, den sie am Fuß der Treppe hingestellt hatte und öffnete ihn.

Beim Anblick der Prachtstücke, die dabei zum Vorschein kamen, stand Schuldig auf und nahm das doppelte Rückenholster mit den beiden dazugehörigen Waffen entgegen.

Er grinste zufrieden. „Sieh an… Da geht also das Geld hin, das ihr für euch behaltet…"

Manx' Selbstkontrolle hielt diesmal ein Knurren zurück. „Ich habe nicht mit der Mission heute gerechnet. Die einzige Munition ist die, die bereits geladen ist. Ich schicke heute Nachmittag noch mehr per Kurier."

Schuldig legte das Holster an und prüfte den Sitz. Dann nahm er beide Waffen in die Hände. „Sehr schön." Er packte die Waffen weg und zog sie, nur um zu sehen, ob er es noch konnte. Sie schmiegten sich in seine Handflächen, als wären sie ein Teil von ihm... „Sehr, _sehr_ schön", betonte er noch einmal und steckte beide zurück ins Holster. Er wandte sich an Manx. „Ich brauche nicht mehr Munition. Das reicht mir völlig."

„Nein", widersprach Omi. „Wir warten auf den Kurier."

Schuldig schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich sag doch, ich brauche nicht mehr."

„Falsch. Du brauchst nicht mehr, wenn alles nach Plan geht. Wir werden uns auf alle Eventualitäten vorbereiten und warten auf den Kurier."

Schuldig zuckte die Schultern. Vorsicht ist die Mutter der Porzellankiste und all das… „Fein." Es war ja nicht so, als hätten sie den Plan ändern müssen deswegen.

Manx wandte sich ohne ein Wort ab und stapfte die Treppe hoch. Diesmal knallte die Tür noch etwas lauter zu als beim letzten Mal.

Schuldig streckte sich zufrieden und grinste, als er das Holster am Rücken und den Schultern über die Muskeln reiben spürte. Er fühlte sich jetzt weitaus besser, weniger nackt.

Youji erwiderte das Grinsen und verdrehte die Augen. „Mann, bist du vorhersehbar." Er schüttelte den Kopf amüsiert.

„Halt die Klappe, Kudou." Seinen Worten fehlte der Biss. Es ging ihm im Moment einfach zu gut.

Youji lachte und verließ den Keller.

Aya folgte ihm wortlos, aber sein Gesicht wirkte entspannt. Er schien sich an die Anwesenheit des Schwarz gewöhnt zu haben.

Ken war sich nicht sicher, ob ihn Schuldigs Zufriedenheit mit den Waffen amüsieren oder verunsichern sollte. Zum einen war Schuldig mit Waffe ein grundsätzlich Furcht einflößendes Bild, aber der Deutsche hatte jetzt – mal abgesehen vom immer präsenten Grinsen – einen Gesichtsausdruck, der fast an ein Kind auf dem Rummel erinnerte… Er lachte leise und verließ den Keller ebenso.

Schuldig wandte sich an Omi. „Bereit?"

Omi setzte sich. „Ja. Und ich will heute Mittag etwas ausprobieren. Youji isst immer zu wenig…" Er grinste.

Schuldig setzte sich ihm gegenüber. „Schön. Mal sehen, ob du das jetzt schon hinbekommst."

„Ich lerne schnell…"

„Ich weiß."

Beim Mittagessen hatte Omi schließlich Feuerprobe.

Sie saßen alle fünf am Tisch und Omi beobachtete missmutig, wie Ken versuchte, Youji mehr Essen auf den Teller zu schaufeln, Youji diesen aber schnell wieder wegzog und jetzt lustlos auf einem Bissen trockenem Reis herumkaute.

Omi warf einen Blick zu Schuldig, und dieser nickte ihm kaum merklich zu.

Omi konzentrierte sich, verstärkte das Licht und bündelte es schließlich zu den Fäden. Die ‚_Hintertür'_ zu finden, die Schuldig beschrieben hatte, war beim ersten Mal gar nicht so einfach gewesen. Aber da er jetzt wusste, wonach er suchen musste, fiel es ihm relativ leicht, Youjis Lust/Schmerz-Zentrum zu finden. Er schlüpfte hinein und unterschied sorgfältig die verschiedenen Empfindungen, nicht, dass er aus Versehen die falsche erwischte… Youji sollte ja weder sich vor Schmerzen winden, noch über seine Sitznachbarn herfallen.

Schuldig beobachtete Youji unauffällig, aber genau. Er grinste hinter seiner Tasse, als der Mann sich über den Magen rieb.

Youji räusperte sich. „Ken, reichst du mir noch mal die Schüssel?"

Ken, hocherfreut, reichte ihm den Reis und die Beilage, und Youji schöpfte sich von beidem reichlich.

Omi strahlte übers ganze Gesicht, und Aya hob eine Augenbraue.

Youji sah nur Schuldigs Grinsen. „Was?"

Schuldig zuckte die Schultern. „Hau rein."

Youji blinzelte, dann ignorierte er einfach alle, als ihn eine weitere Welle Hunger traf.

Omi wartete geduldig, bis Youji zu Ende gegessen hatte, ehe er seinen Halt an ihm wieder löste. Stolz wie Oskar schaute er erwartend zu Schuldig.

Der Mann nickte ihm anerkennend – und immer noch amüsiert – zu und aß nun selbst weiter.

Schuldig war von sich selbst überrascht. Die Position eines Lehrers hatte er noch nie gehabt. Es war ein interessantes Gefühl zu sehen, wie ein Schüler alles Wissen begierig verschlang. Und noch etwas gefiel ihm daran: Er hatte es selbst in der Hand, was er dem jungen Mann beibringen wollte, wie er ihn formen und führen wollte. Das war eine Art der Kontrolle – Manipulation? – die er noch nicht gekannt hatte. Sehr befriedigend.

Omis Lernwille war beeindruckend. Er sog alles auf wie ein Schwamm und lernte in der Tat sehr schnell.

Gerade als er seinen Tee geleerte hatte, hielt Schuldig mit der Tasse in der Hand inne. Seine eigene Kontrolle war auch besser geworden, fiel ihm plötzlich auf. Er konnte die unerwünschten Emotionen besser unterdrücken und hatte auch wieder mehr Einfluss darauf, was er sagen wollte und was nicht…

Beinahe hätte er sich an die Stirn geschlagen. Natürlich! Ohne Training war Omis Empathie ungezügelt durch das Haus geschwirrt. Davon war er wohl mehr erfasst worden, als ihm bewusst gewesen war.

Nun, auch gut. Noch etwas also, was ihm Omis Training brachte.

Kikuchi Ichiro war ein einfacher Mann. Er war siebenundvierzig Jahre alt, verheiratet und hatte zwei Töchter. Beide Mädchen studierten und waren der Stolz ihrer Eltern.

Herr Kikuchi verdiente nicht besonders viel in seinem Job, aber um seinen Kindern eine angemessene Ausbildung zu ermöglichen, hatten er und seine Frau Ikuko ein Leben lang gearbeitet und auf unnötige Ausgaben verzichtet.

Die Kosten für die Schulmaterialien und das Schulgeld waren nicht ohne, und Herr Kikuchi hatte vor einem Jahr beschlossen, vom Tag- in den Nachtdienst zu wechseln, um einen zusätzlichen Bonus zu erhalten. Bisher hatte er das nie bereut. Er sah zwar seine Familie recht selten, nur gerade, wenn er morgens in der Frühe nach Hause kam oder kurz bevor er abends zu Arbeit musste, aber er brachte das Opfer gerne.

Dafür würde er eine Medizinerin und eine Juristin groß gezogen haben. Ja, Herr Kikuchi hatte allen Grund, stolz auf seine Mädchen zu sein.

Er sah von den Überwachungsbildschirmen auf, vor denen er die Nacht verbrachte, als er von der elektronisch verschlossenen Tür einen Summton vernahm. Ein junger Mann in einer leuchtend orangenen Jacke und einem Packet lächelte ihn an und deutete auf die Tür.

Herr Kikuchi nickte. Ein Lieferant. Die kamen ab und zu auch nachts. Normalerweise nicht, aber heute war ja auch diese Feier, das irgendwo weiter oben gefeiert wurde. Er betätigte einen Schalter, der die elektronische Sperre kurz aufhob, gerade lange genug, dass der junge Mann eintreten konnte.

„Guten Abend", begrüßte ihn der junge Mann mit blonden Haaren und großen, blauen Augen.

Herr Kikuchi konnte nicht anders, als das freundliche Lächeln zu erwidern. „Guten Abend."

Der junge Mann trat auf Herr Kikuchis Pult zu und stellte das Paket oben drauf. „Ich brauche eine Unterschrift von einem Herrn Yamada", erklärte der junge Mann, den Namen las er von seinem Clip-Bord ab.

Herr Kikuchi nickte und langte nach dem Telefonhörer, als er einen merkwürdigen Stich am Hals spürte. Reflexartig griff er mit einer Hand danach, aber bevor er ertasten konnte, dass ein keiner Metallpfeil in seinem Hals steckte, breitete sich in seinem Kopf ein betäubendes Surren aus… Dann wusste Herr Kikuchi nichts mehr.

Omi wartete, bis das Betäubungsgift dem Mann das Bewusstsein geraubt hatte und er auf dem Boden lag. Dann entfernte er seinen Pfeil und verstaute ihn in seiner Innentasche. Kurz überprüfte er den Puls des Mannes, nickte zufrieden und betätigte die Taste, die das Türschloss öffnete.

Youji und Aya traten ein, diesmal nicht in ihrer Arbeitskleidung, sondern in voller Ausgeh-Montur.

Omi versicherte sich, dass das Schloss wieder einrastete. Danach wandte er sich den Überwachungskameras zu.

Youji sah weiterhin zur Eingangstür und Aya warf einen Blick über das Pult auf die Bildschirme. „Hast du sie?"

Omis Finger huschten über die Tastatur. „Noch nicht." Er suchte weiter nach den Kameras, die unter normalen Umständen ihre Bilder nicht bis hier zur Zentrale sendeten. Da sie aber trotzdem am Netz angehängt waren, war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis der junge Hacker auch diese Bilder vor sich haben würde. „Da."

Aya nickte. Vor ihnen sahen sie den Raum, in dem die Party stattfand, aus vier verschiedenen Kameraperspektiven, das Büro, das direkt dahinter lag und den Korridor davor.

„Siberian und Neva?", fragte Aya weiter.

Omi beobachtete eine weitere Konsole. „Die Fahrstuhltür ist geöffnet. Sie sind in Position."

Eine Schwierigkeit an dieser Mission bereitete ihnen die Tatsache, dass sie keine Funkgeräte benutzen konnten. Die Sicherheit des Gebäudes beinhaltete einen Störsender, der keine freien Signale durchließ.

„Okay, hoch mit euch."

Aya und Youji nickten und machten sich auf den Weg zum Fahrstuhl.

Omi behielt jeden ihrer Schritte auf den übrigen Bildschirmen im Auge. Youji sah zur Kamera hoch und zwinkerte.

Omi grinste.

Im vierzehnten Stockwerk stiegen beide aus, gingen den Korridor entlang in Richtung des Partyraumes. Wachen gab es keine, die Sicherheit in dem Gebäude war normalerweise mehr als ausreichend. Normalerweise.

Sie betraten die Party. Oder was der Gastgeber offensichtlich als Party bezeichnete.

Ayas immer kühler Gesichtsausdruck fror augenblicklich zu einem Gletscher zu.

Youji gab sich alle Mühe der Welt, sein Playboy Grinsen beizubehalten und sich seine Übelkeit nicht anmerken zu lassen. Hätten sie eine Liste von den geladenen Gästen gehabt, wären die bald zu _Kunden _geworden, so wie das hier aussah.

In dem riesigen Saal waren vielleicht dreihundert Personen; zwei Drittel davon waren Kinder, bestenfalls Teenager, die sich auf dem Schoss oder in den Armen der Männer räkelten. Manche hatten einen Gesichtsausdruck, der den Ekel nicht ganz verbergen konnte, aber aus Angst zurückgehalten wurde. Anderen sah man an, dass sie derlei Behandlung schon viel länger kannten, als ihr Alter vermuten ließ.

Youji holte tief Luft. „Nun", murmelte er, „Neva hatte uns gewarnt, nicht wahr?"

Aya nickte knapp. „Los." Unbemerkt schloss er die Tür hinter seinem Rücken ab, entfernte den Schlüssel und hielt sich weiterhin in der Nähe des Eingangs auf.

Youji bewegte sich langsam durch die Menge, er schien nach außen, als nähme er täglich an solchen Veranstaltungen teil… Aber er musste sich gewaltig zusammenreißen, als sich ihm ein höchstens zwölfjähriges Mädchen lasziv an den Arm hängte. Ein Blick auf sie genügte Youji, um zu sehen, dass sie wohl nie ein anderes Leben gekannt hatte.

Nach einer kaum merklichen Pause würgte er ein „Später vielleicht, Schätzchen" heraus.

Auf der anderen Seite postierte er sich in der Nähe der zweiten Tür und wartete unauffällig.

Beobachtet wurden beide Männer dabei von Omi. Immer wieder musste er tief Luft holen, um sich seine Professionalität zu bewahren.

Oh, aber diese kranken Typen würden bezahlen! Dafür würde er sorgen.

Er sah Youji an die Wand gelehnt warten und startete auf dieses Signal hin einen gebäudeinternen, stummen Alarm, der nur mit entsprechendem Empfänger gehört werden konnte…

Er suchte in der Menschenmenge nach zwei Personen, die sich auf diesen Alarm hin in Sicherheit würden bringen wollen. Und… Tatsächlich!

Omi grinste düster, als er zwei Figuren auf die Tür neben Youji zu stürzen sah.

Die beiden Männer schlossen die Bürotür hinter sich und Omi sah auf seinem Bildschirm den elektronischen Riegel, den sie betätigen, so dass die Tür von außen nicht mehr geöffnet werden konnte.

Und Youji sorgte jetzt dafür, dass die Tür auch nicht mehr von _innen_ geöffnet werden konnte. Der Schlüssel verschwand in seiner Hosentasche.

Nun gab Omi das nächste Signal. Einen kleinen Schalter legte er kurz um, nur um ihn darauf wieder einzuschalten.

Ken und Schuldig warteten im Lagerraum neben dem Fahrstuhl auf ihr Signal.

Das Licht ging aus, kam aber gleich wieder zurück.

Schuldig grinste. Show time!

Die zwei Männer, die sich in das Büro zurückgezogen hatten, atmeten auf, als der Riegel hinter ihnen hörbar schloss.

Einer von ihnen trat ans Fenster und schaute durch die halb geschlossenen Lamellen. „Mach das Licht aus."

Der andere gehorchte. „Ruf beim Sicherheitsdienst an."

Der Erste nahm den Hörer in die Hand und stockte… „Nur das Besetztzeichen."

Omi grinste an seinem Schaltpult.

Als die beiden Männer ein Geräusch vom anderen Ende des Raumes ausmachen konnten, schloss der erste die Lamellen und rief aus: „Licht!"

Der Zweite machte das Licht wieder an und beide traten zur Tür.

Der Erste, der offenbar entschlussfreudiger und schneller im Denken war, erkannte das Geräusch schneller. „Der verdammte Lastenaufzug!" Er schnellte zurück zum Schreibtisch, aber ehe er die Waffe in der Schublade erreichen konnte… Er hörte den Knall nicht mehr, der die Kugel in seinem Kopf ankündigte.

„Gute Nacht, Takagi." Schuldig kletterte aus dem Fahrstuhl, die Waffe hielt er jetzt auf Yamada gerichtet, der verzweifelt versuchte, an der Türklinke zu rütteln.

Ken stellte sich neben Schuldig. „Die Tür ist zu", meinte er hilfsbereit.

Yamada drehte sich panisch um, dann blinzelte er zweimal.

Schuldig grinste breit. „Hallo, du kleines Arschloch."

Yamada stockte. „Ich hab gehört, Sie seien tot."

„Och…" Schuldig lachte leise und fügte sarkastisch an: „Ich hab gehört, _du_ bist es." Dann drückte er ab.

Ken betrachtete den Körper, der der Wand entlang auf den Boden rutschte. „Was mache ich überhaupt hier?"

Schuldig steckte seine Waffe weg und überprüfte sicherheitshalber noch den zweiten Toten hinter dem Schreibtisch. „Muss an diesem merkwürdigen Sicherheitsverständnis liegen, das ihr Jungs habt… Keiner alleine und so weiter."

Ken schnaubte. „Ist das der Grund, warum Omi alleine unten ist?"

Schuldig lachte. „Oder sie trauen mir nicht über den Weg."

Ken lachte verhalten. „Möglich."

Schuldig legte den Kopf schief und musterte den Schreibtisch. „Willst du sehen, was er hier drin hat?"

„Wir haben keine Zeit…"

Schuldig hörte nicht auf ihn und öffnete eine Schublade mit seiner behandschuhten Hand. Er grinste. „Wusste ich doch, ich hab mal so was in seinem Kopf gesehen…" Er schnappte sich das kleine Büchlein, das er gefunden hatte, steckte es in seine Jackentasche, schloss die Schublade wieder und nickte in Richtung Fahrstuhl. „Gehen wir."

Ken nickte. „Was hast du raus geholt?"

Schuldig lachte. „Nur die Namen von ein paar Geschäftspartnern. Er hat die immer noch in demselben Adressbüchlein in derselben Schublade. Was für ein blöder Idiot."

Ken drehte sich nach ihm um. „Du meinst…?"

Schuldig grinste. „Ich meine, dass uns das eine Menge Arbeit bescheren wird."

Youji horchte vor der Tür kurz auf. Er wusste, dass das Büro nahezu schalldicht abgeschirmt war, aber ein geschultes Gehör konnte einen Schuss dennoch erkennen.

Beim ersten warf er Aya einen knappen Blick zu und beim zweiten erlaubte er sich ein befriedigtes Grinsen.

Langsam bewegte er sich wieder zur Tür und schloss sie im Vorbeigehen auf.

Aya machte es ihm auf der anderen Seite des Raumes gleich, öffnete den Ausgang und wartete auf seinen Kollegen.

Als beide durch die Tür durch waren, lehnte sich Youji gegen sie und kniff kurz die Augen zusammen. „Fuck", keuchte er.

Aya nickte nur. „Sag mir, dass wir die anderen auch noch kriegen."

Youjis sonst so warme, grüne Augen verdunkelten sich. „Und ob wir die kriegen."

Leider mussten beide sich aber im Moment damit abfinden, dass sie nicht heute losschlagen konnten.

Omi wartete, bis Youji und Aya wieder bei ihm waren, ehe er ein Virenprogramm auf den Computer losließ, das alle Aufnahmen dieser Nacht löschte.

Alle Aufnahmen bis auf die eine, die er von den vier Kameras im Partyraum auf eine CD kopiert hatte.

Mit einem Blick, der ein deutliches Versprechen enthielt, versicherte er den beiden Männern, dass keiner von den Gästen ungestraft davon kommen würde.

Am nächsten Morgen in aller Herrgottsfrühe saßen alle fünf tief in einen Sitz gesunken mit einem Kaffee in der Hand wieder im Keller, als Manx zu ihnen stieß.

„Und?", fragte sie.

Schuldig streckte seine Arme weit auseinander, langsam, um nicht den kostbaren Wachmacher zu verschütten. „Ein Musterbeispiel einer gelungenen Operation."

Sie ignorierte ihn. „Bombay?"

Omi lehnte sich weiter in seinem Schreibtischsstuhl zurück. „Wie er sagte. Aber was wir da gesehen haben, dürfte uns noch eine Menge Arbeit machen."

„Wie darf ich das verstehen?", fragte Manx scharf.

Youji nahm einen großen Schluck. „Ein Haufen Pädophiler mit Sklaven waren da… an dieser… _Party_."

Omi rollte etwas vom Computerbildschirm weg und schob seine CD der letzten Nacht ins Laufwerk. Er klickte Start.

Manx' Augen weiteten sich. „Wie viele?"

Aya und Youji wechselten einen kurzen Blick. Aya meinte schließlich: „Von den dreihundert Leuten waren nur etwa ein Drittel auch tatsächlich Geschäftspartner."

„Zweihundert Kinder…?"

Sie bekam nicht einmal ein Nicken. Alle sahen sie unverwandt an.

Sie atmete tief. „So viele…" Sie rechnete im Kopf. „Kritiker hat Einrichtungen für solche Fälle, aber… so viele…" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Es würde halt einfach eine Möglichkeit geben müssen. „Bombay, du wirst die CD auswerten. Ich will Namen. Von allen."

„Ach, sagte ich das nicht?" Schuldig griff mit einem amüsierten Blick an Ken in seine Hosentasche, in die er vor er heruntergekommen war das Adressbüchlein verstaut hatte und warf es auf den Tisch.

„Was ist das?", verlangte Manx zu wissen.

Schuldig grinste nur breit. „Hab ich in Yamadas Schreibtisch gefunden."

Manx schnaubte. „Willst du damit sagen, dass der Kerl alle Adressen seiner Geschäftspartner in einem Adressbuch herumträgt?"

Schuldig zuckte die Schultern. „Das hatte er schon immer. Ist für ihn wohl so eine Art Trophäe gewesen."

Bevor sie Omi einen weiteren Befehl geben konnte, sagte dieser: „Ich werde die Namen mit den Aufnahmen abgleichen."

Manx nickte und schluckte hart. Sie wandte sich ab. „Schalt das wieder aus."

Omi schloss das Programm.

Nach einigen Sekunden Stille fuhr Manx fort: „Gibt es sonst noch etwas, das ich wissen sollte?"

Sie bekam keine Antwort. „Neva", sie sah zu Schuldig. „Ich nehme an, du brauchst keine Schmerzmittel mehr?"

Schuldig schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nein. Aber eine Masseuse wäre nicht schlecht." Er grinste.

Manx verdrehte die Augen.

Schuldig leerte seinen Kaffee und stellte die Tasse auf den Tisch. „Ich meine es ernst. Ich habe eine ganz miese Verspannung im Nacken seit diesen Kopfschmerzen."

Omi biss sich auf die Lippe, um nicht zu lachen. „Youji, kümmerst du dich darum?"

Der hielt ein leises Lachen nicht zurück und wackelte mit seinen Fingern. „Wenn er sich traut, bei mir still zu halten…"

Manx verlagerte ihr Gewicht unruhig von einem Fuß zum anderen. „Gibt es noch irgendetwas _Wichtiges_, das ich wissen sollte?"

Schuldig hielt sich gespielt verletzt eine Hand an die Brust. „Mein Wohlergehen ist nicht wichtig?"

Ken lachte und sogar Aya grinste amüsiert.

Manx seufzte laut und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Ihr wisst ja, wie ihr mich erreichen könnt. Bombay, ich erwarte einen Bericht mit der Liste der Namen."

Omi nickte. Als Manx die Tür hinter sich zugezogen hatte, meinte er zu den anderen: „Der Laden bleibt heute geschlossen. Youji, du kümmerst dich um unseren Patienten hier."

„Hinlegen. Auf den Bauch", befahl Youji, als Schuldig sein Hemd ausgezogen hatte.

Der Deutsche legte sich hin. „Gibt es einen Grund, warum wir nicht in meinem Zimmer sind?"

„Ja." Youji schaltete die Stereoanlage ein und sanfte Trommeln und Stimmen ertönten, auch konnte man Wasser plätschern hören… Grillen… Vögel. Dann holte der Blonde eine Flasche aus einer Schublade. „Mein Zimmer hat die passende Musik und Massageöl. Deines nicht."

Vor Youji sich die Hände einschmierte, strich er die kupferrote Mähne von Schuldig aus dem Weg.

Schuldig zuckte zusammen, als etwas von dem wohlriechenden Öl seine Haut traf. „Kalt."

Youji setzte sich kurzerhand auf Schuldigs Hintern und verteilte das Öl. „Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, wo diese Verspannung sitzt." Er griff unterhalb des Nackens einmal fester zu.

„AUA!"

„Yep… Genau da." Langsam fuhr er die Wirbelsäule entlang tiefer.

„Aua, aua, aua!"

„Oh, Mann. Dein Rücken sieht Scheiße aus."

Schuldig grummelte nur.

Youji ergriff mit den Fingern auf beiden Seiten der Wirbelsäule die Muskeln und fuhr mit diesem Griff langsam aufwärts.

Schuldig gab ein sehr unmännliches Quietschen von sich und klammerte sich an sein Kissen. „Was zum Teufel tust du da?", zischte er. „Versuchst du mir die Haut abzuziehen?"

Youji lachte nur. „Sei nicht so ein Baby. Tief durchatmen und entspannen. Das wird hier noch eine Weile dauern."

Schuldig zog scharf die Luft ein, als Youji langsam oben ankam. „Kannst du vielleicht auch noch fester zudrücken?", fragte er sarkastisch.

Youji grinste und zeigte an Schuldigs Arm, wie stark er zuvor am Rücken zugedrückt hatte. „Nur so. Nicht mehr."

Schuldigs Augen weiteten sich. „Du machst Witze!"

Youji lachte wieder und begann noch einmal von unten am Rücken zu arbeiten. „Fühlt sich nur wegen der Verspannung so heftig an. Die schlage ich jetzt in die Flucht."

Schuldig knurrte. „Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dir macht das Spaß, Kudou."

Youji lachte und arbeitete weiter.

„Ich bin ja so einiges gewöhnt… Gehirnwäsche, Folter, Golfschläger, Schusswunden… Aber _diese_ Tortur – und dann auch noch unter dem Vorwand, mir helfen zu wollen – ist doch zu vie-AH!"

„Klappe halten und atmen, hab ich gesagt."

Schuldig blieb still und versuchte, tief zu atmen. Nur ab und zu stöhnte er verstimmt vor sich hin, wenn Youji wieder einen Punkt traf, der ihm bis in die Zehenspitzen wehtat.

Youji knete eine Weile weiter. „Was für Golfschläger?"

Schuldig lachte leise. „Takatori."

Youji hielt in seinen Bemühungen kurz inne. „Was?"

„War sau-AU-er auf mich. Pass doch auf!"

„Jammerlappen. Was hat er denn mit dem Schläger gemacht?"

„Na was wohl? Auf mich eingeschlagen."

Youji schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum habt ihr für den gearbeitet, wenn er so mit euch umgesprungen ist? Ihr hättet den doch ohne in Schweiß auszubrechen erledigen können."

Schuldig seufzte zufrieden. Die Massage wurde so langsam erträglich. „War zu der Zeit nicht anders möglich. Und Brad hat ihn aufgehalten, bevor ich ernsthaft verletzt worden wäre."

„Warum hat er ihn nicht eher aufgehalten?"

Schuldig grinste. „Er war nicht sehr erfreut mit dem, was ich getan habe. Er mag… mochte es nicht, wenn ich gespielt hab."

Youji ignorierte den kleinen Ausrutscher. „Kann nicht sagen, dass ich seine Meinung nicht teile…"

Schuldig lachte. „Darauf wette ich." Noch ein Seufzen.

„Besser?"

„Mhm. Wird langsam wieder."

Youji grinste. „Du bist gar nicht mal so schlecht, wenn du einen Nutzen in uns siehst."

Schuldig lachte laut. „Gerade jetzt bist du mir von großem Nutzen."

Youji massierte die Schultern und den Nacken.

Oh, ja. Schuldig war gerade sehr zufrieden mit dem Nutzen, der Youji ihm brachte. Eine richtige Massage war schon viel zu lange her… Aber auch ein warmer Körper auf seinem, starke Hände; jemand im selben Bett, dessen Atmung mit seinen Bewegungen in Einklang war… Schuldig lachte stumm vor sich hin. Das brachte ja ganz böse Gedanken zum Vorschein. Aber er war nun mal ein Sensualist.

Schuldig warf Youji einen Blick über seine eine Schulter hinweg zu. „Wie wär's mit noch mehr Entspannung?", fragte er und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

Youji lachte. „Nimm's nicht persönlich, aber du bist überhaupt nicht mein Typ."

Schuldig räkelte sich genüsslich unter den talentierten Händen. „Ach ja, ich vergaß… Dein Typ ist jung, blond und hat große, blaue Augen."

Die warmen Hände hielten still. „Ich hab keine Ahnung, wovon du redest." Er massierte weiter.

Schuldig lachte amüsiert. „Das muss wohl so ziemlich die offensichtlichste Lüge sein, die ich je gehört habe. Außer vielleicht ‚_es ist nicht wonach es aussieht'_." Er lachte wieder.

„Halt die Klappe."

Folgsam sagte Schuldig nichts. Für etwa zehn Sekunden. „Weißt du…"

„Ich _will_ es nicht wissen!"

Schuldig hörte einfach nicht hin. „Es ist zwar ein Weilchen her, dass ich hingehört hab – etwa zwei Monate – aber er wäre dieser Idee gar nicht mal so abgeneigt, wenn du deine Playboy-Persona nicht immer so offensichtlich zur Schau stellen würdest."

„Das steht nicht zur Debatte", brachte Youji zerknirscht heraus und drückte absichtlich etwas fester zu.

Schuldig nahm den Missbrauch im Namen seines Amüsements hin. „Wieso denn nicht? Der Kleine ist doch wirklich niedlich."

Youji antwortete nicht.

„Andererseits…", fuhr Schuldig fort, „vielleicht probiere _ich _es bei ihm…"

Youji nahm augenblicklich seine Hände von Schuldigs Rücken und ballte sie zu Fäusten. „Du lässt deine Finger von Omi!"

Schuldig lachte nur, drehte sich auf den Rücken und grinste Youji an.

Youji konnte nun deutlich spüren, dass die Massage Schuldig nicht _ganz_ kalt gelassen hatte.

Schuldig schien es nicht für nötig zu halten, seine Körperreaktion zu verstecken. Er stützte sich mit seinen Händen hinter sich ab und setzte sich auf, bis nur noch ein Zentimeter seine Nasenspitze von der von Youji trennte.

Die dunklen, wütenden, grünen Augen von Youji funkelten in die hellen, amüsierten, grünen Augen von Schuldig.

Schuldig lachte leise. „Krieg dich wieder ein. Ich hab kein Interesse an deinem Kleinen."

Einige, lange Sekunden lang starrten beide sich an, bis Youji sich aus seiner Starre löste und laut lachte. „Du bist echt das Letzte!"

Schuldig lachte mit und verpasste Youji einen Klaps auf den Hintern. „Runter. Es sei denn, du hast doch noch Interesse an _Entspannung_…" Er hob kurz seine Hüften an und lachte wieder, als Youji schnell von ihm runter stieg.

Youji warf dem anderen Mann sein Hemd zu. „Verschwinde", sagte er und grinste breit.

Schuldig streifte sich das Hemd über, schloss die Knöpfe aber nicht. Dann öffnete er die Tür und sagte etwas lauter als nötig gewesen wäre: „Danke für die zärtliche Behandlung."

Youji lachte einmal laut auf, rief ihm noch „Raus!" hinterher und knallte die Tür zu.

Schuldig lachte vor sich hin, als sich die nächste Zimmertür öffnete und Omi grinsend seinen Kopf rausstreckte.

Omi hob eine Augenbraue.

Schuldig blinzelte unschuldig. „Ist was?"

Omi lachte leise. „Tu mir einen Gefallen…"

Jetzt war es an Schuldig, eine Augenbraue zu heben.

„Youji wollte die Tage mal ausgehen. Da ihr euch so gut zu verstehen scheint, geh bitte mit ihm."

Schuldig zuckte mit den Schultern. Er wusste von der Abmachung, die Youji mit Omi getroffen hatte… „Klar, warum auch nicht? Ich war lange nicht weg."

„Halt ein Auge auf ihn… Dasselbe werde ich ihm auch sagen", fügte Omi noch grinsend an.

Er grinste zurück. „Ich hau mich noch mal hin, wenn du nichts dagegen hast."

Omi nickte nur und trat wieder in sein Zimmer.

„Ach, sag mal…"

Omi drehte sich noch einmal um.

„Was hast du vorhin eigentlich gehört?"

Omi grinste. „Was von eurem Männergespräch hätte ich denn nicht hören sollen?"

Schuldig zuckte die Schultern. Eigentlich war es ihm egal, was Omi gehört hatte. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte der junge Mann alles von Anfang an hören können. Er war nur neugierig.

Omi kreuzte die Arme. „Dann hab ich wohl einiges verpasst, was?" Er lächelte sanft. Wehmütig vielleicht? „Ich bin eben erst wieder rauf gekommen. Ich hab euch lachen gehört und dann noch deine sorgfältig gewählten Abschiedsworte."

Schuldig legte seinen Kopf schief. Der Kleine war doch jetzt nicht etwa eifersüchtig…? Er grinste breit, lehnte sich weit vor und flüsterte in Omis Ohr: „Du hast freie Bahn." Er zwinkerte und trottete in sein Zimmer. Er war wirklich noch müde und fühlte sich zum ersten Mal seit er in Kritikers Krankenhaus aufgewacht war entspannt… Zumindest körperlich.

Und Verliebte im Haus waren doch immer wieder unterhaltsam.

Den verwirrt dreinschauenden Omi ließ er im Flur stehen.

Als Schuldig am Mittag die Küche betrat, fand er Youji und Omi beim Reden. Und obwohl er sich Scheiße fühlte, entlockte ihm das doch ein halbherziges Grinsen.

Youji zog bei Schuldigs Anblick die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Wozu hab ich mir überhaupt die Mühe gemacht, deine Verspannung wegzumassieren?"

Omi blinzelte erstaunt. Der Deutsche sah wirklich nicht so gut aus. „Alpträume?"

Schuldig zuckte gleichgültig die Schultern. „Irgendwann hören die schon wieder auf."

Omi sagte nichts. Aber sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass er das für mehr als unwahrscheinlich hielt. „Kaffee?", fragte er und stand auf.

Schuldig nickte.

Youji saß ihm gegenüber und spielte mit einer Gabel. Unruhig wippte er sie zwischen zwei Fingern.

Omi brachte Schuldig seinen Kaffee und lächelte etwas, als er Youjis Gabel wackeln sah. „Tee?"

Youji fuhr zusammen und sah überrascht auf. Offenbar war ihm gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er wieder irgendwelche Zuckungen hatte.

Omi nickte in Richtung Gabel, die immer noch etwas zitterte.

Ertappt legte Youji sie wieder hin und räusperte sich. „Ja, danke."

Während Omi einzelne Kräuter und Blüten zusammensuchte, fragte Schuldig: „Gibt es etwas zu essen?"

Youji antwortete nicht, da er gerade sehr intensiv auf einen Fingernagel kaute und offenbar an etwas herumstudierte.

Schuldig hatte so einen Verdacht, was dem Blonden durch den Kopf ging.

Omi antwortete stattdessen: „Wir hatten nichts mehr da. Aya und Ken sind einkaufen gegangen und bringen gleich etwas mit." Er goss heißes Wasser über seine Mischung und lächelte zufrieden. Ja, das würde Youji bei seinem Entzug helfen. Er wusste zwar nicht, was Aya Youji für einen Tee gegeben hatte, aber zwei, drei Dinge wusste er doch auch über die Blüten.

Während er wartete, bis der Tee genug gezogen hatte, warf er einen Blick auf die beiden, die mit ihm in der Küche waren. Youji schien es abgesehen von seinem Nikotin-Entzug ganz gut zu gehen.

Aber Schuldig… der machte einen geradezu erbärmlichen Eindruck. Seine Tasse stand auf dem Tisch und er hielt sie mit einer Hand fest. Die andere Hand stützte seinen Kopf und verdeckte zur Hälfte sein Gesicht.

Omi gefiel das nicht. Vorsichtig tastete er sich in Schuldigs Kopf. Dabei versuchte er möglichst sorgfältig vorzugehen, er wollte nicht noch mehr Emotionen hoch holen oder Schuldig spüren lassen, dass er ihn beobachtete.

Auf den ersten Blick sah es so aus, als wäre keine Trauer oder sonstige Überbleibsel von dem Schicksalsschlag übrig. Aber das allein war verdächtig. Kein Mensch erholt sich so schnell von solch einem Verlust.

Omi suchte weiter.

Und dann bemerkte er es: Mitten durch Schuldigs Emotionen ging eine fast schon sichtbare Mauer. Eine Mauer, die Schuldig gar nicht als solche wahrnahm… oder wahrnehmen wollte.

Omi kniff die Augen zusammen, siebte die Blüten- und Kräutermischung aus Youjis Tasse und seufzte tief. Dann brachte er den Tee zum Tisch.

Youji nahm ihn sofort an, dankbar, dass er etwas hatte, mit dem er seine Hände beschäftigen konnte. „Danke, Kleiner."

Omi setzte sich an den Tisch und ließ sich durch den Kopf gehen, was er über Schuldig erfahren hatte. Das Ergebnis, zu dem er gelangte, gefiel ihm gar nicht.

Es war offensichtlich, dass die Mauer, die Schuldig in sich aufgebaut hatte, nicht immer dicht hielt. Sonst hätte der Mann keine Alpträume oder Mühe, sich vor Omis Eingriffen zu schützen.

Das stellte eine Gefahr dar.

Zum einen, weil sie bald gegen Yamadas Geschäftspartner vorgehen mussten und da wahrscheinlich auf Kinder und Jugendliche stoßen würden, die Schuldig unter anderem auch an Nagi erinnern konnten. Omi kannte Nagis Akte, oder zumindest den Teil, an den sie rangekommen waren… Und diese Bruchstücke reichten aus, dass er sich ein vages Bild seiner Vergangenheit vor Schwarz machen konnte.

Zum anderen war da noch Rosenkreuz, die wohl eher früher als später hierher zurückkamen und eine solche Schwäche natürlich sofort zu ihrem Nutzen verwenden würden.

Aber was konnte er schon machen? Schuldig darauf ansprechen würde nicht funktionieren. Der Mann würde ihn noch mehr ausschließen, als er das ohnehin schon tat. Nein, die Mauer und vor allem die Ignoranz darüber waren schon zu stark.

Was zu tun?

„Wir sind wieder da!", verkündete Ken und marschierte vor Aya her in die Küche. „Ah, ihr seid schon alle hier", bemerkte er und lächelte breit. „Wir haben Essen mitgebracht."

Omi bemerkte den leicht säuerlichen Gesichtsausdruck an Youji und kümmerte sich darum. Mit der Zeit würde sich Youji schon ans regelmäßige Essen gewöhnen.

Und es dauerte keine zehn Sekunden, da wollte Youji auch schon wissen: „Was gibt's denn?"

Schuldig, der beobachtet hatte, wie Youjis Gesicht alle Ausdrücke, von ablehnend bis begeistert, abspielte, biss sich auf die Lippe.

Omi wusste, dass seine Menschenkenntnis ziemlich gut war. Er hatte das schließlich immer wieder unter Beweis gestellt. Es kam fast nie vor, dass er sich mit der Einschätzung einer Lage, in der sich jemand befand, täuschte.

Er wusste auch, dass sein Talent nicht ganz unschuldig daran war. Es war sogar sehr nützlich, sowohl bei der Arbeit als auch im Umgang mit seinen Teamkollegen.

Aber heute… ja, heute wünschte er sich, er hätte sich dieses eine Mal geirrt.

„Neva! Antworten!"

Als Antwort bekam er nur das statische Rauschen aus dem Knopf in seinem Ohr. Die anderen hielten sich zurück und warteten auf weitere Anweisungen.

„Neva!"

Omi wartete noch ein paar Sekunden und starrte weiterhin auf die Monitore, die vor ihm aufgebaut waren. Er saß in einem Van zwei Blocks vom Ort ihrer Mission entfernt und musste mit ansehen, wie die Leute der Sicherheit immer näher an Schuldigs Position kamen.

Dabei war die Mission bisher richtig gut gelaufen – bereits die vierte mit Neva in ihrem Team. Omi hatte Schuldig sogar zur Sicherheit dem Hit selbst zugeteilt und nicht, wie von Manx vorgeschlagen, bei der Befreiung des Jungen und des Mädchens im „Besitz" des Zielobjekts, um einen Kontakt mit einem der Kinder zu vermeiden.

Omi hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass das Zielobjekt ausgerechnet heute von seinem üblichen Verhalten abweichen und die beiden bei sich im Büro haben würde.

Und er konnte sie selbst mit seiner Gabe zuerst gar nicht ausmachen.

Omi seufzte. Natürlich konnte er die beiden nicht wahrnehmen. Sie hatten in ihrem Leben mit diesem Bastard sehr gut gelernt, ihre Emotionen zu unterdrücken.

Was das Team jetzt in die Lage versetzte, dass das Zielobjekt tot war, und Schuldig beim Anblick des Jungen in eine Starre geriet und keuchend am Boden kauerte.

Omi versuchte es erneut: „Neva! Antworte!" Er konnte den Mann nach wie vor auf dem Bildschirm sehen, wie er sich nicht rührte. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes waren die beiden Kinder, die sich so weit sie konnten in eine Ecke zurückgezogen hatten.

Es war kein Wunder, dachte Omi, dass Schuldig so heftig auf den Jungen reagierte.

Wieder seufzte er wütend. Wie standen eigentlich die Chancen, auf einen Jungen zu treffen, der im Dunkeln Nagi wirklich zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah? Schlecht? Sehr schlecht?

Das Schicksal schien es heute Nacht nicht gut mit ihnen zu meinen.

Omi konnte nicht länger darauf warten, dass Schuldig aufwachen würde. „Abyssinian!"

„Hier", kam die ruhige Antwort.

„Neva ist im Büro. Er kann sich nicht bewegen. Hol ihn. Die Kinder sind auch da. Beide."

Eine knappe Pause. „Verstanden."

Omi fuhr fort: „Balinese, Siberian, raus aus dem Gebäude." Die beiden wären eigentlich auf die Befreiung angesetzt gewesen, wenn denn alles nach Plan gelaufen wäre. Offenbar tat es das nicht.

Es gab nicht im ganzen Gebäude Kameras und Omi musste sich auf die verlassen, die da waren. Immer mal wieder sah er einen Schatten in Richtung Büro vorbeihuschen.

Er atmete erleichtert auf. Aya würde wohl vor den Wachleuten dort sein, da er auf einen weiteren Mittäter auf demselben Stockwerk angesetzt gewesen war.

Wieder sah Omi den Schatten. Aya war fast da. „Abyssinian. Mach das Licht an, wenn du da bist."

Omi konnte fast schon hören, wie Aya bei dem Kommentar die Augenbrauen verwirrt zusammenzog. „Verstanden", kam aber die Antwort.

Omi konnte die wirren, unkontrollierten Emotionen in Schuldig deutlich spüren, auch über diese Distanz, aber es reichte nicht, um ihn aus der Starre zu lösen. Der bloße Kontakt mit diesem Gefühlschaos reichte aus, um ihn fast zu erdrücken. Die Emotionen stießen wieder und wieder pulsierend an seinen Schild, der seine von denen eines anderen trennen sollte; er konnte es fast schon hören. Dieser Puls an Gefühlen vibrierte in seinem Magen. Ihm wurde schlecht. „Beeil dich, Abyssinian", flüsterte er.

Aya rannte um die letzte Ecke und stieß die Bürotür auf. Er tastete sich im Dunklen der Wand entlang und fand einen Schalter.

Als das Licht anging, schnappte er nach Luft.

Schuldig kauerte auf seinen Knien und keuchte. Eine Hand krallte sich in sein Hemd über der Brust, die andere stützte sich auf den Boden. Er sah aus, als würde er ersticken.

„Neva!" Aya stürzte zu ihm und packte mit beiden Händen sein Gesicht. Der Blick, der seinem entgegen kam, war panisch und weit weg.

Aya zögerte nicht und gab dem anderen Mann eine schallende Ohrfeige. „Neva!" Er schüttelte ihn einmal bei den Schultern…

… Und Schuldig blinzelte. Er schüttelte zweimal heftig den Kopf und rieb sich hektisch über das Gesicht. „Fuck", schnaufte er. „Was zum Teufel war das?"

Omi beobachtete die beiden weiter auf dem Bildschirm und dachte bei sich: ‚_Weißt du das wirklich nicht?'_

Aya stand wieder auf und reichte Schuldig seine Hand.

Schuldig nahm sie und ließ sich aufhelfen. Er kniff die Augen zusammen. Oh, das würde wieder eine Massagestunde bei Kudou brauchen, um die Kopfschmerzen los zu werden.

Aya wandte sich nun an die Kinder, die sich bei seinem Anblick noch weiter zurückgezogen hatten. Der Mann war mit seinem Schreien und dem blutigen Schwert in der Hand nicht wirklich eine Vertrauen erweckende Präsenz.

„Schsch", beruhigte er die beiden leise. „Ich tue euch nichts. Möchtet ihr von hier weg?"

Schuldig drehte sich um und legte den Kopf schief. „Na, ihr?", fragte er.

Omi hatte wieder Recht behalten. Im Licht sah der Junge nun ganz anders aus. Er war zu klein, die Haare waren zu hell, die Augenfarbe falsch und die Gesichtsform war auch hagerer als die von Nagi. Schuldig reagierte nicht mehr auf ihn und schien sich auch nicht daran erinnern zu können, was vorher passiert war oder warum.

„Neva, Abyssinian. Die Wachen sind gleich da."

Schuldig, der jetzt offenbar wieder voll da war, fragte weiter: „Kommen sie von vorne?"

„Ja."

Schuldig nickte Aya kurz zu und ging zum zweiten Eingang des Büros. Er fand die Tür nicht abgeschlossen vor und öffnete sie.

Aya war dabei, die beiden Kinder am Arm hochzuziehen und aus dem Zimmer zu schieben. Sie hatten keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren!

Die beiden Kleinen trauten sich kaum, einen Laut von sich zu geben und ließen sich willenlos, wie sie es gewohnt waren, mitziehen.

Die Wachleute, die nur Sekunden später in das Büro stürmten, entdeckten die Leichen und riefen die Polizei.

Aya und Schuldig waren mit den Kindern bereits verschwunden.

Mission erfüllt.

Eine Stunde später saß Omi im Keller und schrieb den Bericht, während er auf die Rückkehr der anderen wartete.

Er war nach der Mission vorerst alleine zurückgegangen. Youji und Ken hatten Schuldig und Aya begleitet, um die Kinder zu Kritiker zu bringen.

Jetzt hörte Omi Schritte und seufzte. Er drehte sich auf seinem Bürostuhl zu ihnen um und wartete, bis alle vier vor ihm unten an der Treppe standen.

„Sind die beiden in Sicherheit?"

Seine Gegenüber nickten.

Aya meinte ruhig: „Sie kommen in eine Einrichtung für Missbrauchsopfer, sobald die Psychologen bei Kritiker sie einigermaßen stabilisiert haben. Aber das wird wohl noch lange dauern."

Omi nickte. „Gut. Das war's. Ihr könnt schlafen gehen."

Alle vier entspannten sich sichtlich.

Omi wandte sich an Schuldig. „Außer dir. Du bleibst hier", sagte er kalt. Er nickte den anderen Dreien zu, dass sie gehen sollten.

Diese wandten sich zwar ab, aber alle schauten verwundert zu Schuldig, der unbehaglich stehen blieb.

Ken war klar, dass etwas passiert sein musste, immerhin hatten sie alle die Kommunikation während der Mission hören können… Aber was passiert war, wusste er nicht.

Ayas Blick verharrte etwas länger. Die anderen wären zwar nicht so weit gegangen, diesen Blick als besorgt einzustufen, aber er war etwas weniger reserviert als sonst.

Youji klopfte Schuldig noch kurz auf die Schulter, ehe er Ken und Aya folgte.

Omi wartete, bis die Tür oben an der Treppe zufiel.

„Was ist heute passiert?", verlangte der junge Teamleiter zu wissen.

Schuldig war unwohl bei dieser Frage. Sie stieß an etwas, das er mit aller Kraft zu kontrollieren versuchte, auch wenn er das nicht bewusst tat. Aber seine erste Reaktion auf alles, was ihn dazu brachte, darüber nachdenken zu müssen, war pure Ablehnung. Seine Augen wanderten nervös hin und her, und er musste sich davon abhalten, von einem Fuß auf den anderen zu treten. Er setzte sich und schnaufte laut. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hatte… irgendein Flashback. Ich wusste nicht mehr, wo ich war."

Omi kreuzte seine Arme, schien nicht beeindruckt. „Hast du eine Ahnung, wo das her gekommen sein könnte?" Seine Stimme klang fast schon sarkastisch.

Schuldig stand deutlich Verwirrung ins Gesicht geschrieben. Woher sollte er das wissen? Und warum war der junge Mann wütend auf ihn? Er hatte doch alles getan, was man von ihm verlangt hatte! Sogar weit mehr als das!

Er wurde sauer. Verdammt noch mal! Das war doch eh alles nur die Schuld von diesen verfluchten Drogen und dass er seine Kräfte nicht benutzen konnte. Es war alles _deren_ Schuld! „Was willst du von mir?", fragte er und warf die Hände in die Luft. „Ich weiß es nicht! Ich habe gesagt, dass ich die Wirkung der Drogen an einem Erwachsenen nicht kenne! Ihr hättet euch das vorher überlegen sollen!"

Omi setzte sich ebenfalls hin und seufzte müde. Dann sagte er hart: „Es liegt nicht an den Drogen und das weißt du."

Schuldig schnaubte. „Woran denn bitteschön sonst?"

Omi funkelte ihn an und schickte seine Empathie direkt in Schuldig hinein. Er ließ es den anderen mit Absicht deutlich spüren und stieß mit aller Kraft an die Mauer, die Schuldig in seinem Inneren entzweite.

Schuldig schnappte nach Luft und schoss hoch. „Raus aus meinem Kopf! RAUS!"

Omi zog die Fäden wieder zurück, zeigte aber kein bisschen Reue.

Schuldig atmete heftig und starrte Omi an. Ihm war jetzt durchaus klar, worauf der andere hinaus wollte. „Hör mir gut zu", begann er. „Ich habe alles unter Kontrolle. Das geht dich nichts an, und ich bekomme das hin. Es liegt nicht daran."

Omi schnaubte nur. „Wenn du dich selbst davon überzeugen kannst, bitte. Bei mir klappt es nicht."

„Es liegt nicht daran!", schrie er noch einmal. „Das ist vorbei! Es spielt keine Rolle mehr!"

„Hast du eine Ahnung, was für ein Risiko du damit für uns alle darstellst?"

Schuldig wandte sich ab und lief unruhig im kleinen Keller auf und ab. „Es passiert nicht noch mal. Ich habe alles unter Kontrolle."

Omi seufzte, und seine Schultern sackten ab. „Na schön", gab er nach. Er sah dem anderen Mann direkt in die Augen. „Ich mache mir Sorgen. Es geht nicht nur um die Teamsicherheit."

Schuldig lachte kalt. „Das ist nicht nötig. Es passiert nicht wieder."

„Okay…", sagte Omi leise. Es gab ja nichts, was er tun konnte. Er konnte Schuldig nicht befehlen, sich seiner Vergangenheit und seinem Verlust zu stellen. Wie auch?

Vielleicht hatte der andere auch Recht, und es würde nicht noch einmal passieren… „Sei vorsichtig, ja?"

Schuldig nickte. Kein Grinsen, kein fieser oder sadistischer Gesichtsausdruck. Höchstens vielleicht ein bisschen Unglauben spiegelte sich auf seinem Gesicht. „Ja."

Omi lächelte sanft. „Dann geh schlafen. Wir hatten einen langen Tag."

Schuldig nickte wieder. „Ja. Nacht, Kleiner." Er verließ den Keller.

Lange blieb Omi zurück.

Bei der nächsten Mission, die nur eine Woche später stattfand, passierte nichts. Schuldig blieb sein übliches, professionelles Selbst.

Kritiker arbeiteten mittlerweile an einem Plan, um möglichst viele von Yamadas Geschäftspartnern auf einmal auszuschalten, damit die einzelnen Tötungen nicht zu sehr auffallen würden. Ein Flugzeugabsturz vielleicht… Noch hatten sie nicht viele der hundert Leute erwischt, die Verbindung von ihnen zu Yamada war also vermutlich bisher noch unbemerkt geblieben.

Ihre Recherchen über Rosenkreuz hingegen machten kaum Fortschritte, und Schuldig wurde nervös. Mehr als drei Wochen war er jetzt hier, aber nichts ergab sich. Was würde passieren, wenn das Mittel erst nachließ? Er wusste, dass das bei einem Erwachsenen vermutlich eher früher als später der Fall sein würde… Was dann?

Er hatte schon eine Idee… Aber die gefiel ihm ja selbst nicht sonderlich.

Er schnitt eine weitere Dorne an der langstieligen Rose ab, die er in der Hand hielt. Er hatte noch einen ganzen Haufen davon zu bearbeiten.

Neben ihm war gerade nur Ken im Laden. Youji war im Gewächshaus, Omi machte Lieferungen und Aya hatte frei.

Er sah die fertige Rose an und hob sarkastisch eine Augenbraue. Was war denn mit ‚_keine Rose ohne Dornen'_? Er seufzte, legte sie zu den anderen und nahm die nächste zur Hand. ‚_Kein Licht ohne Schatten, kein Weiß ohne Schwarz'_…

Er musste mit diesen Gedankengängen aufhören, wenn er jetzt schon beim Rosen Entdornen philosophisch wurde.

Es war sonst gar nicht seine Art, sich Pläne Wochen im Voraus zu überlegen.

‚_Weil sonst immer Crawford das Planen übernommen hat'_, sagte eine innere Stimme.

Na und? Und jetzt übernahm es eben Omi. Es war nicht seine Aufgabe. Er hatte getan, was er konnte.

„Oi, Schu, heute Abend schon was vor?"

Schuldig grinste Youji an, als dieser mit seiner Frage plötzlich vor ihm auftauchte. „Ich bin sicher, ich kann dich irgendwo zwischen all meine Dates quetschen, Kudou…"

Youji hatte sehr zu Omis Freude die ganze Zeit seit der Abmachung nicht mehr die Gelegenheit gehabt, auszugehen. Und Schuldig selbst fand auch, dass ein Tapetenwechsel dringend notwendig war, auch wenn er dabei Babysitter spielen musste – oder er gebabysittet wurde. Je nach Standpunkt.

Youji grinste zurück. „Hör auf, dich zu beschweren. Ich darf auch nicht mehr ohne Begleitung ausgehen. Warum solltest du weg können und ich nicht?"

„Ich bin verstrauenswürdiger als du."

„Ha!"

Ken, der an der Kasse saß, lachte mit den beiden mit.

„Wo gehen wir hin?", fragte Schuldig.

Youji zuckte die Schultern, nahm sich eine von Schuldigs Rosen und roch daran. „Ich weiß noch nicht. Aber zieh dich anständig an." Er drehte sich mit seiner Rose um, schickte einem der Mädchen im Laden sein charmantestes Lächeln und strich sich mit den Rosenblättern über die Lippen.

Er trat auf sie zu und raunte: „Die Königin aller Blumen wird bei deinem Anblick vor Neid erblassen. Sie hat nicht den Hauch einer Chance, mit dir mithalten zu können."

Wie erwartet kicherten das Mädchen und ihre Freundinnen und sie nahm die Rose entgegen, um sie bei Ken an der Kasse zu bezahlen.

Schuldig lachte leise vor sich hin.

Einige Stunden später chauffierte Youji sich und Schuldig zu einem Lokal.

Schuldig hob eine Augenbraue. „Darf ich fragen, wie du auf den Club gekommen bist?"

Youji zog den Schlüssel aus dem Zündschloss und zählte mit den Fingern einer Hand die Gründe ab: „Hier wird nicht so viel geraucht, und man kann sich in die Nichtraucherzone zurückziehen. Es ist ein _gemischter_ Club, und da ich keine Lust habe, etwas aufzureißen, werden sie zwei Typen, die zusammen rein kommen, in Ruhe lassen. Man kann gut tanzen. Und das Bier ist gut."

Schuldig lachte und klopfte Youji auf die Schulter. „Oh, du mein armer, unwissender Kumpane." Er seufzte theatralisch. „Ich werde dich mal nach München mitnehmen müssen… Dann siehst du, was ein _richtiges_ Bier ist."

Youji grinste und stieg aus.

Schuldig folgte ihm. „Und überhaupt… Wer hat gesagt, dass nicht vielleicht _ich_ jemanden abschleppen will?"

Youji lachte amüsiert. „Die Hausregel, die da besagt, dass du nicht alleine weg darfst."

„Spricht ja auch nichts gegen einen Dreier…"

„Doch. Ich."

Schuldig lachte. „Du lässt nach, Kudou. Erbärmlich."

Als sie dann aber keine Viertelstunde später mit je einem Bier an einem Tisch in einer Ecke saßen und den Tänzern zusahen, musste Schuldig doch zugeben, dass das Bier sehr gut war.

Aus heiterem Himmel meinte Schuldig plötzlich: „Also, Kudou, um noch mal aufs Thema zurückzukommen…"

Youji blinzelte. „Was für ein Thema?"

„Der kleine Blonde mit den scharfen Pfeilen." Schuldig grinste.

Wütend lehnte Youji sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und nahm einen großen Schluck Bier, das ihm auf einmal nicht mehr so gut schmeckte. „Das war nie das Thema und wird es auch nicht sein."

Schuldig rollte die Augen. „Was ist dein Problem?", verlangte er zu wissen. „Ihr habt beide Interesse. Schnapp ihn dir."

Youji stellte sein Glas auf den Tisch und fuhr mit dem Finger dem oberen Rand entlang. Abwesend starrte er auf den Finger, der langsame Kreise zog. „Er ist… _Omi_. Das geht einfach nicht. Omi ist tabu."

Schuldig verzog verwirrt das Gesicht. Wovon redete der überhaupt? … Und er konnte ja nicht in seinem Kopf nachsehen, was die Rädchen für einen Unsinn fabrizierten…

Youji bemerkte es nicht und redete langsam weiter. „Omi ist so… unschuldig. So rein. Er ist unser Jüngster. Es wäre einfach nicht richtig."

„Omi ist erwachsen", bemerkte Schuldig vernünftig. In Gedanken schnaubte er. _Er_? _Vernünftig_? Brad hätte ihm kein Wort geglaubt, wenn er es ihm noch hätte erzählen können.

„Ich verdiene ihn nicht", konterte Youji.

Schuldig rieb sich übers Gesicht. „Du ergibst keinen Sinn. Was hast du getan, was er nicht auch getan hätte?"

„Er ist… Er hat… Ich meine, er ist doch…"

Schuldig hob eine Augenbraue. „Ja…?"

„Er ist _Omi_!", wiederholte er.

Schuldig lachte ihn aus und schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh, Mann, Kudou… Du hast Probleme."

Youji nahm einen weiteren, großen Schluck. Er konnte es nun mal nicht in Worte fassen. Es war ja schon schwer genug, an Omi auf diese Weise zu denken. Und Youji tat das öfters… Zum Beispiel, wenn er und seine rechte Hand alleine im Bett waren… Aber jedes Mal fühlte er sich danach als wäre er ein Kinderschänder, oder als hätte er ein Heiligtum entweiht. Er war doch nur ein versoffener Playboy. Er war Omis Zuneigung nicht wert.

Schuldig riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Was glaubst du, wie lange ihr noch zu leben habt?"

Youji starrte ihn an. „Was?"

„Ihr seid beide Auftragsmörder. Nicht gerade ein Beruf, bei dem man sich Gedanken um eine Altersvorsorge macht, oder?"

Youji schüttelte sehr langsam den Kopf.

Schuldig lehnte sich etwas vor. „Weißt du, was passieren wird, wenn er stirbt und du nicht? Weißt du, was du dann tun wirst?"

Youji schnürte es die Kehle zu.

Schuldig sah Youjis Unbehagen sehr gut in dessen Augen und in den Gesichtsmuskeln, die sich anspannten. Und er wusste, dass er jetzt Youjis volle Aufmerksamkeit hatte und meinte leise, fast verschwörerisch: „Du wirst an seinem Grab stehen und jammern ‚_oh, hätte ich es ihm bloß gesagt'_."

Youjis Augen glänzten verdächtig und er schluckte leer und leckte sich die trockenen Lippen. Er hob den Blick und wollte etwas darauf erwidern, aber Schuldigs Augen starrten ins Leere.

„Schuldig?"

Der Mann reagierte nicht. Die Augenlider zuckten und die Hände begannen zu zittern. Sein Mund schien sich ohne sein Zutun zu bewegen und flüsterte einen Namen. „Nagi…"

„Schuldig, was…?" Youji lehnte sich vor und griff nach Schuldigs Arm. „Was ist?"

Bei der Berührung zuckte der Deutsche zusammen und sein Kopf schnellte hoch. „Was?"

Youji zog seine Hand zurück. „Was war das denn?"

Schuldig blinzelte. „Was war was?"

Youji blickte suchend in Schuldigs Augen, die tatsächlich nichts anderes als Verwirrung zeigten. „Du warst wie weggetreten."

Schuldig zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen, zuerst, weil er versuchte, sich an etwas zu erinnern… aber dann, weil er verstand, was passiert sein musste und er wütend wurde. Er trank sein Bier aus und stand auf. „Los, komm schon. Ich will tanzen."

Youji leerte sein Bier ebenfalls und folgte. Tanzen. Klar, warum nicht?

Im Tanzen waren sie gut. Beide hatten den Körper und die Agilität, die man zum Tanzen brauchte. Entsprechend viele Blicke brachte ihnen ihre Bewegung und ihr Aussehen, erst recht, da sie zusammen tanzten.

Aber auch wenn die Außenstehenden es nie vermutet hätten, war keiner der beiden auch wirklich bei der Sache. Ihre Gedanken gingen ganz andere Wege.

Es war erst kurz nach halb eins, als Omi ein sanftes Klopfen an seiner Zimmertür hörte, das ihn aufhorchen ließ.

Er rieb sich über die Augen, um wieder richtig wach zu werden. Er hatte den ganzen Abend lang nachdenklich an seinem Schreibtisch gesessen, um eine Lösung für Schuldigs Verdrängen zu finden. Dabei hatte er blind auf den Computerbildschirm gestarrt, ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen, und seine Augen tränten davon.

Er war sogar auf eine Idee gekommen, aber… Er atmete tief.

„Die Tür ist offen." Er wandte sich nach der Tür um.

Wer konnte das sein? Aya und Ken waren beide früh schlafen gegangen. Sie blieben selten lange auf. Und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass die zwei anderen schon wieder da waren.

Youji trat ein.

Omis Augen weiteten sich kurz, dann lächelte er. „Schon zurück?"

Youji nickte nur, traute sich kaum aufzusehen.

„Alles okay?"

Youji nickte.

Omi glaubte ihm das zwar nicht, ließ ihn aber vorerst gewähren. Er stand auf, trat zur Couch und setzte sich darauf. Er lächelte Youji an und klopfte mit seiner Hand auf das Polster neben sich.

Youji zögerte kurz, setzte sich aber neben den jungen Mann.

Omi wartete zuerst geduldig, bis Youji etwas sagen würde. Als dieser aber keinen Laut von sich gab und nur mit dem Kinn auf beiden Händen gestützt geradeaus schaute, meinte Omi tastend: „Wie war der Abend?"

Youji zuckte zusammen, schien sich erst jetzt wieder bewusst zu werden, dass noch jemand im Raum war. „Er war okay. Wir hatten beide zwei Bier und haben getanzt. War okay."

Omi lächelte. Nur zwei Bier… Das musste eine Art Rekord für Youji sein. „Aber…?", fragte er nun doch.

Youji setzte sich gerade hin und räusperte sich. „Ähm… Ich glaube, er hatte wieder so einen Anfall, wie bei der einen Mission."

Omis Blick verdunkelte sich sofort. „Bist du sicher?"

Youji nickte. „Ja, ziemlich sicher. Er hat auch einen Namen gesagt…"

Omi musste ihn nicht von Youji hören. „Nagi."

Youji nickte.

Omi seufzte. Und er war _so_ kurz davor, eine Lösung zu finden. Vielleicht hatte er sogar bereits eine… bloß… „Ich arbeite daran."

Youji hob eine Augenbraue. „Ah?"

Omi nickte nur langsam. Aber wie sollte er das nur machen? Er schüttelte den Kopf und atmete tief. „Aber sonst war der Abend okay?"

Youji biss sich auf die Lippe. War er das? … … Würde er das sein…? „Sag mal, Kleiner…"

Omi setzte sich seitwärts auf das Sofa, um Youji besser ansehen zu können.

Youji rutsche unbehaglich hin und her. „Meine Flirtereien mit den Mädels im Laden…"

Omi lachte fast. Worauf wollte er denn damit hinaus? So war Youji eben. Kein Grund, so nervös zu sein.

Youji holte einmal tief Luft und platzte heraus: „Bist du deswegen eifersüchtig?"

Jetzt lachte Omi wirklich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Youji, wirklich nicht. Ich habe nicht das geringste Interesse an den Mädchen im Laden."

Youji schien durch diese Antwort nicht beruhigt und erwiderte Omis Blick unverwandt. „Ich meinte nicht eifersüchtig auf mich, Omi."

Omis Lächeln verschwand sofort. Seine Kehle fühlte sich plötzlich so trocken an… Funktionierte der Luftbefeuchter nicht? War die Heizung zu weit aufgedreht? Es war so heiß. Ob er wohl schnell das Fenster aufmachen konnte? Oder… oder… oder… Seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis, er konnte gar keine Worte mehr zu einem Satz zusammenfügen. „Was?", hauchte er. Es war so viel einfacher, sein Team zusammenzuhalten, Missionen zu planen, Aufträge auszuführen…

Youji drehte sich nun ebenfalls, um seitwärts auf der Couch zu sitzen. Leise flüsterte er: „Bist du eifersüchtig auf die Mädchen, Omi?"

Omis Gehirn verarbeitete jetzt langsam, was Youji ihn fragte und wurde prompt rot. „Auf… auf die Mädchen?", stotterte er.

Youji konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln. Omi… sein Omi. Schuldig hatte Recht. Er würde es bereuen, wenn er nichts sagte. Und es gab schon zu viel in seinem Leben, das er bereute. Langsam hob er seine Hand, legte sie an Omis Wange und näherte sich seinem Gesicht. „Auf die Mädchen."

Omi konnte gar nichts mehr darauf antworten. Das einzige, was tief aus seiner Kehle kam, war ein mageres Geräusch. Seine Lippen zitterten und seine Augen sahen Youji flehend an. Was er nicht sagen konnte, spiegelte sich in den blauen Tiefen. ‚_Bitte, Youji, bitte, bitte. Bitte, küss mich, bitte.'_

Und Youji folgte dem Bitten. Sachte legte er die Lippen auf die des jungen Mannes, der bei der Berührung trocken schluchzte.

Es war kein leidenschaftlicher Kuss, er blieb sanft, nur ein Finden ihrer Lippen, ein Finden ihrer Seelen.

Youji bewegte seine Lippen langsam, konnte nicht glauben, dass der Kuss erwidert wurde, dass seine Gefühle erwidert wurden. Er hatte Angst, den Kuss zu beenden und die kalte Realität zu finden, in der Omi ihn wegstoßen würde.

Aber der Kuss endete und die Realität waren ein paar blaue Augen, die ihn so warm willkommen hießen, wie die Lippen.

Youji packte Omi und drückte ihn so fest an sich, wie er konnte. Er lachte laut. „Oh Gott, Omi!"

Omi lachte mit ihm und schlang seine Arme um Youjis Hals.

Lange Zeit waren sie zu gar nichts anderem mehr fähig, aber dann fanden sich ihre Lippen wieder.

Und wieder und wieder und wieder.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Omi von einem lauten Getrampel auf dem Stockwerk über ihm geweckt.

Er zuckte zusammen und blinzelte. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis er sich an alles erinnerte, was letzte Nacht passiert war, und wer der warme Körper war, der hinter ihm lag und ihn in seinen Armen hielt.

Er lächelte und rückte ein wenig näher an Youji heran. Sein T-Shirt war völlig verrutscht und seine Hose waren auch nicht wirklich dafür konzipiert worden, um darin zu schlafen. Aber er und Youji waren so erschöpft gewesen – sowohl körperlich als auch emotional – dass sie einfach nur noch ins Bett gefallen und von einem Atemzug zum nächsten eingeschlafen waren.

Youji schien sich von dem Trampeln nicht stören zu lassen.

Omi hörte etwas genauer hin. Offenbar rannte Ken im oberen Stockwerk umher und jetzt die Treppe hinunter. Dabei diskutierte er lautstark mit Aya und Schuldig.

Als die Schritte näher kamen, fiel Omi ein, warum Ken wahrscheinlich so aufgebracht hin und her rannte: Youji hätte heute Morgen zusammen mit dem Fußballer Schicht im Laden gehabt… Und Youji war nicht auf seinem Zimmer… Hatte er überhaupt seine Tür abgeschlossen…?

Selbige wurde aufgerissen und Ken stürzte herein. Offensichtlich nicht abgeschlossen.

„Omi! Youji ist nicht…" Ken erstarrte mit der Türklinke in der Hand und spielte Goldfisch auf dem Trockenen.

Hinter Ken brach Schuldig in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Na, bitte. Ich hab doch gesagt, ich hab ihn nach Hause gebracht."

Aya, der nun ebenfalls einen kurzen Blick ins Zimmer wagte, lächelte amüsiert und verschwand wieder. „Da das geklärt ist, kann ich ja wieder gehen."

Youji grummelte verstimmt. Er war einfach kein Morgenmensch. Auch nicht – oder gerade dann nicht – wenn er hätte aufstehen müssen. Ein Auge zwang er auf und grinste bei Kens Anblick. Er lachte leise.

Omi zeigte nun Mitleid mit dem armen Ken und lächelte. „Ich schick ihn gleich runter, ja?"

Ken nickte nur, wandte sich ab und wollte die Tür hinter sich schließen, aber Schuldig stellte sich dazwischen.

„Mach schon mal Kaffee, Kenken. Ich komme auch gleich."

Ken schaute ihn zwar verblüfft an, ging aber nach kurzem Überlegen.

Schuldig lehnte sich an den Türrahmen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sieh an, sieh an. Du hast ja doch ein Rückgrat, Kudou." Er lachte und schloss die Tür.

Omi drehte sich auf den Rücken und lächelte Youji an. „Hallo", flüsterte er und ein Lächeln antwortete ihm.

„Hallo."

Dem Lächeln folgte ein Kuss. Youji vertiefte ihn.

Als er seinen Kopf wieder anhob, rieb er seine Nase an Omis, was Omi leise zum Lachen brachte. „Na, du…", meinte Youji. „Gut geschlafen?"

Omi nickte und strich mit einer Hand über Youjis Wange. Die zerzausten Haare fielen dem älteren Mann ins Gesicht und seine Kleidung war zerknautscht. Am Morgen war Youji alles andere als der Killer Playboy – oder Playboy Killer… Er war einfach Youji. Und jetzt war er _sein_ Youji. Er legte seine Hände in den Nacken des Mannes und zog ihn zu einem weiteren Kuss an sich.

Zufrieden seufzend lösten sie sich wieder und Omi meinte grinsend: „Was hat Schuldig damit gemeint, du hättest ein Rückgrat?"

Youji lächelte verlegen. „Er hat mir ins Gewissen geredet, könnte man sagen." Sein Gesicht wurde ernst.

Omi spürte und sah den Stimmungswechsel sofort. „Was hat er gesagt?"

Youji schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte zu lächeln. „Eigentlich nur, dass ich es bereuen würde, wenn ich dir nichts sage."

Omis ernster Gesichtsausdruck blieb. „Da hatte er seinen Anfall, nicht?"

Youji zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ja, gleich danach, glaube ich."

Omi atmete tief und biss sich auf die Lippe. Er presste sein Gesicht in Youjis Halsbeuge und seufzte.

Youji blinzelte überrascht. „Omittchi…?", fragte er leise und strich dem jungen Mann über die Haare und den Rücken. „Was ist denn?"

Omi schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur…" er atmete wieder tief, um ruhig zu bleiben. „Ich glaube, ich weiß, wie ich ihm helfen könnte."

Als Omi und Youji eineinhalb Stunden später in den Blumenladen kamen, schaute Ken verstimmt auf die Uhr.

„Sagtest du nicht, du würdest ihn gleich runterschicken?"

Schuldig stand tatenlos an einer Wand und grinste. Er hatte keinen Dienst heute Morgen, wollte sich aber offenbar nicht entgehen lassen, wie die beiden Verliebten erscheinen würden.

Omi lächelte. „Wir hatten noch etwas zu bereden."

Schuldigs Grinsen wurde breiter. „Ja, _bereden_, darauf wette ich."

Youji lachte und machte sich an seine Arbeit.

Wie auf Kommando wurde Ken rot, räusperte sich aber schnell. „Und Omi, da hat vorhin jemand für dich angerufen."

„Ja?"

Ken hob den Zettel hoch, auf den er eine Notiz gemacht hatte. Verwirrt schaute er den Zettel an, als würde das, was darauf stand, keinen Sinn ergeben. „Die Grabsteine seien jetzt auf den Friedhof geliefert worden."

Omi nickte. „Danke."

Youji sah vom Tisch auf, wo er Blumen für ein Gesteck zusammengelegt hatte. „Grabsteine? Was für Grabsteine?"

Omi nahm Ken den Zettel ab, warf ihn weg und wandte sich an Schuldig. „Crawford und Nagi. Willst du die Adresse?"

Schuldigs lockere Postur verspannte sich. „Das ist ein Scherz, oder?"

Omi schüttelte nur ruhig den Kopf. „Nein. Kritiker haben natürlich jeden Stein in dem Gebäude umgedreht. Aber ich hab protestiert, als sie die beiden irgendwo in einem Laborkeller verstauen wollten. Also hab ich für Gräber gesorgt. Ich habe sie sicherheitshalber kremieren lassen. Ich wollte nicht, dass jemand auf die Idee kommt, sie wieder auszugraben."

Schuldig keuchte trocken. „Und wann wolltest du mir davon erzählen?"

Omi zuckte die Schultern. „Ich wollte mich zuerst um alles kümmern. Ich hätte es dir heute gesagt." Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Willst du mir weismachen, du wärst tatsächlich hingegangen?"

Schuldig funkelte ihn düster an. „Das ist meine Entscheidung, nicht deine."

Omi nickte wieder, als wäre das eine alltägliche Angelegenheit. „Der Friedhof ist nur zehn Minuten von hier."

Lange starrten sie sich gegenseitig an. Omi konnte deutlich sehen, wie Schuldig wieder gegen alles, was er hinter seiner Mauer versteckt hielt, ankämpfte.

Youji erkannte es auch, und es drehte ihm den Magen um.

Ken sah den Konflikt ebenso, auch wenn er ihn nicht wirklich verstand wie Omi, der es fühlen konnte, und Youji, dem Omi alles erzählt hatte.

Schuldig blinzelte schließlich und brach den Augenkontakt ab. Er schnaubte verächtlich. „Was sollte ich da? Sie sind tot und haben nichts davon." Damit verließ er den Laden.

Ken schüttelte den Kopf und behielt seine Gedanken für sich. Er wäre an Schuldigs Stelle hingegangen…

Omi warf Youji einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

Youji rieb sich über die Augen, sah wieder auf, atmete tief und nickte.

Omi seufzte und trat kurz auf Youji zu. Leise fragte er: „Okay?"

Youji nickte noch einmal. „Okay."

Omi schielte unauffällig zur Eingangstür und küsste Youji zärtlich, als keine Kunden in Sichtweite waren.

Youji lächelte.

Omi ging gut gelaunt in den Keller und rief Ken und Youji über die Schulter hinweg zu „Bis später!" und verschwand.

Ken sah von seinem Buch auf und blickte in die abendliche Runde.

Wie sie alle zusammen im Wohnzimmer saßen, der Fernseher lief, und die einen mehr, die anderen weniger das Programm mitverfolgten, war irgendwie… _heimelig_ war wohl das Wort, das er suchte.

Fast ungläubig lächelte er vor sich hin.

Aya war ebenfalls am Lesen und Omi saß auf Youjis Schoß – die beiden schienen es, nachdem sie am Morgen erwischt worden waren, nicht mehr für nötig zu halten, irgendetwas zu verstecken – und beide lachten über die Unterhaltungssendung, die bunt vor ihnen flimmerte.

Schuldig bekam nur zum Teil mit, wie die Kandidaten Fragen beantworten mussten. Er schien abgelenkt.

Kens Blick blieb auf dem Deutschen liegen. Es war merkwürdig zu sehen, wie der Mann, der eigentlich ihr Feind war, sich so gut integriert hatte. Ken war schon richtig daran gewöhnt, von Schuldig geärgert zu werden, seine sarkastischen Sprüche zu hören, sein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen zu sehen… Er gehörte eigentlich fast schon dazu.

Aya kümmerte sich nicht mehr um Schuldigs Anwesenheit, was wohl so viel bedeutete, wie, dass er sich ebenfalls an ihn gewöhnt hatte.

Omi hatte gegenüber Weiß nie irgendwelche Vorbehalte zu Schuldig gezeigt und Youji verstand sich scheinbar auch mit ihm.

Das war alles mehr als ein bisschen ungewöhnlich, fand Ken. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hatten sie einander im Gefecht gegenüber gestanden, und jetzt waren sie hier in einer gemütlichen Runde.

Aber ungewöhnlich hin oder her, Ken war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er die Situation geändert und Schuldig weggeschickt hätte, wenn er die Möglichkeit dazu gehabt hätte. Wahrscheinlich… nicht.

Omi und Youji lachten wieder, aber Schuldig, der nach wie vor auf den Bildschirm starrte, reagierte nicht.

Ken runzelte die Stirn. Den ganzen Tag schon hatte der andere Mann einen glasigen Ausdruck in den Augen, auch waren oft sein Gesicht und sein Hals gerötet und er schwitzte. „Geht's dir nicht gut?", fragte er, ehe er sich davon abhalten konnte.

Alle außer Schuldig sahen auf.

„Schuldig?"

Der Deutsche blinzelte. „Was?"

„Bist du in Ordnung? Du siehst… irgendwie krank aus. Hat dich eine Grippe erwischt?"

Schuldig lachte knapp heiser auf und wischte sich mit der Handfläche übers Gesicht. „Nein… Ich denke nicht. Ich bin nur… etwas neben mir." Er sah Omi skeptisch an. „Sag mal, Kleiner, sind deine Schilde in Ordnung?"

Omi legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete ihn verwirrt. „Ja, alles unter Kontrolle. Warum?"

Schuldig schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nichts. Ich geh besser ins Bett." Er stand auf – auf etwas wackligen Beinen, wie es keinem entging – und verließ das Wohnzimmer. „Nacht."

Vier erwidernde „Nacht" folgten ihm.

Omi streckte sich auf Youjis Schoß. „Ich denke, ich mache mich auch bettfertig." Er sah sanft lächelnd zu Youji auf, der ihn angrinste.

„Tu das, mein Hübscher."

Omi ignorierte Ken und Aya, drückte Youji einen Kuss auf die Lippen und stand auf.

Youji rappelte sich auch vom Sessel und streckte sich erstmal. Seine Beine waren eingeschlafen und kribbelten unangenehm. Er verzog das Gesicht, dann gab er Omi einen Klaps auf den Hintern und folgte ihm.

Omi lachte. „Gute Nacht, ihr zwei!"

Schuldig schloss seine Zimmertür hinter sich und lehnte sich gegen sie.

Er schnaufte heftig und sein Hemd und seine Haare waren jetzt schweißnass, als er wieder einen Hitzeschub in sich hochsteigen spürte.

Er lachte, amüsiert über sich selbst. „Dusche oder einen runterholen", murmelte er vor sich hin. „Beides", entschied er nach nur wenigen Augenblicken. Seine Kleidung klebte an ihm, und eine Dusche klang sehr gut… Einen runterholen unter der Dusche klang noch besser.

Er suchte sich ein frisches Handtuch und marschierte ins Bad. Alle weiteren Duschutensilien hatte er mittlerweile im Bad deponiert, schließlich wohnte er ebenso wie die anderen in diesem Haus.

Frisch geduscht fühlte er sich einigermaßen besser, das kühle Wasser wirkte wahre Wunder… Aber was sein anderes, kleines Problem anbelangte, war er überraschend unbefriedigt. Vielleicht ein wenig erleichtert, aber definitiv nicht befriedigt.

Bereits als er wieder in seinem Zimmer stand und sich Boxershorts anzog, kam das Verlangen zurück.

Zuerst hatte er im Wohnzimmer noch gedacht, dass Omi vielleicht seine Schilde nicht so zuverlässig aufgebaut hatte und seine eigene Erregung an Youji gerichtet durch das Zimmer schwirren ließ. Aber das war es ja nicht.

Was war nur los mit ihm? Klar, er hatte eine Weile keinen Sex gehabt, aber das hier ging entschieden zu weit.

Er hörte das Blut in seinen Ohren pochen und seine Finger zuckten geradezu danach, wieder tiefer zu wandern.

Ja, das konnte vielleicht helfen. Irgendwann würde es wohl auch seinem Sexualtrieb zu viel, und diese Hitze wäre weg. Spätestens nach drei oder höchstens vier Mal würde es doch einfach nicht mehr gehen, oder…?

„Scheiße, was würde ich dafür geben, mal wieder jemanden flach zu legen", fluchte er vor sich hin und öffnete das Fenster. Die kalte Nachtluft beruhigte ihn etwas, aber nur etwas.

Er hatte lange nicht mehr ernsthaft an Sex gedacht, nicht mehr seit…

Eine erneute Welle schlug über ihm zusammen und er stöhnte. Hastig schloss er das Fenster, fest entschlossen, das Problem noch so oft in die Hand zu nehmen, bis es weg war.

Dann klopfte es an seine Zimmertür.

„Fuck!", zischte er leise genug, dass man ihn durch die Tür nicht hören würde. Langsam hatte er das Gefühl zu explodieren, er sah alles durch einen roten Schleier.

Ungeduldig riss er die Tür auf und hatte Omi vor sich, der ihn mit einem unleserlichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht anschaute.

„Kann ich kurz rein kommen?"

Schuldig lachte. „Ist gerade ganz schlecht, Kleiner." Wieder fühlte er einen Schub. Er zitterte und schloss die Augen ein paar Sekunden lang.

Als er sie wieder öffnete, stand Omi in seinem Zimmer und die Tür war geschlossen.

Die Welle wollte einfach nicht versiegen, und er zitterte am ganzen Körper. „Ganz schlecht…", wiederholte er und biss sich auf die Lippe.

Aber als Omi auf ihn zutrat, seinen Kopf mit beiden Händen zu sich hinzog und ihn hungrig und fordernd küsste, konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Die Welle verschwand nicht, sie riss ihn mit sich.

Omi entdeckte, dass es ihm nicht so schwer fiel, wie er erwartet hatte, auch wenn er nicht bei dem Mann war, den er liebte.

Aber irgendwie war ein Kuss eben einfach ein Kuss, und Schuldig war ein sehr guter Küsser, sehr leidenschaftlich. Seine Lippen und seine Haut waren weich, und er roch nach seinem Honigshampoo.

Es war ganz leicht, sich einfach von der Leidenschaft überwältigen zu lassen, und sein schlechtes Gewissen versuchte Omi so weit als möglich zu ignorieren.

Er hatte das jetzt begonnen, er würde es zu Ende bringen! Kein schlechtes Gewissen, keine Zweifel. Und er musste nur… nur fühlen.

Es dauerte keine zwei Sekunden, bis Schuldig ihn fest in den Armen hielt und seine Hände über Omis Rücken und die Brust schickte.

Omi gewährte den fahrigen Fingern, wonach sie verlangten, riss sich sein Shirt vom Körper und schmiss es auf den Boden.

Schuldig wimmerte - _wimmerte_ - und Omi konnte nicht anders, als es zu erwidern, sowohl, weil es an dem Mann so ungewohnt war, als auch wegen der glühenden Haut des Oberkörpers, die nun auf seine traf.

Schuldig umfing Omis Gesicht mit beiden Händen, zog ihn so fest an sich wie er konnte und küsste ihn tief.

Omi erwiderte den Kuss mit aller Leidenschaft, und ließ die Begierde, die er den ganzen Tag lang langsam in Schuldig gesteigert hatte, nun auch zu ihm zurück fließen. Eine der Hände auf seinen Wangen verließ ihren Platz, strich zittrig über seinen Rücken, griff schließlich seinen Hintern und drückte ihn näher an die Hitze vor ihm. Bei dem Kontakt stöhnten beide fast erschrocken auf.

Schuldig riss seine Lippen von denen des anderen und keuchte: „Fuck, Kleiner, was tust du überhaupt hier?" Er wartete aber nicht auf eine Antwort und küsste Omis Hals entlang, biss immer wieder zärtlich zu.

Omi krallte sich in die rote Mähne, um den verführerischen Mund nahe an sich zu behalten. „Das spielt doch keine Rolle. Aber ich bin hier."

Schuldig war sich sicher, dass es einen wichtigen Grund gab, warum der junge Mann nicht hier sein _sollte_, aber er konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen, klar zu denken. Es fühlte sich viel zu gut an; der Körper an seinem, der so wunderbar auf ihn reagierte, das leise Stöhnen und die wellenartigen Bewegungen des Mannes in seinen Armen… So wunderbar, erlösend, betäubend… Er küsste wieder den süßen Mund, dessen Zunge ihn sofort willkommen hieß und sich um seine wand. So vertraut…

Omi zupfte ungeduldig am Saum von Schuldigs Shorts, und Schuldig half ihm, sie auszuziehen, danach wiederholten sie dasselbe bei Omis Pyjamahose. Bevor diese zu Boden fiel, griff Omi noch kurz in die Gesäßtasche und drückte Schuldig ein Kondom in die Hand.

Schuldig nickte fahrig und warf es vorsorglich auf das Bett.

Omi schlang seine Arme um Schuldigs Nacken und presste seinen Körper der Länge nach an den des anderen. Das war einfach zu gut, viel, viel zu gut. Alle Muskeln zuckten mit ihren hektischen Bewegungen, die Haut war angespannt und mit einem Schweißfilm bedeckt, krause Haare kitzelten Omis Bauch, eine pulsierende Härte drückte sich an ihn… Und schlagartig wurde dem jungen Mann nun bewusst, was sein Kopf seit Langem geplant hatte: Er würde gleich Sex haben. Mit einem Mann, der nicht mehr als ein Freund sein sollte, während seine Liebe einem anderen gehörte… Aber er konnte nicht mehr anders, als es zu genießen.

Schuldig war ein sehr talentierter Liebhaber, der neugierige Hände, einen fordernden Mund und einen Körper zum Sterben besaß.

Omi drehte sie beide herum und führte sie langsam zum Bett hin. Kurz blitzte nun noch einmal das schlechte Gewissen auf, aber sein Kopf kam gar nicht erst dazu, dagegen anzukämpfen, da hatte sein Körper längst beschlossen, sich dem Liebesspiel hinzugeben. Er legte sich zurück auf die Matratze und lächelte den Mann, der sich nun über ihn beugte, sanft und mit leuchtenden Augen an.

Schuldig lächelte zurück. „So süß…", meinte er leise und strich Omi einige goldene Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Seine Augen wurden für einen kurzen Moment lang zu müden Schlitzen, als ein wunderschönes Gefühl in ihm hochstieg. So warm und vertraut… „Mein kleiner Liebling", flüsterte er.

Omis Lächeln zitterte ein wenig, aber er hielt den empathischen Kontakt aufrecht. „Ich bin hier", antwortete er und gab dem Gefühl in Schuldig einen weiteren, kleinen Stoß.

Schuldigs Lächeln wurde noch eine Spur zärtlicher, aber weiter reagierte er nicht darauf. Er küsste Omi wieder, diesmal mit weit mehr dahinter, als nur Leidenschaft.

Omi sah die Gefühle deutlich und schluchzte leise.

Schuldig hob seinen Kopf an und streichelte mit den Fingern einer Hand über Omis Wange. „Ich werde dir nicht wehtun, ich verspreche es."

Omi nickte. „Ich weiß."

Schuldig suchte in seiner Nachttischschublade nach dem Massageöl, das er inzwischen aus praktischen Gründen auch in seinem Zimmer hatte und holte es heraus.

Omi öffnete seine Beine weiter, und Schuldig lag einfach auf ihm und küsste ihn. Die ganze Hektik war verschwunden.

Nach einer Weile fühlte Omi eine Hand zwischen sie beide gleiten, die seinen Eingang zuerst lange massierte, ehe ein Finger in ihn eindrang.

Omi zuckte trotzdem er es erwartet hatte zusammen, seufzte aber gleich darauf. Das… war ungewohnt… aber es fühlte sich gut an.

Schuldig sah in das Gesicht unter seinem, beobachtete, wie der Junge heftig atmete und ihn vertrauensvoll ansah. Er bemerkte gar nicht, wie ihm das Blau in Omis Augen plötzlich ein wenig dunkler erschien… „Kleiner Liebling."

Omi wimmerte, als nun ein dritter Finger ihn mit langen, gleichmäßigen Bewegungen vorbereitete. Alle Nerven in seinem Körper sangen und vibrierten, konzentrierten sich in diesem einen Punkt. „Bitte…", wimmerte er.

Schuldigs Gesicht war angespannt, als er die Hand zurücknahm, Omis Beine auf seine Schultern legte, sein Glied mit seiner Hand zwischen Omis Pobacken führte und so langsam er noch konnte in den warmen, bebenden Körper eindrang.

Omi keuchte auf und klammerte sich an Schuldigs Hals. Mit aller Kraft versuchte er, sich selbst noch genügend bewusst zu bleiben, um seine Empathie tiefer in Schuldigs Bewusstsein zu schicken.

Schuldig begann sich zu bewegen und schloss die Augen. Es war alles so vertraut… so unglaublich vertraut. Der junge Körper, das leise Stöhnen, die kleinen Hände… die Gefühle. Vertraut…

Omi versank fast in der Liebe, die er durch Schuldigs Mauer an die Oberfläche führte, auch wenn sie nicht für ihn gedacht war. Er konnte kaum glauben, wie stark diese Gefühle für Nagi waren… Dann verlor er beinahe die Kontrolle über sein Talent, als er eine Hand spürte, die zusätzlich zu dem treibenden Rhythmus in ihm, sein Glied massierte. „Oh, Gott!"

Schuldig lachte leise. Die Augen hatte er immer noch geschlossen und er bewegte sich nun immer schneller, stieß heftiger zu; lange konnte er sich gegen seine brennende Leidenschaft nicht mehr wehren. Dieses Gefühl… Diese Enge, die ihn verschlang… „Nagi…"

Omi spürte einen Stich in seinem Herzen und musste zugeben, dass es die Eifersucht war, die ihn piekste, als er diesen Namen aus dem Mund des Mannes hörte, dem er sich hingab.

Er wusste, dass er das ja wollte, dass das der Grund war, warum er überhaupt hier war… und dass Youji auf ihn wartete… Aber in diesem kurzen Moment wünschte er sich trotzdem, es wäre _sein_ Name gewesen.

Und als Omi in seinem Höhepunkt aufschrie, schickte er noch den letzten Schub seiner Empathie an ihren Zielort.

Schuldig krallte sich schmerzlich in Omis Oberschenkel und stieß wieder und wieder zu, wusste nicht mehr, wo er mit all seinen Gefühlen sonst hin sollte, konnte sich nicht mehr kontrollieren, wollte alles fühlen, wollte nichts mehr missen, wollte… „Nagi, oh Gott, es tut mir so leid." Sein Körper zitterte, als alles in ihm auf eine Explosion hin drängte. „Ich liebe dich, es tut mir so leid, ich liebe dich… Nagi…"

Omi liefen Tränen über das Gesicht, als er die Worte hörte und die Liebe und den Schmerz spürte.

Schuldig schrie ein letztes Mal auf und brach über Omi zusammen.

Kraftlos ließ Omi seine Beine von Schuldigs Schultern fallen. Dabei glitt das erschlaffte Glied aus ihm und hinterließ eine unangenehme Leere.

Schuldigs hatte sein Gesicht in Omis Halsbeuge verborgen und… ein Schluchzen zerriss ihn nahezu in zwei Hälften, als er alle seine aufgestauten Emotionen nicht mehr hinter der schützenden Mauer verstecken konnte. Dem Schluchzen folgte noch eines und es hörte eine lange, lange Zeit nicht mehr auf.

Omi weinte mit ihm, hielt ihn fest, wiegte ihn hin und her und küsste immer wieder den roten Haarschopf. Er sagte nicht Dinge wie „Es wird alles gut" oder „Ganz ruhig", er schwieg und ließ dem Mann seine Trauer, die er schon viel zu lange bekämpft hatte.

Es dauerte mehr als eine halbe Stunde, bis das reißende Schluchzen etwas nachließ und zu einem steten Weinen wurde.

Omi strich über die seidenen Haare und den Rücken. Er selbst hatte längst keine Tränen mehr.

Irgendwann versiegten schließlich auch die von Schuldig, und Omi hielt ihn einfach noch fest.

Lange Zeit blieben sie so liegen, und Omi dachte schon, Schuldig sei eingeschlafen. Er küsste sanft die Schläfe des Mannes und streichelte ihn weiter.

Eine heisere Stimme krächzte plötzlich: „Clever, Kleiner. Wirklich clever."

Omi zuckte zusammen. „Ich hatte einen guten Lehrmeister", erwiderte er ruhig. Im Inneren war er nun mehr als nervös. Er wusste, dass er mit dieser Aktion Schuldigs Vertrauen auf eine mehr als harte Probe gestellt hatte und es vielleicht nie wieder gewinnen würde… Leiser fügte er an: „Ich konnte es einfach nicht mehr mit ansehen."

Schuldig hob seinen Kopf. Seine Augen waren rot und geschwollen, Haarsträhnen klebten auf seinen Wangen. Er rührte sich nicht, schaute Omi einfach an.

Omi hatte Angst. Nicht wirklich Angst, dass Schuldig ihm etwas tun würde, aber Angst, Respekt, Vertrauen und vielleicht sogar Freundschaft verloren zu haben.

Schuldig schwieg. Er brachte nicht über seine Lippen, was ihnen so fremd war zu sagen… Dann küsste er den jungen Mann einfach, zeigte ihm, dass er dankbar war.

Omi erwiderte den Kuss überrascht und lächelte darauf Schuldig erleichtert an.

Schuldigs Mundwinkel verzogen sich ebenfalls zu einem verzerrten Lächeln. „Nicht übel, wirklich gar nicht übel… kleiner Liebling." Das fügte er nun richtig lächelnd an, diesmal tatsächlich an Omi gerichtet. Er hatte so eine Ahnung, dass er es gerne gehört hätte.

Omis Augen glänzten verdächtig, aber das Lächeln wuchs. Er suchte nach den richtigen Worten und sagte nach ein paar Augenblicken: „Er hat es verdient, dass du ihn nicht vergisst, oder?"

Schuldig schluchzte ein Lachen und fand noch einmal zwei Tränen für Nagi. „Ja…" Er nickte wacklig. „Das hat er." Er küsste Omi noch einmal und flüsterte mit zugekniffenen Augen nun doch noch das eine Wort… „Danke, Kleiner." Er legte seinen Kopf wieder an den einladenden Hals.

Omi hielt ihn weiter fest und starrte breit grinsend an die Decke. Es hatte funktioniert. Es hatte tatsächlich funktioniert!

Beide genossen die Nähe, die sie im Moment noch teilen konnten, und von der sie wussten, sie nicht behalten zu können. Aber was auch immer der ursprüngliche Grund für ihre Intimität gewesen war, jetzt brauchten sie noch den warmen Körper neben sich, ehe es wieder in die wirkliche Welt gehen würden. Aber irgendwie hatte diese Erfahrung ihre Beziehung wohl zwangsläufig verändert…

Omi hielt Schuldig immer noch in den Armen, ließ seine Empathie sie beide umfangen, wie eine weiche Decke.

Ohne die Mauer in Schuldigs Bewusstsein kam eine Stärke in dem Mann zurück, die davor nicht mehr viel mehr als Fassade gewesen war. Omi sah, dass Schuldig jetzt langsam wieder zu dem Mann wurde, der er vor dem Verlust von Schwarz war… Aber Omi erschreckte es nicht, den ‚_alten'_ Schuldig zu sehen, denn einen Unterschied gab es dennoch: Um zu überleben war er jetzt Teil eines anderen Teams…

In Gedanken versunken spielte Omi mit einer kupferfarbenen Haarsträhne. Wie interessant… Dazu kam noch, dass Schuldig – wie Omi ihm gesagt hatte – trotz allem ein Mensch war, und noch lange am Verlust seiner Zweckfamilie zu kauen haben würde. Aber er würde überleben, gewinnen… Schuldig würde am Ende noch stehen, dessen war er sich sicher.

Schuldig, der seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing, hob plötzlich den Kopf und sah Omi an. „Wenn Youji davon erfährt, bin ich erledigt…", murmelte er und verzog das Gesicht.

Omi strich ein paar Strähnen von Schuldigs Wangen, die jetzt wieder trocken waren und meinte: „Youji weiß, wo ich bin. Ich habe es ihm vorher gesagt." Schuldigs Bedenken bestätigten ihm, dass der Mann Weiß als sein neues Team anerkannt hatte.

Jetzt starrte Schuldig Omi ungläubig an. „Das ist ein Scherz."

Omi schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Es ist ziemlich offensichtlich, dass ich einiges für dich tun würde…" Er grinste schräg. „Aber wenn Youji mir gesagt hätte, ich soll es nicht tun, dann hätte ich es auch nicht getan."

Schuldig blinzelte, wusste darauf nichts zu erwidern.

Omi grinste leicht. „Sieh mich nicht so an. Es ist ja nicht so, als wäre es eine furchtbare Strafe für mich gewesen…" Er wurde rot um die Nase und die Wangen.

Schuldig grinste geradewegs zurück. „Ich hab mir auch solche Mühe für dich gegeben."

Omi schnaubte, grinste aber immer noch. „Die Hälfte der Zeit hast du nicht mal gewusst, mit wem du im Bett bist."

Schuldig legte spielerisch seinen Kopf schief. „Wahr… Aber daran bist erstens du schuld, und zweitens war das deinem Vergnügen nicht abträglich."

Omi lachte.

Schuldig sah ihn an. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist völlig bescheuert, weißt du das?"

Omi zuckte die Schultern. „Ich wollte dir helfen. Du bist mein Freund." Er strich über Schuldigs Wange.

Schuldig fing die Hand ein und küsste sie. „Das muss ich wohl sein…" Dann küsste er den Mund. „Er wartet auf dich?"

Omi wandte unbehaglich den Blick ab. „Ich hab ihm gesagt, ich sei nicht sicher, ob ich heute Nacht noch zurückkomme."

„Geh. Du hast schon genug getan."

Omi sah ihm in die Augen. „Wenn du nicht alleine sein willst, kann ich auch hier bleiben."

Schuldig schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast…"

„Genug getan, ich weiß. Aber ich wollte wissen, ob du _möchtest_, dass ich bleibe."

Schuldig atmete tief. „Ich denke…" Er lachte leicht. „Ich denke, ich sollte noch alleine sein, zum Nachdenken. Ich bin okay."

Omi nickte. „Okay."

Schuldig rollte von Omi und legte sich auf die Seite.

Omi verzog das Gesicht, als er seinen und Schuldigs Samen, der inzwischen eingetrocknet war und unangenehm klebte, auf seinem Körper sah. „Hast du ein Taschentuch, oder so was?"

Schuldig grinste. „Unter anderen Umständen würde ich jetzt vorschlagen, dich sauber zu lecken…" Er lachte bei Omis knallrotem Gesicht und holte sein Handtuch vom Fußboden, wo er es nach seiner Dusche achtlos hingeschmissen hatte. „Hier, lass mich…" Er wischte Omi damit auf dem Bauch und zwischen den Beinen sauber, dann sich selbst und warf es wieder weg.

Omi ließ ihn machen. Es wäre auch albern gewesen, jetzt wegen so was noch verlegen zu werden. Ein klein bisschen war er es doch, und er hatte den Verdacht, dass das der Hauptgrund war, weswegen Schuldig es getan hatte… Er lächelte amüsiert und stieg vom Bett, um sich wieder anzuziehen.

Schuldig beobachtete ihn liegend. Er konnte immer noch nicht fassen, dass Omi das tatsächlich durchgezogen hatte…

Nun wieder in seinem Pyjama trat Omi auf das Bett zu und kniete mit einem Bein darauf. „Bist du sicher, dass alles okay ist?"

Schuldig zuckte die Schultern. „So okay, wie ich sein kann, schätze ich."

Omi schien unsicher wegen etwas. „Du wirst doch nicht… wieder eine Mauer aufbauen, oder?"

Schuldig verzog das Gesicht. „Könnte ich nicht mehr, selbst, wenn ich es wollte. Das kann man nicht rückgängig machen."

„Und du willst nicht?", hakte Omi weiter nach.

„Nein."

Omi lächelte. Er beugte sich ein letztes Mal zu Schuldig und küsste ihn lange und zärtlich. „Hab dich lieb", meinte er noch, dann verließ er das Zimmer… Allerdings nicht, ohne vor er die Tür schloss, Schuldig noch ein Lächeln zu schicken.

Schuldig war allein. Und jetzt hatte er keinen Grund mehr, sich zurückzuhalten… Er weinte vor sich hin. Für Nagi und für Brad.

Omi blieb mit dem Rücken zur Tür vor Schuldigs Zimmer stehen und atmete langsam ein und aus. Er wusste schon von früheren Kontakten zu Schuldigs Emotionen, dass der Mann – gerade weil er ein Telepath war – alles sehr stark empfand, wenn er es auch oft nach außen kaum zeigte. Aber was er hinter dieser Mauer vorgefunden hatte, überstieg seine Vorstellung.

Für Schuldig galt immer die Devise ‚_ganz oder gar nicht'_. So lebte er. Er hasste. Er genoss. Er tötete. Er manipulierte. Er litt. Er liebte. Und all das nicht nur ein wenig, sondern so sehr er konnte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, und das Weinen schüttelte Omi erneut. Wie hatte es der Mann überhaupt geschafft, so lange zu überleben? Das war doch viel zu viel…

Ihm wurde klar, dass er Schuldig nicht früher hätte helfen können. Hätte der Deutsche nicht einen Halt in Weiß aufgebaut gehabt, hätte ihn der Schmerz, den er so erfolgreich versteckt gehalten hatte, um den Verstand bringen können.

Omi strauchelte die Treppe hinunter und hoffte mit aller Kraft, dass Youji auch tatsächlich auf ihn wartete und ihm überhaupt noch in die Augen sehen konnte.

Er öffnete seine Zimmertür und Youjis Kopf schnellte hoch.

Der Eurasier saß auf dem Bett, stand aber sofort auf und nahm Omi in die Arme. „Omittchi?"

Omi schluchzte. „Es hat funktioniert."

Youji drückte ihn fest an sich. „Aber… Was ist passiert? Er hat dir doch nicht wehgetan, oder?"

„Nein!", rief Omi sofort. Das war etwas, das er Youji keine Sekunde lang denken lassen wollte. „Nein… im Gegenteil…"

Youji strich mit beiden Händen Omis Haare aus dem Gesicht. Er wiederholte die Geste immer wieder, versuchte, Omi zu beruhigen. „Was ist denn?"

Omi hickste. „Er hat so gelitten… Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, was er verdrängt hat."

Youji schien langsam zu verstehen, dass Omi nicht für sich selbst weinte. Das war seine größte Angst gewesen. Er hatte zwar nicht geglaubt, dass Schuldig absichtlich Omi verletzen würde – dass er den Gedanken tatsächlich nicht hatte, verwunderte ihn selbst – aber nachdem Omi Schuldig den ganzen Tag lang mit Begierde praktisch bombardiert hatte, hatte er angenommen, dass nicht mehr viel Zurückhaltung übrig gewesen sein konnte… „Ist er… okay?"

Omi nickte. „Ja… Er trauert, denke ich. Endlich." Das letzte Wort fügte er nach einer kurzen Pause an.

Sie blieben so stehen und sagten lange nichts mehr. Omi weinte in Youjis Hemd und hätte ohnehin Mühe gehabt beim Sprechen, und für Youji war die ganze Situation auch nicht gerade leicht zu verdauen.

Omi meinte schließlich leise: „Wir hatten nicht gerade einen guten Start in eine Beziehung, oder?" Er schluchzte immer noch trocken.

Youji lächelte schmerzlich. Natürlich hatten sie das nicht. Natürlich wäre es ihm lieber gewesen, wenn Omi nicht an ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Tag Sex mit einem anderen Teammitglied gehabt hätte… Den ganzen Tag lang hatte er wie auf Nadeln gesessen und musste so tun, als sei nichts, damit Schuldig keinen Verdacht schöpfen konnte. Er hatte einen verdammten Oscar für seine Performance verdient! Ganz zu schweigen von einem Orden für pure Selbstlosigkeit!

Er seufzte. Dasselbe verdiente auch Omi. Der junge Mann war einfach zu gut für diese Welt.

Langsam zog er Omi von seinem Versteck an seiner Schulter weg und sah ihm in die Augen. „Nein, das hatten wir wohl nicht."

Omi lag ein ‚_Es tut mir leid'_ auf der Zunge… Aber tat es das denn? Ihm tat Leid, dass er Youji das antun musste, aber nicht, dass er es getan hatte. Wäre es also nicht heuchlerisch von ihm, sich zu entschuldigen, wenn er es gar nicht bereute?

„Tja." Youji zuckte die Schultern. „Wir werden also einfach noch einmal von vorne anfangen müssen."

Omi blickte ihn verwirrt an.

Youji lächelte. „Hallo, Omi."

Omi hickste unfreiwillig und lächelte. „Hallo, Youji."

Youji setzte ein gespielt ernstes Gesicht auf. „Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass ich dich liebe?"

Omi lachte, schlang seine Arme um Youjis Hals und küsste ihn. Zwischen vielen, kleinen, glücklichen Küssen flüsterte er irgendwann ein „Ich liebe dich" zurück.

Es sah so aus, als würde nicht nur Schuldig am Ende noch stehen…

Als Schuldig am nächsten Tag die Augen aufmachte, sah er als erstes, dass es bereits früher Nachmittag sein musste, zumindest dem Licht nach zu urteilen, das in einem steilen Winkel in sein Zimmer fiel.

Er lag auf dem Bauch und stellte fest, dass sein Kissen nicht mehr nass war, er also sehr lange geschlafen hatte.

Lange blieb er so liegen, tat nichts weiter, als zu blinzeln und ruhig ein und aus zu atmen. Er fühlte sich wie warm eingepackt… Etwas, das er auch Omi zu verdanken hatte, dessen war er sich sicher. Es war fast so, als sei immer noch jemand bei ihm.

Seine Gedanken sammelten sich Stück für Stück, und er zuckte zusammen, als ihn einer davon wie ein Blitz traf: Er hatte nicht einen Alptraum gehabt. Die ganze Nacht lang.

Er rappelte zuerst seinen Oberkörper auf, indem er sich auf seine Ellenbogen stützte, dann setzte er sich.

Er fühlte sich… Erholt.

Bis zu diesem Moment war ihm gar nicht bewusst gewesen, _wie_ schlecht es um ihn gestanden hatte.

Er schluckte. Omi hingegen war es wohl sehr bewusst gewesen…

Er ließ den letzten Tag Revue passieren. Wie er zuerst am Morgen, nachdem Youji und Omi aufgestanden waren, plötzlich dieses bekannte Kribbeln in seinen unteren Regionen verspürt hatte. Wie es langsam immer stärker wurde. So langsam, dass es ihm nicht als außergewöhnlich aufgefallen war… Und als er schließlich am Abend kurz davor war durchzudrehen, und er es hätte erkennen _müssen_, war er schon so weit in diesem Strudel drin, dass er nicht mehr klar denken konnte.

Ja, er hatte Omi wirklich um einiges besser unterrichtet, als ihm bewusst gewesen war.

Als er Omi erklärt hatte, wie er das Lust- und Schmerz-Zentrum zu seinen Nutzen verwenden konnte, hatte er eigentlich nur an unmittelbare Effekte gedacht. Dass man in einem Kampf eben dieses Zentrum als Schlupfloch in den Kopf eines anderen verwenden konnte.

Nie wäre ihm dieser Trick in den Sinn gekommen. Aber jetzt, wo er wusste, was Omi getan hatte, war er zur gleichen Zeit verblüfft, als auch irgendwie stolz auf die Idee seines Schülers.

Omi hatte sich nicht durch einen kleinen Spalt dieser _Hintertürl_ gedrängt, sondern sie nach und nach weiter geöffnet.

Schuldig schüttelte den Kopf. Dieser kleine… Er lachte einmal auf. „Kleines Genie."

Aber nicht nur die Idee selbst verblüffte ihn, sondern natürlich auch die Tatsache, dass Omi so etwas für ihn und _mit_ ihm tun würde…

Freund… Einen Freund hatte Omi ihn genannt.

Und nachdem Omi ihm gesagt hatte, dass Youji von der Aktion wusste, war er wohl nicht nur Omis Freund…

Schuldig stand auf. Einem dieser Freunde musste er sich jetzt noch stellen.

Und dann gab es noch etwas, das er tun musste…

Eine halbe Stunde später stieg Schuldig zögerlich die Treppe zum Laden hinunter, in der Annahme, dass die beiden da sein würden, nachdem er sie sonst nirgends im Haus finden konnte.

Wie er erwartet hatte, waren Omi und Youji da. Schuldig war zumindest teilweise erleichtert, dass wenigstens Ken und Aya keine Morgenschicht hatten und nicht da waren…

Diese zwei hier machten gerade Kaffeepause. Omi saß auf dem Tisch und baumelte die Füße, und Youji stand neben der Eingangstür an die Wand gelehnt; beide hatten eine Tasse in der Hand.

Am Ende der Treppe blieb Schuldig zuerst einmal stehen. Das war eine dieser typischen, unangenehmen am-Morgen-danach Situationen.

Omi lächelte ihn an, als wäre nichts gewesen. Aber so schien der junge Mann mit allen Veränderungen umzugehen. „Morgen."

Schuldig deutete ein Nicken an. „Hi."

Youji versteckte sein Grinsen hinter der Tasse. Schuldig so nervös zu sehen war ein seltener, doch höchst unterhaltsamer, Anblick.

Schuldig wusste wirklich nicht, was er sagen sollte. „Ich muss weg."

Omi stellte seine Tasse auf den Tisch, hopste von seinem Sitzplatz und streckte Schuldig einen Zettel hin. „Ich weiß." Sein Lächeln wurde eine Spur sanfter. Also doch nicht ganz so, als wäre nichts gewesen…

Schuldig blinzelte und nahm den Zettel entgegen.

Omi nickte auf die Notiz. „Da steht, wo genau auf dem Friedhof du sie findest. Sie sind etwas abseits."

Schuldig schluckte. Dann nickte er. „Danke."

Omi lächelte. Das war bereits das zweite Mal, dass sich Schuldig wirklich für etwas bedankte und das auch so meinte. „Ach ja…" Er holte noch sein Handy aus seiner Hosentasche. „Hier. Zur Sicherheit. Bleib nicht zu lange. Okay?"

Schuldig nickte und nahm es an. Er wollte noch etwas sagen, wusste aber nicht, was es eigentlich war, das er sagen wollte… „Ich…" Er schüttelte den Kopf und lachte über sein Verhalten, als ihm klar wurde, dass er den Drang verspürte, sich ein weiteres Mal zu bedanken. Er drückte Omi einen knappen Kuss auf die Lippen und grinste. Noch einmal würde er es nicht sagen…

Omi grinste zurück, und Schuldig wandte sich ab zum Gehen.

Bei der Tür und neben Youji blieb er noch stehen und meinte ernst – das Grinsen ließ er für Youji beiseite: „Ich schulde dir was, Kudou."

Youji schien überrascht über diese Bemerkung und warf einen Blick auf Omi, der ihn anstrahlte.

Schuldig folgte dem Blick, sah aber gleich wieder zu Youji. „Versteh mich nicht falsch… Ich will nicht herunterspielen was er für mich getan hat. Aber ich glaube, dir schulde ich noch mehr, als ihm." Damit ging er.

Omi grinste verlegen. „Das eben…Er wollte sich bei mir nur bedanken…" Er deutete auf seine Lippen.

„Ich weiß." Youji lachte und winkte Omi mit seinem Zeigefinger zu sich.

Omi spielte mit und holte sich noch einen _richtigen_ Kuss.

Schuldig betrat den Friedhof durch ein altes Eisentor. Es war ein christlicher Friedhof. Vermutlich hatte Omi sich für die beiden Ausländer dafür entschieden.

Er warf einen Blick auf seinen Zettel und auf die Reihen von Grabsteinen vor sich. Alle Gräber sahen gepflegt aus, um den Friedhof schien man sich gut zu kümmern.

Auf vielen Gräbern blühten Blumen oder gab es grüne Zierpflanzen. Manche Grabsteine standen auch einfach auf Gras.

Dass es ein wunderschöner, sonniger Tag – wenn auch kühler – war, unterstrich dieses Bild noch.

Schuldig war froh, dass die Kirschblüte Mitte Mai schon seit einiger Zeit vorbei war, so viel der Idylle hätte er nicht mehr vertragen… Es reichte, dass irgendwelche lästigen Vögel zwitscherten.

Wie Omi ihm versprochen hatte, führte ihn sein Weg durch den ganzen Friedhof hindurch an die andere Seite, wo ein Baum in einem kleinen Fleck Wiese stand. Es hätte noch Platz für mehr Gräber gehabt. Ob Omi absichtlich so gewählt hatte…?

Er blieb etwa fünfzig Meter davon entfernt stehen. Er konnte zwei Grabsteine sehen, und natürlich wusste er, wessen Grabsteine es waren…

„Oh, Gott", flüsterte er. Sie waren wirklich tot.

Ein Kloß formte sich in seinem Hals und er blinzelte einige Male, um die aufkommenden Tränen zurück zu halten.

Er zwang sich, weiter zu gehen. Seine Beine fühlten sich wie Blei an.

Die Grabsteine leuchteten in der Sonne. Es war typisch Omi, dass er sich für weiße Steine entschieden hatte.

Ein Fuß vor den anderen. Und noch einer und noch einer.

Schuldig konnte nicht aufsehen, selbst dann nicht, als er direkt davor stand.

Auf den Gräbern waren keine Blumen. Das war ihm nur recht so. Der Baum schien ihm passender.

Er schluckte hart, kniff einmal die Augen zu, atmete tief und hob seinen Kopf.

Er bemerkte die Tränen nicht einmal mehr, die bei dem Anblick vor ihm über sein Gesicht liefen.

Bradley Michael Crawford Naoe Nagi

1977 – 2005 1988 – 2005

Schuldigs Beine gaben nach, und er ließ sich langsam vor den Gräbern nieder.

Jetzt war es nicht mehr nur das Wissen in seinem Kopf… Jetzt war es real. Sie waren tot.

Er begann sich langsam wieder an den Tag zu erinnern, an dem alles passiert war. Zuvor hatte sein Verstand aus purem Selbstschutz nicht zugelassen, dass er daran dachte.

Er erinnerte sich nun wieder, wie Brad die Gefahr hatte kommen sehen… und genau wusste, dass er nichts dagegen tun konnte.

„_Nur weil man die Zukunft kennt, bedeutet das nicht, dass man sie auch ändern kann, alter Freund."_

Diesen Satz hatte er oft zusammenhangslos in seinen Träumen gehört. Ja, Brad hatte die Zukunft gekannt, aber ändern konnte er sie dieses eine Mal nicht mehr.

Ob er gewusst hatte, dass Schuldig überleben würde?

Er rief sich einzelne Details wieder in Erinnerung. Was hatte Brad sonst noch alles gesagt?

„_Das Institut will uns los werden."_

Schuldig erinnerte sich an seine und Nagis Reaktion darauf. Er wusste noch, dass sie alle drei bereit gewesen waren zu sterben, solange sie nur nicht wieder zurückgehen mussten.

„_Nur weil man die Zukunft kennt, bedeutet das nicht, dass man sie auch ändern kann, alter Freund."_

„_Wir geben uns nicht ohne Kampf geschlagen!"_

„_Bleib bei Nagi!"_

„_Sie sind da!"_

„_Wenn ich schon zur Hölle fahre, reiße ich wenigstens ein paar von euch Bastarden mit mir!"_

Schuldig blinzelte… … „_Bleib bei Nagi!"_…

Er starrte auf Brads Grabstein. „Du verdammter Bastard hast es gewusst!"

Das Haus war eine einzige Falle gewesen. Die Leute, die man zu ihnen geschickt hatte, waren allesamt entbehrlich gewesen und von ihnen oder bei der Explosion getötet worden. Aber diese Leute hatten ihren Zweck erfüllt: Schwarz konnte das Gebäude nicht verlassen.

Schuldig hatte sich an Nagi gehalten. Zum einen natürlich, weil Brad es ihm aufgetragen hatte, zum anderen… weil er bei seinem Tod bei keinem anderen sein wollte.

Und dann hatten sie die Explosion gehört, hatten gespürt, wie der Boden unter ihren Füßen wegbrach. Sie waren im obersten Stockwerk eines fünfzehnstöckigen Hauses gewesen. Es gab keinen Ausweg… Aber Nagi… Nagi hatte gegen die eine Regel verstoßen, die Schuldig ihm immer eingebläut hatte: Dass niemand es wert war, sich für ihn zu opfern.

Schuldig war näher am Fenster gewesen als Nagi. Der junge Mann hätte sich trotzdem selbst retten können, wenn er sich durch das Zimmer katapultiert oder eine kleine Schutzblase gebildet hätte. Aber das tat er nicht. Stattdessen hatte er mit seiner Telekinese Schuldig aus dem Fenster gestoßen und ihn so weit er konnte nach unten noch gehalten.

Schuldig war die letzten Stockwerke gefallen, als Nagi unter den Trümmern begraben worden war und seinen Fall nicht mehr hatte bremsen können.

Schuldig wusste nicht mehr, wie weit er gefallen, oder wo er gelandet war, oder wie er danach die Kraft gefunden hatte, in dem ganzen Schutt nach Nagi zu suchen… Purer Wille, wahrscheinlich. Er hatte ihn gerufen, mental als auch mit seiner Stimme…

Und er hatte ihn gefunden.

„_Du warst es wert."_

Das hatte Nagi noch gesagt, bevor er starb. Und es war das Letzte, was Schuldig gehört hatte, bis er im Kritiker Krankenhaus wieder aufwachte.

Schuldig setzte sich auf den Boden, biss sich auf die Lippe und sah nun mit wässrigen Augen auf Nagis Grabstein. „Warum hast du dich nicht selbst gerettet?" Er wusste wohl, warum Nagi ihn gerettet hatte… Wäre es anders herum gewesen, hätte Schuldig ebenso wie Nagi gegen seine eigene Regel verstoßen.

Er versteckte sein Gesicht in beiden Händen. „Und warum habe ich Idiot dir nie gesagt, dass ich dich liebe?"

Es war so leicht, anderen ihre Fehler und ihr albernes Verhalten vor die Nase zu halten… Es war so leicht, Youji zu sagen, er soll sich nicht wie ein Idiot benehmen, und Omi sagen, was er fühlte…

Bei anderen war es immer so leicht…

Er fand, dass so zu sitzen und seine Augen geschlossen in seinen Handflächen zu haben, eigentlich eine ganz gute Position war, um sich selbst Leid zu tun.

Erst als er zu frieren begann und zitterte, stand er wieder auf. Er rieb sich übers Gesicht. Schlimm genug, dass er sich so mitreißen ließ, aber sehen musste es ja nun nicht gleich jeder.

Schluss damit. Selbstmitleid war nicht sein Ding. Kämpfen und Töten schon eher… und im Moment sehnte er sich sehr danach, sich zu rächen.

Als er so da stand, fühlte er sich besser. Und die Grabsteine, die vor ihm lagen, zeigten ihm, dass es zwei Leute gab, die wollten, dass er überlebte.

Er grinste. Nicht sein volles Schuldig-Grinsen, aber es kam in etwa hin. „Nichts liegt mir ferner, als euch beide zu enttäuschen." Das Grinsen schwand. „Ich mach sie fertig, ihr könnt euch auf mich verlassen. Das _Institut_", er spuckte den Namen geradezu aus, „ist Geschichte." Die Härte in seinen Augen gehörte dem alten Schuldig.

Da er in Gedanken war, hörte er die Schritte, die auf ihn zukamen, erst im letzten Moment, und er wandte sich nach dem Neuankömmling um. Mitten in der Bewegung erstarrte er und seine Augen weiteten sich.

Ein junger Mann stand neben ihm und sah auf die Grabsteine. „Es ist also wahr…", meinte er leise, um die Toten nicht zu stören. Dann hob er den Kopf. Eines der goldenen Augen fiel sofort auf Schuldig, das andere starrte leblos geradeaus. Eine verblasste Narbe zog sich über die linke Gesichtshälfte. Ansonsten sah er gesünder aus, als jemals zuvor.

„Jay", keuchte Schuldig.

„Hallo, Schuldig."

„Was tust du hier?", stammelte der Deutsche, dann schien er sich zu fassen. „Bist du irre, hierher zurückzukommen?"

Jay zuckte die Schultern. „Ich habe einige Gerüchte gehört. Allerdings müsstest du denen zufolge hier daneben liegen." Er neigte seinen Kopf zu den Grabsteinen.

Schuldig überlegte sich, in lange Erklärungen zu stürzen, sagte aber einfach: „Weiß."

Jay schmunzelte amüsiert. „Irgendwie überrascht mich das nicht." Er stellte sich vor die Grabsteine, und Schuldig meinte, aus dem Augenwinkel zu sehen, wie Jay ein Kreuzzeichen machte.

Jay kniete nieder und strich mit einem Finger über Nagis Grabstein. „Er hat es gewusst", meinte er leise.

Schuldig blinzelte und starrte auf Jays Hinterkopf. „Was?"

Jay sah über seine Schulter. „Nagi." Er sagte nichts weiter.

Schuldig schluckte und riss sich zusammen, sich weiter nichts anmerken zu lassen. „Das hoffe ich."

Jay stand wieder auf, nachdem er Brads Grabstein kurz zugenickt hatte. Er wandte sich an Schuldig. „Also. Weiß?"

Schuldig nickte. „Weiß."

Jay musste nach keinen Details fragen, oder alles, was er in seine paar Worte fasste, erklären. Sie hatten sich zu lange gekannt. Er holte Luft, um etwas zu sagen, brach aber zweimal ab. „Gehen wir ein Stück."

Sie spazierten nebeneinander her durch den Friedhof, und Schuldig wartete, bis Jay sagen würde, was er loswerden wollte.

Plötzlich fragte Jay schnell: „Braucht ihr Hilfe?"

Schuldig packte den anderen Mann an der Schulter und drehte ihn rau zu sich um. „Du wirst in den nächsten Flieger steigen und nach Hause fliegen. Du wirst dich von mir und von Weiß fernhalten. Du wirst nicht mehr mit Rosenkreuz in Kontakt kommen. Hast du mich verstanden?" Er sprach langsam, deutlich und eindringlich, seine Stimme frierend kalt, auf eine Art, wie sie Jay zuvor nur von Brad Crawford gekannt hatte.

Jay starrte auf den Boden. „Ich bin hierher gekommen, in der Erwartung, dass ihr alle tot seid. Ich will nicht, dass du neben den beiden endest."

„So leicht gebe ich mich nicht geschlagen. Noch wissen sie nicht einmal, dass ich am Leben bin. Und wenn es so weit kommt, dass wir dem Institut gegenüber stehen, kannst du auch nichts ausrichten."

Jay wirkte uneins. Auf der einen Seite wollte er helfen, auf der anderen… sein Leben war jetzt so anders.

Schuldig spielte seinen Trumpf aus. „Wie geht's deiner Frau?"

Jay schloss die Augen. Ohne sie zu öffnen, sagte er: „Sie ist schwanger."

Schuldig legte seine Hand auf die Schulter seines Freundes und flüsterte: „Geh nach Hause, Jay."

Jay öffnete die Augen. „Mein Flieger geht erst heute Abend, und ich habe noch ein paar Yen, mit denen ich zu Hause nichts anfangen kann. Kaffee?"

Schuldig lachte. „Kaffee klingt gut. Und du nimmst den Flieger heute?"

Jay nickte langsam, zögerlich. „Ich kann das nicht mehr, Schuldig." Nein, er konnte es nicht mehr. Farfarello und Schwarz lagen schon zu weit hinter ihm.

Als Schuldig zum Blumenladen zurückschlenderte, waren fünf Stunden vergangen. Er wusste nicht so genau, ob das Omis „nicht zu lange" noch entsprach. Aber das Telefon hatte nicht geklingelt, also war es wohl okay.

Ihm gingen Jays Abschiedsworte durch den Kopf.

„_Wenn du überlebt hast, lass es mich wissen."_

Schuldig hatte zugestimmt. Jay zu finden war für ihn kein Problem, wenn er überlebte… Ja, _wenn_…

„_Gott sei mit dir, Schuldig."_

Schuldig grinste, als er sich erinnerte, was Jay noch gesagt hatte, bevor er sich umdrehte und wegging – für immer, diesmal. Er seufzte und sah in den blauen Himmel. „Gott sei mit dir, Farfarello."

Er öffnete die Tür des Blumenladens, die bereits ein ‚_Geschlossen'_ Schild angehängt hatte, und Omi lächelte ihn sofort von hinter der Kasse aus an. Er war der Einzige, der noch da war.

„Hast du sie gefunden?"

Schuldig nickte. „Ja. Sehr geschmackvoll, was du ausgesucht hast."

Omis Gesicht zeigte wieder sein übliches Mitgefühl. Er nickte einmal.

Schuldig reichte ihm sein Telefon zurück. „Hier. Ich war nicht zu lange weg?"

Omi winkte ab. „Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass du einfach verschwindest… Außerdem dachte ich, dass du die Mission heute nicht verpassen willst."

Schuldig grinste. „Da hast du verdammt Recht."

Youji stand still hinter Schuldig, ihre Zielperson lag regungslos vor ihnen am Boden. „Ich glaube, er ist tot", meinte er sarkastisch.

Schuldig schnaufte heftig und hielt immer noch seine Waffen auf den Toten gerichtet, nachdem er beide Magazine in den Mann geleert hatte. Er hatte ein sehr zufriedenes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, als er das Blut sah, das aus allen möglichen Stellen des Körpers in den teuren Teppich floss und ihn dunkelrot färbte.

Youji sah unruhig hinter sich, um sich zu überzeugen, dass niemand mehr da war, der all die Schüsse hätte hören können. Aber eigentlich war er aus einem anderen Grund unruhig: Dieser Auftritt heute erinnerte ihn zu deutlich an den Schuldig, gegen den sie früher gekämpft hatten und nicht den Mann, der in den letzten Wochen Teil ihres Teams geworden war. „Sollte ich mir Sorgen machen?", fragte lässig, um sich seinen tatsächlichen Gemütszustand nicht anmerken zu lassen. Er hob fragend eine Augenbraue, als Schuldig sich zu ihm umdrehte.

Schuldig lachte. „Nein. Du nicht." Er wandte sich zur Tür. „Verschwinden wir."

Youji eilte Schuldig hinterher, während er immer noch unsicher umher schaute, obwohl er wusste, dass sie sehr gründlich gearbeitet hatten…

Kurz bevor sie draußen waren, hörte er Schuldig.

„Ich bin am Verhungern."

Youji schnaubte. „Wenn du nicht so lange weg gewesen wärst, hättest du noch mitessen können."

„Jaja…"

Eine Stimme in ihren Ohren machte sich nun bemerkbar. „Haltet Funkstille, wenn es nicht unbedingt notwenig ist, etwas zu sagen, ja?", ordnete Omi an.

Schuldig und Youji verließen die Villa und stießen zu den anderen, die bereits auf sie warteten.

Omi kreuzte die Arme. „Was sollte das eben?"

Schuldig zuckte unschuldig die Schultern. „Ich hab Hunger."

„Das habe ich nicht gemeint. Es reicht, wenn du die Zielperson tötest, du brauchst nicht gleich ein ganzes Magazin zu leeren."

„Es waren zwei", merkte Youji an und war entgegen seiner Erwartung amüsiert.

„Zwei Magazine", korrigierte sich Omi und sah Schuldig tadelnd an.

Schuldig grinste nur. „Es war niemand da, der es hätte hören können, und mir war danach."

Omi seufzte. Er wusste natürlich, worauf er sich eingelassen hatte, als er Schuldig ins Team aufgenommen hatte. Und bisher hatte der Deutsche sich auch geradezu vorbildlich verhalten… „Bitte halte dich etwas zurück", meinte er schließlich.

Schuldig grinste breit und schien alles in allem einfach sehr selbstzufrieden. „Lasst uns noch etwas essen gehen."

Ken verzog bei dem Gedanken an Essen angeekelt das Gesicht. „Du willst echt essen gehen? Nach einer Mission?"

Alle warfen einen ungläubigen Blick auf Schuldig.

Der hob verteidigend die Schultern. „Was denn? Ich hatte heute einen Kaffee und ein Stück Kuchen, und es ist schon fast Mitternacht. Ich hab Hunger."

Und obwohl Youjis Magen noch immer Purzelbäume schlug nach dem Blutbad, grinste er. Schuldigs makaber-gute Laune war schon ein bisschen ansteckend. „Blutwurst?"

Schuldig lachte. „Nein, danke. Bin nicht der Wurst-Typ."

Youji lachte mit.

Omi lächelte, Aya und Ken schüttelten den Kopf.

Aya wandte sich schließlich ab. „Nun, ich habe keinen Hunger."

Ken rannte ihm nach. „Nimm mich bloß mit, die sind alle irre."

Schuldig wandte sich an die beiden, die übrig blieben. „Spielt ihr wieder Babysitter?"

Omi grinste nur. „Ich hab dich heute schon einmal alleine raus gelassen. Strapazier meine Großzügigkeit nicht."

Schuldig schnaubte amüsiert. „Weil wir ja alle wissen, dass du die bei mir so sparsam einsetzt…"

Fast wie aus Reflex legte Youji einen Arm um Omis Taille.

Schuldig grinste leicht und hob seine Hände. „Keine Sorge. Er gehört ganz dir."

Youji räusperte sich, als er bemerkte, wo seine Hand lag, er nahm sie aber nicht weg. „Er ist zu gut für diese Welt…", murmelte er und wiederholte dabei den Gedanken, den er immer an Omi hatte.

Omi rieb sich über seine Wangen, die bei dem Kommentar sofort rot wurden.

Schuldig lachte und ging voraus zum Wagen. „Du fährst", rief er Youji über die Schulter hinweg zu.

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen die drei in einer Ecke in einem fast leeren McDonald's Restaurant.

Sehr zu Schuldigs Amüsement hatten die anderen beiden bis dahin ebenfalls Hunger bekommen und aßen etwas. Er fand es absolut nichts Außergewöhnliches, dass sie hier nach einem Auftrag waren, auf Fritten herumkauten und sich unterhielten… Und er war sehr erfreut zu sehen, dass es Omi und Youji ebenfalls nicht mehr zu sehr aus dem Konzept brachte.

Er tunkte ein Pommes in Ketchup.

„Sind die Männer jetzt zufrieden?", fragte Omi.

Schuldig grinste und sah auf.

„Sind die Männer jetzt zufrieden?", sah Schuldig Omi fragen.

Schuldigs Hand verharrte auf dem Weg zum Mund. „Was?"

Omi blinzelte ihn verwirrt an. „Ob ihr zufrieden seid, hab ich gefragt."

Schuldig fühlte, wie das Blut sein Gesicht verließ und wie ihm eisigkalt wurde… Sein Herzschlag hallte wie Donner in seinen Ohren.

Er ließ das Kartoffel-Imitat fallen und starrte Omi an. Plötzlich biss er wütend die Kiefer aufeinander und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Zumindest sah es wütend aus… Einfach deshalb, weil man die tatsächliche Emotion an Schuldig kaum kannte:

Er hatte Angst.

Schuldig brauchte nicht weiter nachzufragen, er wusste, dass Omi diesen Satz nur einmal gesagt hatte. Und es gab nur einen Grund, warum er gehört hatte, was Omi sagen wollte, ehe er es überhaupt sagen konnte…

Er versuchte noch einmal zu hören, was die anderen beiden dachten, es ging aber nicht mehr.

Gut. Wenigstens etwas.

Er atmete tief und gab sich betont ruhig. „Wie sehen die… _anderen_ Pläne aus?", fragte er.

Omi erwiderte den Blick ernst. Sie redeten kaum über Rosenkreuz. Natürlich nicht… denn noch hatten sie keinen annehmbaren Plan… Warum fragte Schuldig gerade jetzt – mitten im Gespräch – danach? Er hatte natürlich sofort einen Verdacht, aber der gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. „Die einzige Idee, die einigermaßen Sinn macht, ist, dass wir sie angreifen, ehe sie uns angreifen können", sagte er kühl.

Schuldig gab ein knappes, ungläubiges Lachen von sich. „Und wie stellt ihr euch das vor?"

Omi seufzte. „Wie groß ist deine… Reichweite?"

Schuldig gab ein halbherziges Grinsen. „Jetzt?"

Omi hob eine Augenbraue.

Schuldig tappte nervös auf den Tisch. „Ich komme um den halben Globus, wenn's sein muss, solange ich die Zielperson kenne."

„Und kennst du jemanden in der Institution?", hakte Omi weiter nach.

Schuldig schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht gut genug, um einen Kontakt herzustellen. Dafür haben sie gesorgt…" Er machte eine Pause. Eine Möglichkeit gab es… „Aber wenn jemand zu mir Kontakt aufnimmt, kann ich die telepathische Spur zurückverfolgen."

Omi nickte. „Wenn du es versuchen würdest, könntest du also Rosenkreuz finden, wenn sie dich erst entdeckt haben?"

„Bist du wahnsinnig?", rief Schuldig aus und sah sofort um sich, um sicher zu gehen, dass er keine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte. Leiser fuhr er fort: „Wenn wir die einfach angreifen, sehen sie uns von Weitem kommen! Ich leuchte für die dann wie ein Weihnachtsbaum."

Omi zuckte die Schultern. „Wir haben nicht viele andere Möglichkeiten. Wir müssen zuerst losschlagen, wir können nicht einfach hier auf sie warten. Und einen weiteren Shot von dem Nervengift kannst du nicht riskieren. Beim nächsten Mal wachst du vielleicht nicht mehr auf."

Omis Augen wurden sanfter, und er griff über den Tisch nach Schuldigs Hand. „Kommt sie zurück?"

Schuldig sah auf. „Ich… Es wird noch dauern. Da war nur… ein ganz kurzer Augenblick…"

Youji, der dem Austausch schweigend zugesehen hatte, meinte jetzt: „Fuck."

Schuldig zog die Hand zurück und lehnte sich nach hinten. „Das trifft es auf den Punkt, ja."

„Sagtest du nicht, es hätte beim letzten Mal drei Monate gedauert?"

Schuldig legte den Kopf schief. "Hast du mir nicht zugehört, als ich sagte, dass es bei einem Erwachsenen schneller gehen würde?"

„Schuldig…?", fragte Omi zögerlich. „Wie lange haben wir noch?"

Schuldig zuckte die Schultern. „Ein paar Tage. Ich weiß es nicht."

„Okay…" Omis Hirn arbeitete wieder auf Hochtouren. Er steckte sich vier Pommes in den Mund, trank einen Schluck und nickte vor sich hin. Natürlich hatte er nicht die ganze Zeit bisher keinen Gedanken an diesen Plan verschwendet. Er war nur bisher auf keine annehmbare Lösung gekommen. „Okay… Wir machen den Laden die nächsten Tage zu und arbeiten intensiver an dem Plan. Alle anderen Aufträge müssen warten oder von anderen Teams erledigt werden." Er trank noch einen Schluck. „Wir kriegen das hin. Wir werden einfach schneller arbeiten müssen. Wir haben mit mehr Zeit gerechnet…" Sein Kopf war dabei, lose Enden zusammenzusuchen. „Aber auch wenn wir es schaffen, die Basis auszuschalten, wären da noch immer Teams im Feld…"

„Die sind zu besiegen", meinte Schuldig schnell. „Teams im Feld sind Killer mit Talenten… Ein Team um das andere erledigen ist machbar. Erst recht, wenn man weiß wie. Um die mache ich mir keine Sorgen… Aber um die Ausbilder und die Gründer… Es ist, als würdest du einem Huhn den Kopf abhacken. Lange rennt es nicht alleine rum."

Youji lehnte sich skeptisch etwas vor. „Sie haben Schwarz auch erledigen können."

Schuldig biss kurz die Zähne aufeinander. „Ja. Weil sie von oben geführt wurden. Diese Anfänger hätten sonst keine Chance gehabt, das kann ich dir versichern", fauchte er kalt.

Dann räusperte er sich und hakte dieses Thema ab. „Ich hab euch noch ein paar Verhaltensregeln beim Umgang mit Telepathen… Ich würde die morgen gerne mit allen durchgehen. Denn das Institut wird welche schicken, sobald sie wissen, dass ich noch lebe."

Omi nickte. „Gut."

Schuldigs Zuversichtlichkeit, die angehalten hatte, seit er auf dem Friedhof war, war nun nicht mehr ganz so ausgeprägt.

Omi ging gerade dasselbe durch den Kopf, als er Schuldig zusammengesackt im Stuhl sitzen sah. „Ausgerechnet heute. Wo du doch so gut drauf warst…" Nun, _gut drauf_ war wohl Ansichtssache. Omi war sich sicher, dass ihre Zielperson von heute Nacht es nicht so betrachtet hätte.

Schuldig grinste halbherzig. Unwillkürlich dachte er daran, _warum_ es ihm heute besser ging. Dann schob er sein Essen weg. Sein Appetit war ihm gründlich vergangen. „Na ja… Besser heute als gestern", meinte er und setzte eine optimistische Miene auf.

„Hey", sagte Youji und lenkte die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Wir machen sie alle." Er grinste breit.

Schuldig erwiderte das Grinsen. „Und wie wir sie alle machen." Sein Kopf war zwar anderer Meinung, aber sein Ego ganz und gar nicht. Wie war das noch…? Was hätten Brad und Nagi von ihm hören wollen? „Sie sind erledigt."

Trotz der deutlichen Worte waren sie natürlich am nächsten, späten Morgen im Keller nicht viel weiter, als noch am Tag zuvor.

Schuldig hatte dann darauf bestanden, zuallererst seine Verhaltensregeln aufzustellen. Er ging in dem kleinen Raum auf und ab und warf den anderen vier Männern ab und zu einen Blick zu, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie das Thema auch gebührend ernst nahmen.

„Okay… Wenn sie wissen, dass ich noch lebe, schicken sie mindestens ein vollwertiges Team, weil sie nicht wissen, wie ich überlebt habe. Am ehesten haben Telepathen eine Chance, mich aufzuspüren. Sie haben zwar ganz gute, aber nach dem, was ich zuletzt gehört habe, war ich der stärkste, den sie hatten." Er erlaubte sich ein überlegenes Grinsen. „Ihre Reichweite ist nicht allzu groß, und sie können ausgetrickst werden. Natürlich immer davon ausgegangen, dass sie wirklich schlechter sind, als ich. Ich bin mir zwar relativ sicher, dass ich besser bin, aber wir müssen immer davon ausgehen, dass sie noch ein Ass im Ärmel haben."

Omi räusperte sich und lehnte sich etwas vor. „Könnte uns ein Präkognostiker nicht schneller entdecken? Er würde doch voraussehen, wo wir sind."

Schuldig schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Sie können nur einen möglichen Ablauf voraussehen, der auf eine bestimmte Handlung folgen würde. Also… wenn ich _diesen_ Weg gehe, wird _jenes_ passieren. Klar?"

Omi nickte.

„Natürlich könnten sie uns so finden. Aber es braucht enorm viel Zeit, alle möglichen Routen für die Zukunft ‚_durchzuprobieren'_. Sie werden also eher die Telepathen auf uns ansetzen, die brauchen weniger lang." Er grinste wieder. „Wenn man sie nicht abgelenkt hat, was wir aber tun werden."

Ken rieb sich die Schläfen. Das konnte ja heiter werden. Wie sollte man denn jemanden reinlegen, der Gedanken lesen kann?

„Wenn ihr einem von ihnen direkt gegenübersteht, wird es sehr schwierig, sie aus dem Kopf zu halten. Darauf komme ich noch. Aber auf größere Entfernungen nehmen Mittelklassetelepathen vor allem Bilder wahr, keine klaren Gedanken. Sobald sie uns entdeckt haben, werden wir verschwinden. Es wäre ganz gut, wenn wir uns jetzt schon überlegen könnten, wohin."

Omi nickte schnell. „Ich kümmere mich um ein Versteck."

„Okay… Bevor sie bemerken, dass ich hier bin, müsst ihr alle genau wissen, wo dieses Versteck ist. Klar? Und ich meine nicht, euch die Straßenkarte zu merken, sondern den Weg."

Alle schauten ihn verwirrt an. Youji schließlich öffnete seine Arme. „Wo ist denn da der Unterschied?"

Schuldig grinste, offensichtlich fühlte er sich wieder wohl in seiner Lehrerrolle. „Das wird klar, wenn ich euch sage, was ihr tun müsst, wenn ihr hin fahrt. Merkt euch den Weg, denkt aber nicht mit Straßenschildern. Beim Fahren konzentriert euch immer wieder auf ein Straßenschild, das wir nicht nehmen werden. Schaut euch immer dasselbe Schild an, nehmt aber eine andere Ausfahrt… Ein Ziel in Gedanken, ein anderes in Taten."

Vier verstehende Grinsen zeigten sich auf den Gesichtern der anderen.

„Und es klappt, solange sie uns nicht mit nur wenigen Kilometern Abstand folgen. Wir werden also einfach sofort reagieren müssen, wenn sie mich entdeckt haben."

Omi fügte wieder Bedenken an. „Und du wirst wissen, wenn es soweit ist?"

Schuldig nickte.

„Moment…" Aya diesmal. „Warum fährst du nicht einfach und wir denken an gar nichts? Einer von uns wird schneller einen Fehler machen, als du. Wir sind diese Art des Denkens nicht gewöhnt. Das ist, als würde ich sagen, du sollst jetzt auf gar keinen Fall an ein blaues Schwein denken."

Omi, Youji und Ken verzogen das Gesicht. Aya hatte einen offensichtlichen Schwachpunkt in ihrem Plan entdeckt. An etwas _nicht_ zu denken, war gar nicht so einfach… Soll man nicht an ein blaues Schwein denken, ist das erste, was einem einfällt, ein blaues Schwein.

Schuldig zuckte die Schultern. „Gewöhnt euch lieber daran. Es kann sein, dass ich nicht mehr dabei bin… Wenn sie mich erwischen, könnt ihr Gift darauf nehmen, dass sie euch nicht in Ruhe lassen. Ihr habt mir geholfen und ihnen damit Ärger gemacht. Ob ihr bei Kritiker bleibt oder nicht, ist denen dann nämlich egal."

Youji gab ein sarkastisches „Juhu" von sich. Dann grinste er. „'_Who wants to live forever'_ und all das."

Schuldig erwiderte das Grinsen, fuhr aber fort: "Dasselbe gilt für alle Pläne, die wir haben. Am besten wäre es, wenn wir einen plausiblen Ersatz-Plan aufstellen, den wir als mentalen Köder benutzen. Wenn ihr etwas Spezifisches habt, an das ihr denken könnt, ist es einfacher."

Eine Stunde später verkündete Schuldig plötzlich: „Kann jemand von euch was zu Essen bestellen? Ich hau mich hin, bis es da ist."

Die anderen, die gerade mitten in der Planung steckten, schauten überrascht auf.

Ken stand auf. „Du verschwindest? Gerade jetzt?"

Schuldig rieb sich übers Gesicht. Er konnte geradezu spüren, wie die Gedanken der vier versuchten, in seinen Kopf zu gelangen. Eine Hand auf seinem Arm brachte ihn dazu, die Augen wieder zu öffnen.

Natürlich war es Omi, der ihn besorgt anschaute. „Ist alles okay?"

Schuldig machte einen Schritt weg, damit Omi ihn nicht mehr festhalten konnte. Er nickte. „Mir geht's gut. Ihr denkt nur zu laut…"

Omi – und die anderen, in unterschiedlicher Lautsstärke – schnappte nach Luft. „Die Telepathie ist zurück?"

Schuldig schüttelte den Kopf. „Noch nicht. Aber je mehr Gedanken um mich herum sind, umso schneller geht es." Er hatte sich seit Jahren nicht mehr gewünscht, ‚_normal'_ zu sein. Aber jetzt… Er mochte seine Gabe, keine Frage. Nur im Moment konnte er es wirklich, wirklich nicht brauchen.

Omi empfing diese Unsicherheit klar und deutlich. „Wir finden einen Weg. Du kannst sie lange genug blocken, dass wir sie auf eine falsche Fährte locken können. Und wenn sie uns zu nahe kommen, verlassen wir das Land und greifen ihre Basis an."

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte deinen Optimismus teilen, Kleiner." Es wunderte ihn immer noch, dass Weiß ihn nicht rausgeschmissen hatte, nachdem er ihnen alle Information gegeben hatte. Na schön, er hatte Erfahrung mit ihrem gemeinsamen Feind, aber ob das so viel nützen würde…

Er verzog das Gesicht. Er fühlte einen Anfall von… _Selbstlosigkeit_ aufkommen. Großartig. Fantastisch. Er wusste, dass er für Schwarz seine Hand ins Feuer gelegt hätte. Aber Weiß…? „Ihr hättet eine größere Chance sie anzugreifen, wenn ich nicht bei euch bin." Er erwartete eine Reaktion von Omi, auch von Youji, vielleicht sogar von Ken…

Aya stand auf und meinte kühl: „Geh und leg dich hin. Wir holen dich, wenn das Essen da ist." Er machte eine Pause. „Neva."

Diese Botschaft war deutlich, und sie kam bei Schuldig auch an.

_Du bist einer von uns._

Aya nickte Schuldig noch knapp zu und verließ den Keller.

Schuldig seufzte. Na schön… Dann war er jetzt eben Weiß. „Beruhigungsmittel könnten funktionieren", sagte er. „Ich bin dann zwar nicht wirklich kampffähig, aber sie dürften Probleme haben, mich dann noch genau zu lokalisieren." Er folgte Aya.

Nach einem kurzen Blick aufeinander, machten sich auch die restlichen drei auf den Weg nach oben.

Als Schuldig am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fiel ihm erst nichts Ungewöhnliches auf.

Bloß… War er im Wohnzimmer eingeschlafen? Er hörte Youji, der in der Küche vor sich hin redete und sich überlegte, ob er Tee oder Kaffee kochen sollte.

Ach ja… Er hatte ja mit Youji Frühschicht im Laden… Warum piepte dann der Wecker, wenn er doch im Wohnzimmer war…?

Schuldig schoss mit weit aufgerissenen Augen hoch.

Nein, er war nicht im Wohnzimmer, er war in seinem Schlafzimmer. Er konnte Youjis Gedanken deutlich hören. Den Traum, den Ken gerade hatte. Leute, die am Laden vorbei gingen. Omi, der halbwach war, seit Youji aufgestanden war.

Fuck. Oh, Fuck.

Er versetzte seinem Wecker einen Hieb, damit er mit dem Gepiepse aufhörte.

Er stolperte aus dem Bett und lief unruhig auf und ab. Er testete sein Talent Punkt für Punkt…

Seine Telepathie war wieder voll da.

„Scheiße, Scheiße, so eine verdammte Scheiße!"

Und dann spürte er es… Das leichte Ziehen in seinem Hinterkopf… ein sanftes Tasten, ein kalter Griff von mehreren Telepathen.

Die Sucher hatten ihn gefunden. Er hastete zu seinem Bett und setzte sich hin. „Ihr könnt mich mal. Diesmal lasse ich euch nicht davonkommen, ihr kranken Bastarde", fluchte er leise.

Er schloss die Augen und griff vorsichtig nach den Händen in seinem Kopf. Er grinste. „Hab ich euch." Dann zerrte er mit aller Kraft an ihnen, streckte seine mentalen Arme nach ihnen aus, zwang sich in deren Gedanken, füllte sie vollständig aus…

Die Sucher fühlten sich für Schuldig merklich überrascht an; eine Offensive waren sie wohl nicht gewöhnt. Entsprechend schlecht konnten sie ihn in diesem einen, entscheidenden Augenblick abwehren.

Schuldig keuchte. Auf diese Entfernung die Gedanken von vier Talenten auszufüllen war auch für ihn anstrengend. Ein Blitzgewitter an Bildern und Informationen quoll auf ihn ein und er versuchte verzweifelt, es zu ordnen.

Beim gesuchten Bild riss er abrupt die Augen auf.

Sofort brach er den Kontakt ab und baute so starke Schilde auf, wie er es nie zuvor getan hatte. Zweifelsohne hatten die Sucher seinen Standpunkt feststellen können, aber das würde ihnen nichts mehr nützen, wenn er nicht mehr da sein würde, wenn die ersten Agenten eintrafen.

Er zog sich an. Darauf verließ er das Zimmer.

Youji fand er mit einer Tasse Tee in der Küche.

Der Blonde sah auf. „Hey, du bist ja pünktlich", grinste er.

Schuldig nickte. „Dasselbe könnte ich dir auch sagen… Hat dich Omi aus dem Bett gejagt?"

Youji lachte. „So in etwa."

Schuldig trat auf Youji zu. Sein Gesichtsaudruck war ernst.

Youji beobachtete ihn nervös. „Ist was?"

Schuldig blieb direkt vor ihm stehen. „Ich schulde dir noch was." Damit packte er Youjis Gesicht mit beiden Händen und legte seine Stirn an die des anderen Mannes. Er schlüpfte mühelos in Youji Kopf und blockte schnell den letzten Rest der Zigarettensucht, den er noch finden konnte.

Als nächstes pflanzte er die ganze Information, die er über den Standpunkt von Rosenkreuz' gegenwärtigem Trainingslager hatte, in Youjis Langzeitgedächtnis… und mit einem letzten Schub raubte er dem Mann sein Bewusstsein.

Er fing Youji auf – er wollte ihn nicht einfach fallen lassen – und trug ihn zum Sofa im Wohnzimmer. Er legte ihn hin, als wäre er noch einmal kurz eingenickt.

Dann rannte er aus der Wohnung. Es konnte nicht lange dauern, bis der Rest des Haushaltes aufwachen würde.

Er würde lieber sterben, als Rosenkreuz wieder in die Hände zu fallen. Um also zu verhindern, dass sie ihn fanden, hatte er nur eine Möglichkeit.

Er schnappte sich den erstbesten Autoschlüssel und hastete aus dem Apartmenthaus.

Er stieg in Youjis Wagen ein und startete den Motor. Einen kurzen Gedanken verschwendete er daran, dass Youji weniger mörderische Gedanken für das „ausleihen" seines Wagens hegen würde als Aya, dann manövrierte er ihn auf die Strasse.

Seine Hände zitterten auf dem Lenkrad, und er tippte unentwegt mit beiden Mittel- und Zeigefingern darauf herum. Immer wieder befeuchtete er die Lippen. Ein Kribbeln in seinen Fingerkuppen deutete darauf hin, dass er wahrscheinlich hyperventilierte.

Letzteres brachte ihn wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurück und er versuchte, seine Atmung und seine Zuckungen zu beruhigen.

Beides gelang ihm nur ansatzweise.

Omi blieb nicht mehr lange im Bett, nachdem Youji aufgestanden war. Er folgte ihm vielleicht eine halbe Stunde später… und fand ihn auf dem Sofa schlafend vor.

Omi lächelte. „Youji, Youji, Youji…", murmelte er. „Du bist wirklich kein Frühaufsteher." Er schüttelte ihn sanft an der Schulter. „Youji? Aufwachen."

Youji rührte sich nicht.

„Youji?" Er schüttelte etwas stärker.

Diesmal kam eine Reaktion. Youji stöhnte und verzog sein Gesicht. „Aua…" Blind griff er mit seiner Hand an den Kopf. Die nächsten Worte kamen aus seinem Mund, ohne dass er sie wirklich denken musste. „Italien… Südtirol…"

Omis Augen weiteten sich. „Oh, nein, bitte nicht." Er sah auf, als er Ken den Raum betreten hörte. „Ist Schuldig noch in seinem Zimmer?", fragte er schnell.

Ken blinzelte. „Nein. Seine Tür war offen." Das war auffällig. Schuldig ließ seine Zimmertür nie offen stehen. Er schloss sogar meistens ab.

Omi überprüfte Youjis Puls, er schien nicht richtig aufzuwachen. „Schau im Laden nach, ob er da ist!" Vielleicht irrte er sich ja. Vielleicht konnte er ihn aus einem anderen Grund nicht mehr im Haus spüren. Vielleicht war gar nichts passiert…

Ken kam eine halbe Minute später wieder nach oben gerannt. „Er ist nicht da! Und Youjis Auto ist weg!"

Omi stand auf und rannte zum Telefon. „Mach Kaffee für Youji. Wir müssen ihn wach kriegen."

Ken nickte. Die Situation konnte man gar nicht missverstehen.

Schuldigs Telepathie war zurück.

Omi wählte eine Nummer spezifisch für Notfälle und wartete nervös, bis am anderen Ende jemand abnahm. „Manx?"

„Bombay? Was ist passiert?"

Omi ließ sich nicht weiter reden. „Bist du im Hauptquartier?"

„Ja."

„Ist heute Morgen jemand im Labor eingebrochen?"

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Warum?"

„Überprüf das bitte sofort!" Er hörte, wie Manx im Hintergrund mit jemandem redete.

„Nein. Die Sicherheit hat niemanden gesehen."

„Das reicht nicht!", rief Omi aus. „Sieh nach, ob jemand drin ist!"

Jetzt schien auch sie zu verstehen. „Ich bin unterwegs."

Es dauerte zu lange. Viel, viel zu lange! Omi ging im Raum auf und ab und hörte, wie Manx' Schritte durch Gänge hallten. Seine Hände zitterten.

Er hörte, wie Manx mit einem Wachmann vor dem Labor redete: „Ist irgendjemand in den letzten Stunden hier vorbei gekommen?", fragte sie.

Eine unbekannte Stimme antwortete: „Nein. Es war alles ruhig."

„Öffnen Sie die Tür."

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Omi wieder eine Antwort hören konnte. „Sie lässt sich nicht öffnen!" Der Mann klang nervös, aufgebracht. „Sie ist von innen verschlossen worden."

Manx fluchte. „Aufbrechen!"

Omi kniff die Augen zusammen. „Ken!"

Der streckte den Kopf aus der Küche. Hinter ihm tropfte der Kaffee langsam in den Krug.

Omi fuhr fort: „Weck Aya. Er soll unsere Taschen in seinen Wagen bringen. Wir fahren ins Hauptquartier."

Ken nickte. „Ist Schuldig okay?"

Omi hörte im Hörer die Versuche, die Labortür aufzubekommen. Bisher waren sie erfolglos geblieben. „Ich weiß es noch nicht." In seinem Kopf wiederholten sich dieselben Phrasen immer und immer wieder. ‚_Bitte nicht. Bitte, sei okay. Bitte, Schuldig, sei okay. Warum hast du das getan? Warum hast du uns nicht vertraut? Wir hätten doch einen Weg gefunden. Bitte… bitte, sei okay… Bitte.'_ Aber Omi wusste, warum Schuldig Weiß' Unterstützung nicht genug war… Er hatte die Angst in dem Mann gesehen, gespürt. Er wusste, dass Schuldig alles getan hätte, um zu verhindern, dass sie ihn erwischen würden... Und er hatte alles getan.

Ken rannte nach oben.

Omi warf einen Blick zu Youji, der langsam aufwachte und sichtlich versuchte, seinen Brummschädel loszuwerden.

Der Kopf des jungen Teamleiters schoss hoch, als er den lauten Knall der aufbrechenden Tür hörte. Dann hastige Stimmen, Schritte.

Manx' gehauchtes „Oh, mein Gott", ließ ihn erblassen.

„Manx?" Seine Stimme war auch kaum mehr als ein heiseres Krächzen. Er konnte fast sehen, wie Schuldig am Boden liegen musste, wie er sich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr rührte…

Sie ignorierte ihn. „Holen Sie sofort ein Ärzteteam hierher!", befahl sie.

Omi musste noch ein paar unerträglich lange Sekunden warten. ‚_Bitte, sei okay.'_

Bis schließlich: „Puls ist kräftig und normal."

Omi atmete erleichtert aus. Sein eigener Puls normalisierte sich ebenfalls wieder.

Ken polterte die Treppe hinunter und holte den Kaffee, von dem es jetzt genug für eine Tasse hatte. Zusammen mit einem Schmerzmittel brachte er sie Youji, dem er allerdings beim Trinken und Sitzen helfen musste.

Omi lief weiter hin und her. „Manx. Mach unseren Wagen bereit. Wir kommen ihn holen und verschwinden."

Manx überlegte kurz. „Einverstanden."

„Und die Ärzte sollen Dinge bereithalten, die wir allenfalls für Schuldig brauchen werden."

„Ich werde es veranlassen."

Omi hängte auf. „Youji?"

Der Mann hatte den halben Kaffee geleert und versuchte zu grinsen. „Ich hab den übelsten Kater meines Lebens."

Omi setzte sich neben ihm aufs Sofa. „Er hat dir den Standpunkt der Ausbildungsstätte gegeben, nicht wahr?"

Youji nickte. „Ja." Er kniff die Augen zusammen. „Gott! Das fühlt sich an, als hätte jemand eine Bowlingkugel in meinen Kopf gestoßen. Alles ist voller Bilder und Ortsschilder, die nicht rein gehören."

Omi strich seinem Geliebten durch die Haare. Natürlich würde ein Gehirn sich gegen so was wehren. Es war nicht dafür gemacht, Informationen zu _bekommen_, anstatt sie zu erleben. „Es wird bestimmt bald besser." Und entgegen Youjis skeptischem Gesichtsausdruck, glaubte Omi, was er sagte. Er küsste ihn leicht und lächelte Mut machend.

Aya eilte durch das Wohnzimmer hindurch. Er hatte eine große Tasche über eine Schulter gehängt und zwei weitere in jeder Hand. Im Vorbeigehen rief er: „Ken! Da sind noch zwei."

Ken verschwand wieder, um die letzten zwei Taschen zu holen.

„Kannst du aufstehen?", fragte Omi.

Youji stöhnte zwar laut, schaffte es aber, sich aufrecht zu halten. „Ich weiß aber nicht, ob ich auch fahren kann."

Omi lächelte nur. „Ich bezweifle, dass Aya dich an seinen Porsche lässt… Aber bis wir Schu geholt haben, solltest du wieder einigermaßen auf den Beinen sein. Wenn Schuldig sagt, dass du am besten geeignet bist, um deine Gedanken zu kontrollieren beim Fahren, dann werden wir uns wenn möglich auch daran halten." Er seufzte bei Youjis schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht. „Zur Not fährt Aya. Aber wir werden sehen, ja?"

Youji nickte. Langsam spürte er die Schmerzmittel, die sich durch seine Blutbahnen arbeiteten.

Im Hauptquartier konnte der große Blonde im langen Combi warten, den man für sie bereitgestellt hatte. Er hatte den Sitz zurückgelegt, um sich noch auszuruhen, so lange er konnte.

Die anderen drei waren, kaum dass sie geparkt hatten, auf dem Weg zum Labor.

Ihre entschlossenen Gesichter ließen die Wachposten dies eine Mal das Protokoll vergessen, und sie ohne genauere Überprüfung passieren. Die drei waren dem Personal natürlich nicht unbekannt, und niemand traute sich so recht, sich ihnen in den Weg zu stellen.

Insbesondere beim Ausdruck, den der Jüngste in der Gruppe zeigte, hielten viele kurz inne und wussten nicht so recht, wie sie das sonst so fröhliche Gesicht zu deuten hatten.

So dauerte es nicht lange, bis sie an ihrem Ziel ankamen.

Und der Anblick, der sie im Labor erwartete, war alles andere als beruhigend.

Omi blieb erstarrt und außer Atem in der Tür stehen, Ken und Aya hinter ihm.

Schuldig lag noch immer am Boden und drei Ärzte standen um ihn herum. Der Deutsche hatte mittlerweile eine Infusion am Arm hängen und sah noch blasser aus als sonst.

Manx stand an die Wand gelehnt da, um nicht im Weg zu sein. Sie sah auf. „Das ging schnell", bemerkte sie.

Omi nickte abwesend und trat auf den bewegungslosen Körper am Boden zu. „Wie geht es ihm?"

Einer der Ärzte stand auf und räusperte sich. „Er ist soweit stabil. Aber wir wissen nicht, wie lange er bewusstlos bleiben wird, und noch können wir nicht sagen, ob und inwiefern die weitere Dosis sein Gehirn geschädigt hat. Das werden Sie testen müssen, wenn er aufwacht."

Omi seufzte tief. ‚_Und ihr wisst nicht, wann das sein wird.'_ Er sprach es nicht aus. „Haben wir irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt, wie lange er bewusstlos sein wird?", fragte er schließlich trotzdem.

Der Arzt schüttelte den Kopf. „Puls, Blutdruck und Atmung sind normal. Aber da wir nicht beurteilen können, welche Schädigung im Gehirn verursacht worden ist, können wir das nicht abschätzen. Allerdings ist er nicht in ein Koma gefallen, und das ist ein gutes Zeichen, nehmen wir an."

Omi sah ihn scharf an. „Sie _nehmen an_?"

Der Arzt machte eine entschuldigende Geste. „Wir haben keine Möglichkeit mit Sicherheit zu sagen, wie ein Mensch mit Telepathie auf das Medikament reagiert. Er war unser einziges Testobjekt."

Omi kniff die Augen zu. Und er selbst war derjenige gewesen, der es beim ersten Mal angeordnet hatte.

Er wusste, dass er zu dem Zeitpunkt keine andere Möglichkeit gehabt hatte… Aber jetzt wurde ihm übel bei dem Gedanken. Der Mann war… ihm einfach zu wichtig geworden.

Der Arzt versuchte, Omi weiter zu beruhigen. „Es gibt körperlich eigentlich keinen Grund, warum er nicht in den nächsten Stunden aufwachen sollte…"

Aya schnaubte, während Ken daneben stand und Schuldig mit einem Kloß im Hals betrachtete.

Der Arzt drehte sich um, als er das Geräusch hörte.

Aya kreuzte die Arme. „Sagten Sie nicht gerade noch, dass Sie nicht wissen, wann er aufwacht?"

Der Arzt räusperte sich. „Nun… Ja. Ich stütze mich auf die wenigen Anhaltspunkte, die wir haben. Mehr kann ich Ihnen nicht bieten. Tut mir leid." Die letzte Bemerkung klang mehr defensiv als wie eine Entschuldigung.

Omi rieb sich über die Augen. „Ist er transportfähig?"

Der Arzt hob eine Augenbraue. „Man hat uns wissen lassen, dass hier bleiben nicht zur Debatte steht." Er wechselte einen knappen Blick mit seinen beiden Kollegen, die nun ebenfalls aufstanden, und keinem von ihnen schien dieser Gedanke zu gefallen.

Er fuhr fort: „Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn er nicht transportiert würde. Wir haben keine Ahnung, wie es in seinem Kopf aussieht. Er braucht dringend eine ausführliche, medizinische Versorgung, und sie wollen ihn in einem Auto sonst wo hin bringen?" Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Sollte sein Gehirn keine weiteren Schädigungen davon getragen haben, mag das problemlos sein, aber ich kann ihnen das nicht bestätigen."

Omi schnaufte laut. Er hätte Schuldig auch lieber in einem Krankenhaus gesehen. Gut versorgt und weit weg von Rosenkreuz… Aber genau das war der Haken, nicht wahr? Sollten sie Schuldig zurücklassen, würden die Rosenkreuz Agenten ihn in Rekordzeit finden. Sie hatten ihre Fühler sowieso schon nach Kritiker ausgestreckt. Schuldigs Standort im Kopf eines Mitarbeiters zu finden, kam einem Kinderspiel gleich.

Schuldig würde den Tod Rosenkreuz vorziehen. Omi wusste das. „Er ist körperlich in Ordnung. Die Anzeichen, die wir haben, sprechen dafür, dass er bald aufwachen wird." Hoffte er inbrünstig. „Wir werden ihn mitnehmen."

Der Arzt warf einen weiteren Blick auf den Patienten und strich sich mit einer Hand nervös durch die Haare. Es war riskant… Einfach zu riskant. Aber er kannte auch die Gefahr, der Schuldig ausgeliefert sein würde, wenn er hier blieb. „Halten Sie ihn bitte so ruhig wie möglich", brachte er schließlich heraus.

Omi nickte. „Sonst noch etwas?"

„Da wir nicht sagen können, wie lange er bewusstlos bleibt, werden Sie einige weitere Konserven an Glucoselösung für die Infusion mitnehmen müssen. Und sobald er aufwacht, überprüfen Sie seine Reaktion und sein Gedächtnis."

Ein zweiter Arzt fügte an: „Er wird wohl über Übelkeit klagen, wenn er aufwacht. Vermutlich mit Erbrechen. Behalten Sie ihn im Auge."

Omi nickte erneut. „Wir werden ihn nicht alleine lassen."

Der erste Arzt, dem deutlich nicht gefiel, dass sein Patient nicht in ein Krankenhaus gebracht würde, wo er offensichtlich hin gehörte, fügte hinzu: „Sollten Komplikationen auftreten, bringen Sie ihn zu einem Arzt, wenn schon nicht in ein Krankenhaus."

Omi nickte zögerlich. Natürlich würde er alles tun, um dafür zu sorgen, dass Schuldig wieder gesund wurde. Aber wenn er zwischen erwischt werden und dem Tod wählen müsste, so wusste er auch, was Schuldig gewollt hätte…

Youji blinzelte und öffnete ein Auge, als er Schritte hörte, die sich dem Wagen näherten. Er seufzte.

Gegen eine halbe Stunde länger dösen hätte er nichts einzuwenden gehabt, obwohl sie ihn überraschend lange hatten liegen lassen. Aber er hielt sich für soweit in Ordnung, um fahren zu können.

Ein Arzt rollte Schuldig auf einer Trage mit Rädern auf den Combi zu, und Aya trug die Kiste mit den Glucose- und Kochsalzwasserlösungen in den Kofferraum.

Youji öffnete die Tür und setzte sich seitwärts auf seinen Sitz, um raus zu sehen.

Omi trat müde lächelnd auf ihn zu. „Bist du in Ordnung?"

Youji nickte. „Ja, bis auf den Kater." Er grinste. Er drehte sich nach hinten und beobachtete, wie Omi einen Rücksitz nach unten klappte, damit sie Schuldig mit seiner Trage im Kofferraum sichern konnten.

Der Arzt reichte Omi die Decke, mit der Schuldig auf der Trage bedeckt gewesen war. „Hier. Decken Sie ihn zu."

Omi nickte nur und half Ken und Aya, den bewusstlosen Mann zuzudecken.

Youji hob eine Augenbraue. „Die haben ihm ein Katheter gelegt?"

Omi grinste schief. „Natürlich. Es sei denn, du meldest dich freiwillig zum Windeln wechseln."

Youji hustete. „Muss nicht sein."

Ken und Omi lachten. Aya grinste nur still vor sich hin.

„Ken, die Infusion?", fragte Omi.

Ken nickte und hob den Beutel hoch, den er in der Hand hielt. „Soll ich es einfach weiter halten?"

Omi schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Häng es an den Handgriff über dir."

Ken tat, wie Omi ihm gesagt hatte. Danach fiel sein Blick auf das blasse Gesicht unter ihm.

Der Mann sah wirklich nicht allzu gut aus. Und wäre nicht das stete Heben und Senken des Brustkorbes gewesen, hätte er ebenso gut tot sein können.

Ken bemerkte gar nicht, wie er durch die roten Haare strich.

Aya klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Der kommt wieder auf die Beine."

Ken zwang sich zu grinsen. „Ja… Unkraut vergeht nicht, und so weiter."

Youji steckte den Schlüssel ins Zündschloss. „Auf nach Osaka! Eine Pinkelpause braucht der da ja nicht…"

Omi und Aya verdrehten die Augen. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass das der letzte Witz war, der Youji auf Kosten ihres Patienten reißen würde.

„_Wo sind sie?"_

„_Auf dem Weg nach Osaka."_

„_Sie wollen zum Flugplatz?"_

„_Ja."_

„_Sie denken tatsächlich, uns angreifen zu können?"_

„… … _Ja."_

„_Sie werden die Basis nie finden. Selbst wenn sie weiter als bis zum Flugplatz kommen würden."_

„…"

Youji manövrierte das Auto in die kleine Garage hinter dem Holzhaus. Es war vor kurzem dunkel geworden, nur wenige Sterne leuchteten durch die Baumdecke.

Er lehnte sich zurück und seufzte tief.

„Youji…?", fragte Omi. „Alles okay?"

Youji nickte langsam. „Erledigt aber okay."

Omi wandte sich den Männern auf dem Rücksitz zu. „Kommt ihr mit ihm klar?"

Wieder bekam er zwei Nicken.

Aya holte mit Kens Hilfe Schuldig aus dem Kofferraum und nahm ihn auf die Arme. Ken trug weiter die Infusion. Die Trage mussten sie zurücklassen, sie hätte nicht durch den schmalen Eingang des Hauses gepasst.

Omi öffnete ihnen alle Türen und führte sie ins Wohnzimmer. „Legt ihn erstmal auf die Couch." Er sah sich nach etwas um, an das sie die Infusion hängen konnten und kam kurz darauf mit einem Kleiderständer zurück.

Aya überprüfte den Puls, die Atmung und die Pupillarreflexe des Bewusstlosen, Ken hängte den Glucosebeutel auf.

„Aya?", fragte Omi besorgt.

Der Mann stand von seinem Platz am Boden neben der Couch auf und seufzte. „Er ist nicht in ein Koma gefallen. Puls stark und regelmäßig, Atmung normal, Pupillen auch… Er wacht nur nicht auf."

Omi atmete erleichtert auf. „Also keine Verschlechterung."

Eine Verschlechterung gab es aber offensichtlich bei Youji, bemerkte Omi. „Du legst dich hin", wies er Youji an. „Ken, du bleibst bei Schuldig, Aya du kommst mit mir, um die Parameter abzustecken." Er wartete nicht auf eine Bestätigung und ging vor, Aya dicht hinter ihm.

Vor der Tür grinste Omi in den Wald. „Nein, was hat sich Osaka verändert, seit ich das letzte Mal da war…"

„Und der Flughafen erst", rief ihm Ken hinterher.

Sie lachten leise, wagten aber nicht, sich zu fragen, ob ihr Plan funktioniert hatte. Nein, ihre Gedanken hingen nach wie vor deutlich an dem mentalen Köder, den sie für Rosenkreuz aufgebaut hatten… Nach Osaka, zum Flugplatz und auf dem schnellsten Weg nach Italien.

Hmm. Weich.

Und Stimmen. Vertraute, angenehme Stimmen.

Er wachte auf, konnte sich aber nicht bewegen, als hätte er die Kontrolle über seinen Körper nicht.

Die eine Stimme erkannte er. Sie war jung und besorgt.

Omi.

Aber da waren noch mehr…

Er schlief wieder ein.

Als er sich selbst das zweite Mal bewusst wurde, war sein erster Reflex, tief einzuatmen. Jeder einzelne Muskel in seinem Körper entspannte sich, als es ihm – anders als er erwartet hatte – keinerlei Mühe bereitete.

Diesmal eine andere Stimme. Jemand redete mit ihm.

Und da war etwas Kühles auf seiner Stirn. Das tat gut. So gut.

Er seufzte.

„Schuldig?"

Er kannte diese Stimme.

Und etwas war mit seinem Arm. Trotz all seiner Anstrengung konnte er die Augen nicht öffnen, also griff er blind danach.

Warme Hände hielten ihn an seinen fest und die ruhige Stimme sage zu ihm: „Nicht. Lass das da."

Nun bemerkte er langsam, dass nicht nur an seinem Arm etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Sein Kopf… war müde und schwer… er konnte sich kaum konzentrieren.

Er drehte seinen Kopf.

„Kannst du mich hören?"

Ken.

„Schuldig?"

Das war Ken.

Endlich. Endlich schaffte er es, seine Augen zumindest ein bisschen aufzuzwingen.

„Schuldig?"

Er seufzte. Ja, das war sein Name. Und langsam konnte er den jungen Mann, der über ihn gebeugt war, erkennen.

„Bist du… Weißt du, wer ich bin…?"

Schuldig grinste. Zumindest dachte er, dass er grinste. Vermutlich zuckte der Muskel kaum.

Und mit Kens Frage kam jetzt auch alles wieder zurück:

Was passiert war. Warum er offenbar nicht bei Bewusstsein gewesen war. Wo sie sein mussten, wenn der Plan funktioniert hatte…

Aber eines wusste er nicht. Warum hatten sie ihn mitgenommen? Er konnte es drehen und wenden, wie er wollte, er war ein Risiko. Ein Risiko, das sich Weiß nicht leisten konnte.

Sein Mund war trocken wie Sandpapier und er hatte einen schalen, chemischen Geschmack im Mund. Er brauchte mehrere Anläufe, bis er seine erste Frage rausbrachte: „Wo… sind wir… Kenken?"

Der junge Mann lachte.

Schuldig fühlte sich merkwürdig warm bei diesem Lachen.

„Osaka", kam schließlich die Antwort.

Alles nach Plan, also. Ken schien sich zumindest fest an den mentalen Köder zu klammern und keine anderen Gedanken zuzulassen.

„Flughafen?", fragte Schuldig weiter, nur um sicher zu gehen.

Ken nickte, und die Erleichterung war ihm deutlich anzusehen.

Schuldig wären in dem Moment tausend Gründe eingefallen, warum es eine mehr als törichte Idee von den Vieren gewesen war, auf der Flucht einen Bewusstlosen mitzunehmen. Aber er konnte sie nicht richtig fassen.

Alles, was ihm klar war, war die Tatsache, dass man ihn nicht zurückgelassen hatte. Trotz der Gefahr hatte man ihn nicht zurückgelassen. Er war hier bei Weiß.

Es bestand immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass sie das alles nicht überleben würden. Es war sogar wahrscheinlich, dass diese Mission in einem Desaster enden würde.

Aber weder er selbst noch die anderen gaben leicht auf. Sie hatten die Herausforderung gemeinsam angenommen und würden sich ihr gemeinsam stellen.

Und er war Teil des Teams.

Sie sind alle hier.

Du bist nicht allein.

**  
Ende**

Nach diversen Betas habe ich das Ende komplett gekürzt und umgeschrieben…

Es ist möglich, dass ich aus dem eigentlich geplanten Ende noch eine Fortsetzung schreibe, sobald ich raus hab, wie ich es anstellen soll ahem Aber bis es soweit ist, bleibt es bei dem, das ihr hier seht.

Danke fürs Lesen!

SOrion


End file.
